Amazon Lily
by Camargo
Summary: Après la bataille de Marineford, Law emmène Luffy à bord de son sous-marin jusqu'à Amazon Lily , l'île des femmes. Law et son équipage obtiennent grâce à Boa Hancock la permission d'accoster dans une petite baie pour soigner Luffy, à une seule condition : le jeune rookie doit rester sous la surveillance d'une amazone : Emma. LawXOC
1. Prologue Chapitre 1

**Titre : Amazon Lily**  
**Auteur : Camargo**  
**Rated : M pour cause de Lemon**  
**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... à part Emma, Vego et Heidi... c'est tout je crois.  
Résumé : Après la bataille de Marineford, Law et son équipage emmènent Luffy à Amazon Lily, l'île des femmes.**

Les chapitre sont plutôt courts, le style est amateur, les sorties ne sont pas régulières. Mais je fais de mon mieux dans cette fiction. Merci à vous si vous la lisez. Si vous êtes tombés dessus par hasard, merci quand même !  
**Bonne lecture :)  
**

Les portes s'ouvrirent en grinçant, libérant un flot de lumière.

- Hebihime-Sama !

- Bon retour !

Des centaines de jeunes filles se pressaient sur les hauteurs, tentant d'apercevoir leur Impératrice bien-aimée.

- Je suis si contente que Hebihime-Sama soit sauve ! s'exclama une jeune Amazone.

- Regarde ! Il y a des hommes sur l'étrange navire derrière, répondit son amie.

- Hein ?!

Les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent pour voir les mâles, debout sur le pont du sous-marin émergé.

Les Hearts pirates s'en donnaient à coeur joie.

- Regardez ! Que des femmes ! s'écria Sachi, un jeune pirate de l'équipage de Trafalgar Law.

- C'était donc vrai, que c'est une île avec que des femmes ! renchérit Penguin, son compagon, aux anges.

- Ils se sont introduits sur le navire ! C'est impardonnable, gronda une Amazone en bandant son arc.

Les Hearts Pirates ne se rendaient compte de rien :

- Ca sent bon !

- Je me sens tout léger ! 3

- Ce doit être le paradis, ajouta Sachi, un filet de bave coulant de ses lèvres.

- Hé, les gars, intervint une voix grave.

- Hmmm ? *_*

- Vous feriez mieux de retourner à l'intérieur, ou vous mourrez.

C'était Trafalgar Law, le capitaine de l'équipage qui avait parlé. Celui que l'on surnommait "le Chirurgien de la Mort" était nochalamment appuyé contre un mur, les yeux fermés.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'un flèche vint se planter dans le mur, là où se trouvait sa tête une seconde auparavant. Law l'avait évitée grâce à son Haki.

Terrifiés, les pirates se tournèrent vers la direction d'où la flèche semblait venir... juste à temps pour voir arriver sur eux une pluie torentielle de flèches lancées par les Amazones.

- GYAAA !

*Shlac !*

Les flèches tombèrent au sol, brisées.

- Mesdemoiselles, arrêtez ! Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis !

L'Impératrice Boa Hancock avait stoppé les flèches, grâce à son troublant pouvoir.

- Luffy est dans ce navire. Il a énormément souffert, mentalement et physiquement, durant la bataille de Marineford... et est en ce moment entre la vie et la mort.

- Luffy est là ?! s'étonnèrent les Amazones.

Luffy était le seul homme accepté sur Amazon Lily, et toutes les jeunes femmes le connaissaient bien.

- Mesdemoiselles, reprit l'Impératrice, portez Luffy au chateau dès que possible.

Elle se tourna vers le sous-marin :

- Je vais m'occuper de luiiii... commença-t-elle d'un ton énamouré, ses joues prenant une couleur rouge vif.

- Un instant, Hebihime ! intervint Nyon-baa, l'ancienne impératrice maintenant devenue une vieille femme ridée.

- Si c'est juste Luffy, d'accord. Mais nous ne pouvons autoriser les autres hommes à poser le pied sur l'île des femmes. Cela va à l'encontre des lois de notre pays, nyay !

- Alors, laissons juste le docteur venir avec lui pour qu'il..

- Non-nyay ! Nous ne pouvons autoriser aucun homme sur l'île ! Nous avons de bons médecins sur cette île.

C'est alors que Trafalgar Law intervint de sa voix calme.

- Dites, ça m'est complètement égal, mais avez vous les mêmes équipements médicaux et technologies que sur mon bateau ?

Nyon-baa fronça les sourcils.

- Si sa blessure se rouvre, il mourra.

A ces mots, Hancock laissa échapper un hoquet de peur.

Jimbeï intervint en disant qu'on l'on ne pouvait pas sauver Luffy sans le pouvoir et la science de Trafalgar Law. Hancock s'écriai qu'elle ne voulait pas que Luffy meure. Nyon-baa, silencieuse, observait la scène.

- Pas le choix, nyan, coupa-t-elle soudain au milieu des cris de Hancock et des arguments de chacun. Nous ferons une exception pour cette fois. Nous vous autoriserons à rester dans la zone de la baie. Les monstres marins ne vous attaqueront pas là-bas, nyay.

- Alors je resteraiii pour m'occuper de Luffyyyy, et... commença Hancock, des coeurs remplaçant ses yeux.

- HORS DE QUESTION ! cria Nyon-baa.

- T_T ... (Foutue Nyon-baa ! Elle n'arrête pas de me dire non !)

- JE T'ENTENDS, HANCOCK !

Le sous-marin démarra, commençant sa manoeuvre vers la baie.

- Un instant ! s'écria Hancock, retrouvant son autorité naturelle. Je n'ai pas donné mon accord pour cette décision. J'accepte que vous accostiez dans la baie, à une condition.

Tandis que tous levaient sur elle des yeux interrogateurs, l'Impératrice se tourna vers sa garde personelle et désigna une jeune fille aux longs cheveux aubruns.

- Emma ! Tu surveilleras ces pirates durant leur séjour sur l'île !

- Oui, Hebihime-Sama.

D'une vois moins forte, Hancock ajouta :

- Surveille et protège ce médecin. C'est entre ses mains que repose la vie de mon Luffy.

- Bien, Hebihime-Sama.

La jeune Amazone sauta légèrement par-dessus la rambarde du bateau et atterit sur le pont du sous-marin jaune.

Elle lança un regard noir aux pirates et s'inclina devant l'Impératrice pirate.

- Je les surveillerais durant le temps qu'ils passeront sur cette île !

Trafalgar Law fit un léger signe de tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait la condition, puis détailla la jeune fille de haut en bas, ce qui ne plu pas du tout à l'Amazone. Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit son poignard, lui faisant clairement comprendre ce qui arriverait s'il tentait de l'importuner.

Law avait reconnu grâce à son Haki la jeune fille qui avait lancé la première flèche, celle qui s'était fichée dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Un tir exceptionnel, à cette distance", pensa le chirurgien. "Ce n'est certainement pas un hasard si Hancock nous as laissé sous sa surveillance."

Le sous-marin maneuvra à nouveau vers la baie sous les cris des Amazones.

- Au revoiiiir !

- Guérissez vite notre Luffy !

- Emmaaa ! Surveille-les bien !

- A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

Les Hearts Pirates manoeuvraient le sous-marin dans la baie, mais certains n'étaient toujours pas redescendus sur terre.  
- Tu as vu toutes ces femmes ! geignai Sachi, le regard vague.  
- Nous avons vu le paradis ! renchérissait Penguin.  
- Mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'y retourner... peut-être pourrais-t-on jeter juste un oeil, tu ne penses pa-GLUPS !  
Il s'était interrompu en voyant le regard noir d'Emma qui le fusillait du regard.  
- Euh, tout compte fait, i-il vaut mieux respecter les ordres de l'Impératrice, dit-il précipitemment en voyant la main de l'Amazone se porter à son poignard.

Le sous-marin s'ammarait sur la côte de la petite baie.  
Déjà, les Amazones dressaient autour de la plage de larges paravents ornés du Jolly Roger des pirates Kuja, interdisant l'accès au reste de l'île et dissimulant leur pays aux regard des pirates. Voyant cela, les jeunes hommes étaient très décus.

- Nous pourrons les voir lorsqu'elles nous apporterons à manger, soupira un homme en voyant le désespoir de Sachi, Penguin et bien d'autres.  
- Oui ! renchérit un pirate, et surtout (d'une voix plus basse), nous avons une magnifique Amazone chargée de rester à nos côtés...  
- Aaaah ! s'exclamèrent les pirates, les yeux en coeur.  
L'Amazone Emma se tourna vers eux d'un air furieux.  
- Je vous conseille de ne pas m'approcher ! Je suis ici par ordre de Hebihime-Sama, mais je déteste les hommes !  
- O-Oui ! s'exclamèrent les pirates au garde à vous, mais les yeux toujours en coeur.  
- Si belle ! murmura Penguin.  
- Son côté farouche est charmant !

Emma s'écarta d'eux d'un air désespéré et examina le sous-marin. Elle n'avait jamais vu de tel engin, et on disait qu'il pouvait aller sous l'eau.  
- Ce bateau pourrait aller sous l'eau... ? murmura-t-elle, pensive.  
- Tu n'en as jamais vu ?  
Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres nonchalamment adossé contre un arbre.  
- Trafalgar Law, murmura-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
C'était donc lui, le fameux rookie aux 2OO millions, le dénommé "Chirurgien de la Mort".  
Les plus vilaines rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. On le disait sanguinaire et cruel.  
"C'est cet homme que je dois protéger et surveiller pour Hebihime-Sama"; songea-t-elle. "Mais je devrais rester très vigilante. Cet homme est dangereux."

Elle s'approcha avec méfiance et lui déclara.  
- Je m'appelle Emma. Moi et mes soeurs vous sommes reconnaissantes pour avoir sauvé la vie de Luffy-kun. Toutefois, nous n'avons aucune confiance en vous. C'est pourquoi je vous surveillerai durant votre séjour sur Amazon Lily.  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur elle, son éternel sourire sur le visage.  
- Oh, tu connais donc les bonnes manières... N'ai crainte, mademoiselle l'Amazone. Je respecterai les conditions imposées par l'Impératrice. Tu me surveilleras comme bon te sembles.  
Ayant dit cela, il se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie vers le sous-marin et y rentra.

Cette attitude décontractée et ces paroles insolentes avaient passablement énervée la jeune Amazone, mais elle ne dit rien et lui emboita le pas. Cet homme lui déplaisait, mais elle allait devoir passer des jours -sinon des semaines à ses côtés, aussi ferait-elle mieux de s'habituer à supporter son étrange caractère.

Pendant ce temps, au chateau de l'Impératrice Pirate, Boa s'allanguissait sur son trône.  
Ses deux soeurs la couvaient d'un regard inquiet.  
- Ane-Sama... Tu ne veux pas manger quelque chose ? s'inquiéta Marigold, l'une des deux soeurs serpents.  
- Non... soupira la belle Hancock. Je suis si inquiète pour Luffy... Dire que je suis obligée de le laisser aux mains de cet insolent pirate !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Sandersonia. Tu as envoyé une Amazone le surveiller durant son séjour, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pourra rien faire de facheux.  
- Ce n'est pas certain, nyan, intervint la vieille Nyon-Baa. Les Amazones sont naïves et curieuses face aux hommes. Et si celle chargée de leur surveillance se faisait avoir par ces hommes ? Ce sont des pirates, après tout.  
- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Nyon-Baa, dit Marigold. Ane-Sama n'a pas envoyé une jeune fille native de l'île ne connaissant rien du monde extérieur et de ses ruses. Elle a envoyé Emma.  
Nyon-Baa ouvrit de grands yeux.  
- Emma-nyan ? Oh, c'est vrai. Hancock, tu es plus prévoyante que je ne le pensais.  
- Bien sûr ! Pour qui me prends-tu, vieille folle ? cria Hancock en adoptant sa "pose de dédain suprême". Je suis la grande Impératrice Pirate !

- Allons allons, dit précipitamment Marigold en sentant la dispute arriver. Luffy est en sécurité, et nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre patiemment qu'il se rétablisse ! ^^'

Le soir tomba sur Amazon Lily.  
Les discussions animées des guerrières s'éteignirent et, peu à peu, les femmes rentrèrent dans leur maisons, non sans une dernière pensée pour Luffy et son état critique. Bientôt, les lumières s'éteignirent et le silence régna.

Seule une lumière subsistait dans la baie de l'île; là où les Hearts pirates avaient monté leur campement. La plupart de l'équipage était déjà au repos, mais le capitaine, Emma l'amazone et quelques hommes étaient encore en pleine activité.

Trafalgar Law soignait Monkey D. Luffy, et Emma, bien que distante, restait à ses côtés.

Durant trois jours, le chirurgien resta au chevet du pirate au chapeau de paille.  
Et durant trois jours, l'amazone resta à ses côtés.

Au bout du troisième jour, le chirurgien laissa enfin tomber ses outils de travail, et lâcha un long soupir. Les cernes sous ses yeux sombres semblaient s'être creusés plus encore que d'habitude.  
- Son état est stable, annonça-t-il. Cette fois, il passera la nuit sans danger.  
Ses hommes se pressèrent autour de lui.  
- Capitaine, reposez-vous maintenant !  
- Vous travaillez depuis trois jours !  
- Vous n'avez rien avalé ! Et vous êtes resté debout presque tout le temps !  
- Allez vous reposer, Capitaine !  
Law leva les mains pour calmer ses hommes.  
- Je vais allez dormir, les gars. Vous, arrangez-vous pour la garde de cette nuit. Et au moindre problème concernant le malade, prévenez-moi.  
Tandis que les pirates s'éxécutaient, le capitaine retira ses gants de chirurgien lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la belle jeune fille debout dans la pièce. Une lueur de surprise passa dans son regard fatigué.

- Tu es toujours là, mademoiselle l'Amazone ? Je pensais que tu finirais par abandonner ta surveillance, au bout de trois jours sans manger ni dormir.  
- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas une mauviette.  
Il eut un petit rire.  
- Très bien, on va dire que tu gagnes le droit de rester en vie dans mon sous-marin. Tu dois être affamée... Alors suis-moi, je vais te donner de quoi te restaurer.  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, merci. Et vos tests d'endurance à la con, vous pouvez vous les garder !

Peu habitué à ce qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, le capitaine des Hearts pirates fronça les sourcils.  
- Attention à ce que tu dis... _mademoiselle l'amazone_.  
Son ton, presque dédaigneux, hérissa la jeune fille, mais elle préféra se taire.

Il soupira.  
- Tu es avec nous pour quelques temps, et je ne peux pas m'amuser tous les jours à t'affamer. C'est bien dommage. Au fait, ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi méfiante. Mes hommes ne sont pas méchants et ils ne te feront aucun mal.

- N'oublie pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. L'abominable homme sur ce bateau, c'est moi.

Emma était surprise par ses paroles, mais elle se garda bien de faire toute réflexion.  
- Très bien. Vous devriez manger, vous aussi, après tout ce travail.  
Le mauvais sourire de Law s'agrandit.  
- On me donne des recommandations, mademoiselle l'Amazone ? Navré, mais je n'obéis qu'à ma propre volonté.  
- Ce n'était qu'un conseil, s'irrita la jeune fille. Si vous voulez défaillir, faites comme bon vous semble !  
Law poussa un petit rire.  
- Très bien, mademoiselle l'Amazone. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer nos quartiers.


	3. Chapitre 3

C'est en peinant à garder les yeux ouverts qu'Emma le suivit dans les couloirs.  
"Ce sous-marin est un vrai labyrinthe", pensa-t-elle lorsqu'ils tournèrent plusieurs fois dans les couloirs sombres.

Ils passèrent devant une porte ouverte : une large pièce remplie de hamacs était occupée par les pirates et leurs ronflements. Emma ne put retenir un petit rire devant ce spectacle : certains dormaient la tête en bas, les doigts de pieds en éventail, à moitié les uns sur les autres. Sachi bavait en dormant et murmurait :  
- Paradiiiiis...  
Au son du rire de la jeune fille, Trafalgar se retourna et la regarda avec intensité. Troublée par son regard qui semblait la scanner aux rayons X, la jeune fille se referma aussitôt et se hâta de se remettre en route.

Ils parvinrent à la cuisine, où le chef du vaisseau, un homme entre deux âges aux cheveux poivre et sel était encore debout. Il leur servit à manger et à boire, sans oublier de sermonner le capitaine pour être rester à jeun durant toute la journée.  
"Tous les membres de l'équipage aiment vraiment leur capitaine", se dit Emma. "Il n'y a pourtant aucune raison de l'aimer !"  
Elle mourrait de faim et dévora littéralement la nourriture qu'on lui servit.  
Le chef le remarqua et gronda une fois de plus le capitaine :  
- Et vous avez aussi laissez cette jeune fille mourir de faim tout l'après-midi ?! Omettre de manger, pour vous passe encore, mais vous devez laisser les autres se nourrir !  
- Ah non, je n'y suis pour rien, soupira Law. Elle s'est laissé mourir de faim toute seule.

Emma lui lança un regard noir, sans pour autant cesser de manger. Elle avait eu l'habitude des privations durant son enfance, aussi dès que l'on lui donnait à manger, elle avalait énormément de nourriture en prévision. Une habitude qui ne partait pas.

Law, qui avait mangé raisonnablement, se leva et quitta la pièce en agitant vaguement la main en signe de bonne nuit.  
Emma se leva à son tour pour le suivre, mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine, le cuisinier l'interpella.  
- Bonne nuit, jeune fille !  
Elle se retourna et s'inclina.  
- Merci pour ce repas, monsieur.  
- Oh, de rien. Et tu peux m'appeler Vego, comme tout le monde.  
Il lui sourit gentiment.  
"Tous les hommes ne sont pas méchants", se rappela Emma.  
Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire.  
- Merci, Monsieur Vego. A demain.  
Elle partit dans les couloirs pour retrouver Law.  
"Zut, avec cette rapide discussion, j'ai laissé partir Law. Et il est hors de question que je le laisse faire ce qu'il veut."

Elle se mit à marcher dans les couloirs, sans trop savoir où elle allait.  
Elle tourna en rond pendant plusieurs minutes sans oser se l'avouer, puis se retrouva devant une porte ouverte. Elle entra et vit une cabine claire et inoccupée, avec un lit propre et quelques meubles. Elle comprit que cette cabine lui était destinée et qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte pour lui faire comprendre.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cette attention l'énerva. Elle haïssait cet homme car sa réputation le disait cruel, et elle haïssait la cruauté.  
Mais son attitude ne confirmait pas les dires et elle ne pouvait pas le haïr à sa manière. Ce qui l'énervait.  
Elle se remit en marche en chassant ses pensées. Peu importe qui était cet homme, elle avait pour ordre de le surveiller et de le protéger. Ce qui incluait la nuit ! Il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'elle prenait les ordres à la légère ?!

Après avoir (encore) tourné en rond, elle utilisa son Haki de l'observation pour rechercher la présence de Law dans le sous-marin et se retrouva devant une grande porte. Elle tourna délicatement la poignée et entra dans la chambre du capitaine sans faire de bruit.  
Elle était légèrement gênée de faire cela, mais sa fidélité à l'Impératrice passait avant tout et elle s'approcha dans le noir vers ce qui semblait être le lit.  
Elle aperçut alors dans la pénombre... Trafalgar Law, endormi sur son lit.

Torse nu, il semblait s'être endormi sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller complètement.  
"Il devait être épuisé", pensa-t-elle.  
Elle était étrangement fascinée par cette vision et elle resta plusieurs secondes en arrêt devant le lit.  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... murmura-elle à voix haute.  
Elle s'assit au sol, au pied du lit. Le sommeil l'envahissait et elle se roula en boule sur le sol, après avoir déposé ses armes près d'elle, à portée de main.  
Elle s'endormit dans cette position, à même le sol.

La nuit envahissait les corps et les cœurs. Tous, sur le sous-marin dormaient maintenant profondément.  
Amazon-Lily plongea dans le silence nocturne.  
Hancock elle-même dormait, malgré l'inquiétude qui la rongeait à propos de l'état de Luffy.  
Ses sœurs avaient réussi à la rassurer en lui disant que demain dès l'aube, des Amazones iraient porter de la nourriture aux pirates et auraient des nouvelles de Luffy.

Ce fut tard dans la nuit, alors que le ciel était totalement noir, que Trafalgar Law ouvrit un œil.  
Il sentait quelque chose d'étrange.  
Comme s'il n'était pas seul.


	4. Chapitre 4

Law se leva doucement et repéra d'un coup d'œil l'intrus : l'ombre au pied de son lit. Il saisit sans aucune crainte son nodachi.

Alors que Trafalgar Law dégainait, Emma se réveilla au son de la lame glissant hors du fourreau et bondit sur ses pieds, plaçant son poignard sous la gorge du jeune homme.  
Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, se menaçant chacun de leur lame respective. A la lueur de la lune qui brillait faiblement par la fenêtre, Law reconnu Emma.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?! cracha-t-elle. Tu veux me tuer pendant mon sommeil ?! Tu vas le payer cher !  
Il la regarda de ses yeux sombres :  
- Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir permis d'entrer dans ma chambre.  
- Je t'ai dit que je te surveillerais. Cela inclut la nuit.  
- Peu importe. Tu es sur mon bateau, tu respectes mes ordres. Je suis le capitaine.  
- Je n'obéis pas aux ordres.  
- Ah oui ? Et Hancock ? Tu obéis à ses ordres comme un chien.  
A ces mots, Emma sentit sa peau se hérisser de colère.  
- Tais-toi ! Je dois tout à cette femme, et je ne te laisserai pas dire de mal d'elle !  
- Je ne dis pas de mal d'elle, je dis du mal de toi, mademoiselle l'Amazone.  
- La ferme !  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas à dormir ici, peu importe les ordres que tu as reçu. Moi je n'obéis à personne, et je ne veux de personne dans ma chambre lorsque je dors.  
- Ce n'est pas mon problème.  
Il eut un sourire froid et lui demanda :  
- Tu sais de quoi je suis capable. Veux-tu que je t'arrache le cœur ?

Enfin, il révélait sa vraie personnalité. Emma savait qu'il était bel et bien un homme rempli de cruauté. Soudain; les souvenirs lui remontèrent en masse et elle sentit ses mains trembler.  
- Je hais les hommes comme toi, dit-elle d'une voix basse pleine de rage contenue. La cruauté est la chose la plus gratuite et la plus odieuse qui existe, et tu en es rempli.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle s'était jeté sur lui avec son poignard.  
Le geste fut si rapide qu'il put à peine esquiver. La lame lui entailla la joue et du sang gicla.

- Je croyais que tu devais me protéger, dit-il d'une voix neutre et nullement effrayée.  
- Effectivement, je ne peux pas te tuer. Sinon, je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps. Je veux juste te faire du mal, gronda-t-elle; des flammes dansant dans ses yeux.  
Il leva une main.  
- Room, annonça-t-il calmement.  
Emma connaissait ses pouvoirs et bondit hors de sa portée assez rapidement pour ne pas être englobée par la maléfique sphère bleue.  
Sans perdre une seconde, elle saisit son arc et se mit à décocher plusieurs flèches enduites de Haki.  
Il utilisa son nodachi pour lui envoyer avec son pouvoir d'Ope Ope No Mi des coups tranchants, sans pour autant y mettre toute sa force. Elle esquiva ses attaques avec habileté et continua de décocher d'autres flèches, toujours plus nombreuses.  
Une véritable pluie de flèches se mit à tomber sur le jeune homme, qui les para à l'aide de sa longue épée.  
Mais sa concentration était brisée et la sphère bleue s'évanouit dans les airs.  
Emma se jeta alors avec lui au corps à corps.  
- Arrête d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, et bats-toi toi-même, si tu es un homme ! Cria-t-elle.  
Elle lui décocha un tel coup de poing qu'il en tomba à la renverse, puis se jeta sur lui pour le rouer de coups, mais il saisit ses poignets et la renversa sous lui, l'écrasant au sol de tout son poids.  
Elle se débâtit avec rage mais il la bloqua facilement.  
- Ca suffit, dit-il d'une voix froide.  
Puis, plus fort :

- Que t'est-il arrivé avec les hommes ?! Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu les haïsses autant ?! QUE T'ONT-ILS FAIT ?!

A ces mots, Emma se tut et, contre toute attente, cessa de se débattre et ferma les yeux.  
Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant.  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, dans un silence plein de tension.

Enfin, elle ré-ouvrit les yeux. Les flammes de son regard avaient disparu et ses yeux verts étaient redevenus froids et durs. Elle prit calmement la parole :  
- Excuse-moi. Je me suis emportée.

- Lâche-moi, maintenant.

Il sembla prendre conscience de la situation gênante (lui couché sur elle), et il lâcha ses poignets avec un petit soupir.  
- Très bien, si tu t'es calmée...  
Il se releva et, après un regard sur elle, il lui ordonna d'un ton froid :  
- Reste là.  
Il sortit de la pièce et disparut dans le couloir obscur.  
Emma, assise au sol, ne bougea pas, encore sous le coup de la rage qui l'avait envahie durant les dernières minutes.

Law réapparut bien vite. Derrière lui, Penguin et Sachi, l'air ensommeillé, trainaient un canapé qu'ils tirèrent dans la chambre, pour repartir aussitôt, baillant à qui mieux mieux.  
Ils étaient si endormis qu'ils n'avaient remarqué ni la présence de la jolie amazone assise dans l'ombre, ni le sang qui coulait sur la joue de leur capitaine.

Law les regarda partir puis se dirigea vers son propre lit, désignant d'un geste le canapé à Emma.  
- Tu peux dormir là, si tu veux.  
- Hein ? Mais je croyais qu...  
- Ordre du capitaine, la coupa-t-il froidement. Tu dormiras sur ce canapé.  
- ... Très bien... _capitaine,_ murmura Emma avec ironie.

Durant une seconde, un léger sourire illumina les lèvres du chirurgien de la mort.


	5. Chapitre 5

Emma ouvrit les yeux.  
Elle laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de se rappeler où elle était et pourquoi.  
Trafalgar Law... Leur combat nocturne, sa demi-victoire... et sa question.  
"Que t'ont-ils fait ?"

Elle se laissa aller dans la chaleur de la couverture. Elle se sentait seule. Seule face au monde, et bien désarmée. Surtout face à cet homme cruel et sans cœur qui avait pourtant su la toucher en une seule question.  
Elle soupira et se leva, en espérant que Law n'était pas le premier debout. Un coup d'œil à son lit lui apporta la réponse : il n'était plus là.  
"Il aurait pu me réveiller !" songea-t-elle, agacée.

Elle se dépêcha de sortir. Elle qui n'aimait pas être enfermée, elle avait besoin de se retrouver à l'air libre après une nuit entière entre quatre murs.  
Elle trouva son chemin et sortit au soleil.  
L'air frais du matin caressa agréablement son visage et elle se sentit beaucoup plus sereine. Les rayons du soleil picotèrent sa peau blanche et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux les sentir.

Le visage sombre de Law apparut sous ses paupières closes. Elle le revit, endormi sur son lit, puis lorsqu'il l'avait menacée de son épée, à la lumière de la lune.  
Ses yeux noirs. Son visage...

Ses étranges pensées furent soudain brisées par de joyeux rires provenant de la plage.  
Les Hearts Pirates étaient rassemblés et attendaient devant les paravents les Amazones qui leur apporteraient de la nourriture.  
Law était parmi eux, assis en tailleur sur le sable contre ce qui semblait être... une masse blanche ? Intriguée, Emma s'approcha.

Sachi, Penguin et les autres pirates l'aperçurent.  
- Emma-chan !  
- Bonjoooour !  
- Bonjour, répondit Emma, légèrement gênée. Dites, sur quoi est appuyé le capitaine ? Sur... sur UN OURS ? GYYYYA ! s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant l'animal.  
- Ca ? Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Bepo ! C'est un ours polaire, et il n'est pas méchant, répondit Penguin.

Le premier choc passé, Emma observa l'animal endormi. Un ours polaire de compagnie ? Voilà qui était peu commun. Elle sourit, amusée... pour le plus grand bonheur de Sachi et des autres.  
- Emma-chan a souri !  
- Qu'elle est beeeeelle *_* !  
Le remue-ménage que provoqua le simple sourire d'Emma attira l'attention du capitaine qui tourna la tête vers eux.

La belle amazone entourée de pirates énamourés le salua légèrement de la tête, troublée. Après leur combat de la nuit et les violentes paroles échangées, elle était un peu gênée.  
Il lui adressa en retour un sourire ironique mais lumineux; un de ces sourires troublants dont il avait le secret.

- Capitaine, vous m'écoutez ?!  
Quelques pirates se pressaient autour de Law.  
- Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ?! Vous ne voulez toujours pas nous le dire ?  
- C'est une vilaine blessure !  
Emma se rendit compte qu'ils parlaient de la profonde coupure sur la joue de Law, coupure qu'elle avait faite avec son poignard la nuit-même.

- Tu as vu, Emma-chan ?! l'interpella Sachi, la faisant sursauter. Le capitaine s'est blessé cette nuit, et personne ne sait pourquoi !  
- Hahaha ! C'est bizarre ! ^^'  
Elle aperçut alors des silhouette de femmes arriver dans leur direction.  
- Tiens, regarde, mes sœurs sont là !  
- Oooh !  
Emma était soulagée. Les Amazones étaient arrivées au bon moment et les pirates avaient totalement oublié la blessure de leur capitaine.  
"Merci, les filles !" pensa-t-elle.

Les pirates coururent vers la nourriture et les Amazones avec des cris de joie et des cœurs dans les yeux.  
- Voilà nos anges ! cria Penguin en saignant du nez.  
- Elles sont bien là ! ajouta Sachi dans le même état.

Emma aussi courut vers elles, soulagée de voir des visages connus qu'elle ne redoutait pas.  
- Emmaaaaa ! s'écria Aphélandra-chan, la charmante Amazone de 5 mètres de haut.

- La saga de "nous apportons à manger" ! annonça Sweet Pea, la grosse femme aux couettes brunes.  
- Em'! s'écria Ran, l'amazone aux courts cheveux noirs. Tout s'est bien passé ?!

Emma courut vers elles et se jeta dans leur bras, soulagée par leur présence.  
- Les filles ! Oui, tout va bien...  
Elle sourit.  
- Vous pouvez dire à Hebihime-sama que l'état de Luffy s'est stabilisé.  
- Oh, merveilleux !

Après avoir échangé les nouvelles, les jeunes femmes se mirent à servir la nourriture aux pirates.

- Tiens, goûte ces délicieux fruits, dit Aphélandra en offrant avec un candide sourire un panier de poires à Sachi.  
- Aaaaaah $) ! gémit Sachi en s'évanouissant.  
- Tiens bon, compagnon ! dit Penguin en le rattrapant.

- Comment va Hebihime-sama ? demanda pressement Emma à ses amies. Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Hélas, pas très bien, soupira la blonde Margaret. Elle est très inquiète pour Luffy.  
- Hebihime-sama... murmura Emma, le cœur serré.  
- Mais les nouvelles que nous lui apporterons devraient la rassurer !  
- Oui, je l'espère.

Les provisions déchargées, les Amazones se préparèrent à repartir.  
Les pirates les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.  
- Revenez viiiite !  
- Au revoir, Aphélandra-chan ! 3  
- Au revoir ! répondit candidement la belle géante.  
- Aphélandra ! la réprimanda Ran à voix basse. Tu ne dois pas leur répondre !  
- Pardon, Ran :D ! dit Aphélandra en adressant de grands signes de la main aux pirates.

Avant de partir, Margaret prit Emma à part.  
- Cet homme, celui qui a soigné Luffy... On dit qu'il est dangereux. Il ne t'a pas importunée ?  
- Pou... pourquoi cette question ?! demanda Emma. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
- Parce qu'il ne te quitte pas du regard.  
A ces mots, Emma sentit la chaleur de ses joues se répandre sur tout son visage.  
Elle réussit tout de même à répondre avec sang-froid :  
- Nous avons eu quelques accros, mais tout va bien. Il ne présente pas de menace.  
- Fais attention à lui... et à toi, répondit Margaret en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
Emma acquiesça. Margaret lui sourit, puis courut rejoindre les autres.  
- A demain !  
- Prenez soin de Hebihime-sama ! leur cria Emma.

Les amazones disparurent dans les bois.


	6. Chapitre 6

Emma regarda ses amies s'éloigner avec un peu de tristesse. Elle aurait aimé rentrer à Amazon Lily, elle aussi.  
Son attention fut détournée par une silhouette massive s'approchant d'elle. Elle se retourna et... se retrouva face à face avec l'ours.

- L'OU... L'OURS ! hurla Emma en lui décochant une gifle phénoménale. IL M'ATTAQUE !  
- Oh... désolé, dit l'ours en se massant la joue.  
- IL PARLE ! AAAAAAH ! hurla l'Amazone.  
Elle se mit à reculer, terrifiée.

- Notre gardienne est si jolie quand elle a peur, dit Sachi.  
- Emma-chaaaan ! renchérit Penguin.  
- C'est ma faute si elle a peur ? demanda innocemment l'ours blanc.  
- BIEN SUR QUE OUI, CRETIN ! s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux pirates.

- Désolé.  
Jean Bart, le géant de l'équipage, expliqua à Emma :  
- Bepo est un ours polaire qui parle. Il est le second du capitaine.  
- Le second du capitaine ? répéta Emma, interloquée.  
- Oui.  
- N'ai pas peur, ajouta-t-il avec une douceur inattendue dans la voix.  
Law, qui assistait à la scène, lui lança un léger regard.

- Je vois, dit Emma. Elle se reprit, s'avança vers Bepo et lui tendit la main :  
- Enchantée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé. Je suis Emma.  
Bepo serra sa main d'un air hébété.  
- Hé... Tu ne me déteste pas ?  
La jeune fille rit.  
- Non ! Je déteste les hommes, mais tu es un ours. Alors, soyons amis !  
Et elle sa phrase finit par un grand sourire.

Sachi et Penguin avait maintenant l'air d'avoir reçu la gifle à la place de Bepo.  
- Emma-chan... Bepo...  
- Elle veut être amie avec lui...  
- Parce que c'est un ours...  
- Désolé, s'excusa Bepo.  
- T'EXCUSE PAS, CRETIN !  
- Désolé.  
- T'ES LOURD !

- Cet ours est vraiment ton second ? demanda Emma à Law.

Après avoir calmé ses hommes, Law leur avait assigné diverses tâches et tous vaquaient maintenant à leurs occupations. Lui, il s'était installé au bord de l'eau et Emma l'avait suivi.  
- Oui.  
- Mais... il sait se battre ?  
- Bien sûr. Il pratique les arts martiaux.

Emma se tut pout assimiler toutes ces nouveautés : Ours polaire qui parle, second du capitaine, pratique les arts martiaux. Bon !

Elle remarqua soudain un éclat rouge sur la mâchoire de Law.  
- Law... Ta blessure...  
Sans réfléchir, elle trempa ses doigts dans l'eau fraiche et les posa sur sa joue.  
Le contact de sa peau l'électrisa.

- E-Elle saigne... balbutia-t-elle, mortellement gênée par le geste qu'elle venait d'avoir.  
Il lui sourit, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la coupure, essuyant le sang qui perlait.  
Elle se sentit rougir violemment et elle retira sa main, d'un mouvement presque brusque.  
- Désolée... de t'avoir entaillé la joue comme ça, marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.  
- Mademoiselle l'amazone ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle sans oser lever les yeux.  
- Regarde-moi.

Elle tourna la tête et rencontra son regard. Ses yeux gris argent, d'ordinaire si sombres, semblaient lumineux.  
Il était si proche.  
Si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps.  
_Si beau.__  
_La dernière pensée la fit sursauter.

_BEAU ?!___

Elle se releva d'un bond et chercha précipitamment une excuse.  
- Je vais aller... aider Sachi et Penguin. Ils ont beaucoup de travail et puis, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te surveiller, là !  
Elle ne put voir son expression, car ses yeux étaient dans l'ombre, mais il lui répondit d'une voix aussi calme que d'habitude :  
- Fais comme bon te semble... mademoiselle l'amazone.

Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le sous-marin, non sans la frôler au passage.  
Elle se dépêcha de s'enfuir, paniquée.

Elle alla se réfugier au pied d'un arbre et s'assit contre le tronc, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.  
_Beau... Beau... Beau ?__  
_  
Fermant les yeux, elle visualisa son corps mince et finement musclé, puis son visage. Son sourire ironique... et ses yeux, ses yeux argentés soulignés de noir...  
Oui, Trafalgar Law était beau.

"Cet homme... il est à la fois malsain et fascinant..."

"Je ne dois pas l'approcher !"


	7. Chapitre 7

Le temps s'étirait, monotone.  
Pourtant, les pirates ne s'ennuyaient pas. Il faut dire que la majorité d'entre eux étaient encore sous le charme des Amazones aperçues au matin :  
- Vivement ce soir...  
- J'attends leur retour avec impatience !  
- Elles sont reparties si vite...  
- Heureusement, Emma-chan reste avec nous !  
- Tu as raison ! Mais... elle est toujours avec le capitaine.  
- Espérons qu'il vienne parmi nous durant l'après-midi... Comme ça, Emma-chan viendra aussi !  
- Oui, et je lui offrirai ces fleurs que j'ai cueilli pour elle !  
- Ah non ! C'est moi !

Les Hearts pirates ignoraient que la jeune amazone n'était pas avec le capitaine, mais à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux, près de l'orée du bois.  
Assise en tailleur dans l'herbe verte, Emma était en état de choc. Elle qui faisait partie de l'élite des amazones, elle se laissait troubler par un simple pirate...

Enfin, "simple" n'était peut-être pas le mot.  
Il était le capitaine; il était célèbre; il était dangereux.  
Il était Trafalgar Law.

Voilà quelques minutes qu'elle l'avait quitté en hâte après avoir effleuré sa joue.  
La simple pensée du contact avec un homme lui rappelait son passé et lui arrachait un frisson de dégout... Et pourtant, elle l'avait touché. Lui.  
Lui, si malsain, si sombre, si dangereux. Le dernier homme qu'elle aurait aimé rencontré, le dernier qu'elle aurait voulu toucher.

Elle se prit brusquement la tête entre deux mains et poussa un long gémissement.  
"Ca suffit... Je n'en peux plus, de cet homme... il est trop... trop troublant... Il joue avec moi et je me laisse prendre au piège... c'est insupportable..."

"Law..."

Son cœur battait et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer.

Le craquement qui se produisit juste derrière elle ne parvint pas à la tirer de ses pensées.  
Dommage.  
D'un bond, la bête sortit de l'ombre des arbres et l'envoya valser d'un coup de patte.

Ajouter cette vidéo à mon blog

Emma voltigea sur plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa dans le sable sous les yeux ébahis des pirates.

- Qu'est-ce que... s'écria Sachi, avant de se taire, terrifié.  
Des loups aux crocs démesurés sortaient en nombre de la forêt et couraient vers eux.  
- ON NOUS ATTAQUE !  
- Des loups ! Des loups !  
- Vite ! Allez prévenir le capitaine ! cria quelqu'un au milieu de la panique.

Emma, sonnée par sa chute, se releva avec l'aide de l'immense Jean Bart.  
- Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, merci...  
- Pourquoi ces bêtes nous attaquent-elles ?  
- La horde a dû vous repérer à votre odeur, et elle pense que vous attaquez leur territoire.  
- Ces loups ne sont pas ordinaires...  
- Ce ne sont pas des loups, mais des Danshen. C'est une race spéciale de Grand Line particulièrement agressive !  
- J'en ai entendu parler... attention !

Un molosse se jeta sur elle. Elle l'esquiva d'un double saut particulièrement agile, puis sortit son poignard et chargea. Le Danshen leva la patte pour la frapper, mais elle fut plus rapide et lui trancha la gorge d'un geste fluide.  
Un coup de feu fut tiré ; un pirate hurla, blessé.  
Les loups se jetèrent sur les humains, et le combat commença.

Partout sur la plage, les pirates étaient aux prises contre les loups.  
C'est au milieu de ce combat que le capitaine des Hearts pirates, Trafalgar Law, sortit d'une démarche nonchalante.

Le jeune homme s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres, et leva sa main où était tatoué le mot "DEATH".  
- ROOM, prononça-t-il distinctement.  
La plage fut envahie par la sphère bleue.  
Les Danshen se mirent à grogner, leur instinct les avertissant que cela ne présageait rien de bon.  
Retroussant les babines, ils se mirent à redoubler d'efforts contre les pirates ; mordant, griffant, bondissant...  
- SHAMBLES, annonça Law de sa voix calme.  
Les couinements des Danshen envahirent la sphère.

Emma, ébahie, observa le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux :  
Des moitiés de loups voltigeaient dans les airs, tournoyant de toutes parts autour d'elle. Le Danshen qu'elle était en train de combattre avait perdu ses pattes avant et arrière, puis s'était lui-même élevé dans les airs en aboyant de toutes ses forces.  
- Comment... comment est-ce possible ?!

Elle connaissait pourtant les pouvoirs du Chirurgien de la Mort... mais personne ne lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle voyait maintenant ! Le véritable Trafalgar Law était aussi puissant que sa réputation le laissait croire... et bien plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé !  
Law, le sourire aux lèvres, avança ses mains maléfiques et esquissa d'étranges mouvements.

Les têtes des loups furent projetées les unes contre les autres et en quelques secondes, tous les Danshen gisaient au sol, assommés.

Les pirates applaudirent leur capitaine.  
- Il les as tous eu !  
- Capitaiiiiiine !  
- Vous êtes le meilleur !

Leur soulagement fut toutefois de courte durée.  
Un terrible rugissement retentit et tous se retournèrent vers la forêt.

Attiré par l'odeur des Danshen, un tigre de taille monstrueuse avait surgi, arrachant les arbres et les paravents sur son passage.  
- Un... Un monstre ! bégaya Peguin.

La bête faisait au moins 7 ou 8 mètres de haut. Elle avait l'apparence d'un tigre, mais si on la regardait attentivement, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle était différente.  
Son pelage était constellé de taches rouge sombre et son poil était extrêmement épais.

Emma blêmit en reconnaissant la bête.  
- C'est un tigre rouge ! cria-t-elle aux pirates.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est une véritable machine à tuer ! Ne vous approchez pas de lui !  
Malheureusement, ses paroles furent couvertes par les rugissements du monstre.

Trop tard. Déjà, des pirates tombaient sous les coups de griffe du tigre, et le sang giclait.  
Emma fit glisser sa lame entre ses doigts.  
Elle noua rapidement ses cheveux et resserra ses vêtements.

Puis elle se lança.  
"Ne sous-estime pas les guerrières amazones, Trafalgar Law !"

Elle courut vers le tigre. L'adrénaline du combat lui monta à la tête, et toute sa sauvagerie refit surface. Des flammes se mirent à danser dans ses yeux.  
Elle fonça, sûre d'elle. Elle connaissait le point faible du tigre.  
Elle esquiva les coups de griffe que le monstre lui lança par des bonds gracieux, puis d'un salto, elle se retrouva sur le museau même du tigre rouge.  
Ce dernier n'apprécia pas la petite chose perchée sur son nez et tenta de griffer son propre visage.  
Emma réussit à esquiver le puissant coup de patte et en profita pour décocher un coup de pied dans l'œil du monstre, qui rugit de douleur.

Emma était sur la tête du monstre et elle planta son long poignard effilé dans le crâne du tigre, juste entre les deux oreilles.  
Les yeux du monstre se brouillèrent. Son point faible résidait dans le nerf vital qui était au sommet de son crâne, et l'amazone le savait. Elle profita de la demi-inconscience du monstre pour sauter incroyablement haut...  
... et retomber avec violence sur le tigre.  
Elle s'abattit comme une flèche sur le crâne de la bête. Son coup de pied écrasa la tête du tigre dans un énorme vacarme.  
La tête du monstre s'enfonça de plusieurs centimètres dans le sol. Le félin rouge était KO.

Un grand silence se fit.

Puis tous reprirent peu à peu leurs esprits, et les pirates se mirent à crier de joie.  
- Il est KO !  
- Nous somme sauvés !  
- J'ai cru que nous allions tous être dévorés, hahaha !  
- Ne soit pas idiot, le capitaine l'aurait vaincu.  
- Oui, mais tout de même ! Quelle peur !

- Hé, venez m'aider ! Plusieurs gars sont blessés.  
On emmena les blessés dans le sous-marin pour les soigner, tandis qu'Emma descendait du museau du tigre, maintenant affalé de tout son long sur le sable, les yeux fermés.


	8. Chapitre 8

Emma descendit de la tête du tigre, légèrement essoufflée.  
Elle sentit le regard sinistre de Law posé sur elle, mais elle s'obligea à ne pas regarder dans sa direction et marcha calmement jusqu'au petit campement des pirates pour s'assoir.

En avançant, elle sentit soudain quelque chose couler sur sa joue et porta la main à son visage. Elle l'en retira couverte d'un liquide rouge.  
- Ah... murmura-t-elle. Elle sentit sa tête tourner à la vue de son propre sang.

Le tigre lui avait entaillé la tempe de sa griffe. Elle sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir et tomba à genoux sur le sable.  
Elle allait tomber face contre terre lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la retenir.  
L'odeur de Law.  
Et son bras.  
Qui la retenait.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le sable et tous les pirates étaient tous penchés sur elle.  
- Ce n'est rien, annonça la voix grave et calme de Law. La blessure n'est pas du tout profonde. Elle a perdu conscience à la vue de son propre sang, pas à cause de la blessure.

Les pirates poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement.

L'amazone s'assit brusquement et murmura à voix basse :  
- Je suis désolée ! Cela ne se reproduira plus, pardonnez-moi...  
Elle baissa la tête en serrant les lèvres, comme craignant une punition.  
Les pirates la regardèrent avec étonnement.  
- Pourquoi elle s'excuse ? chuchota quelqu'un.  
- Vas te reposer, intervint Jean Bart. Tu es encore étourdie.  
Emma acquiesça et se releva en titubant. Sachi lui offrit son bras, qu'elle refusa poliment, puis elle disparut rapidement en direction du sous-marin.

Portant la main à sa tempe qui la lançait douloureusement, elle se dirigea en courant vers les chambres, en tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Mille pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Tout d'abord, elle laissait encore Trafalgar Law sans surveillance.  
Elle faiblissait et ne respectait pas sa mission.

Deuxièmement, elle avait perdu conscience à la vue de son propre sang.  
"Quelle nulle !" pesta-t-elle. "Mais quelle nulle !"

Puis, mieux encore, elle s'était excusée après avoir été blessée. Ses sœurs lui avaient dit de ne plus le faire, mais la panique l'avait emportée et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche.  
"Et s'ils comprenaient d'où je viens ? Et s'ils découvraient tout ?" se demanda-t-elle avec affolement.

Elle était si perdue et si confuse qu'elle ne vit pas l'homme qui la suivait.  
Lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre arriver juste derrière elle, elle poussa un cri et lança à l'inconnu un magistral coup de poing qu'il esquiva de justesse.

Puis elle porta une main à sa bouche en voyant qui elle avait tenté de frapper.  
- Ce serait bien si tu arrêtais de me m'agresser à chaque fois que je t'approche, mademoiselle l'Amazone, soupira Law avec ironie.  
- P-pardon !  
- Allons à l'infirmerie. Il faut au moins bander ta blessure.

Elle le suivit, et elle se retrouva bientôt dans l'infirmerie du vaisseau.

C'était une large pièce blanche, emplie de divers ustensiles médicaux. Des piles de livres et de papiers s'entassaient un peu partout, recouvrant les armoires.  
Il y avait aussi un lit qui semblait fait et propre, et elle s'y assit, car ses jambes tremblantes la suppliaient de ne pas rester debout.

Law farfouilla dans une armoire et revint avec un rouleau de bandage blanc qu'il enroula autour de sa tête avec des gestes rapides de professionnel.  
Puis il sera le nœud derrière sa tête.  
- Merci... murmura la jeune fille.

Il la regarda et se pencha vers elle avec un sourire.

Imitant le geste qu'elle avait eu pour lui au matin, il caressa lentement sa joue, essuyant du bout des doigts le sang qui perlait de sa blessure.

- Repose-toi maintenant... mademoiselle l'amazone, souffla-t-il près de son visage.  
Elle sentit sa tête se remettre à tourner.  
- Promis, je ne ferais pas de bêtises pendant ton absence.  
- Arrêtez... de m'appeler comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle en s'écartant.  
Elle avait senti son visage et son corps s'enflammer au contact de sa caresse et ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose : qu'il parte.

Ou qu'il reste. Elle ne savait plus très bien.

Il lui adressa encore un de ses sourires si particuliers, puis il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Silence dans l'infirmerie.  
Elle resta quelques instants immobile, assise sur le lit.

Puis elle s'allongea, en tentant de chasser l'image du sourire de Law qui emplissait ses paupières à chaque fois qu'elle les fermait.

Mais rien à faire.  
Elle pensait à lui.  
Sa joue la brûlait à l'endroit où il l'avait touchée, et elle se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus, son cœur battait bien trop fort.  
Law. Trafalgar Law.  
En repensant à sa caresse, elle sentit des frissons entre ses cuisses.


	9. Chapitre 9

Sur le rivage, le vent soufflait doucement, faisant voltiger les grains de sable blanc dans l'air chaud et sec d'Amazon Lily.  
Tout était calme, mis à part le groupe bruyants des Hearts Pirates qui mangeaient au bord de l'eau.

Plus loin, le capitaine de l'équipage était en compagnie du géant, Jean Bart.  
Ils étaient assis assez loin du campement, de sorte qu'aucun pirate ne pouvait entendre leur conversation, à moins de s'approcher bien plus près d'eux.

Le second du capitaine, l'ours blanc féru d'arts martiaux, dormait profondément sur le sable sans se soucier de son capitaine nonchalamment appuyé contre lui.  
Jean Bart, lui, était assis en tailleur. Du haut de ses quelques 6 mètres de haut, il devait se pencher pour parler à voix basse avec son capitaine.  
- Vous vouliez me parler, capitaine ?  
- J'ai des questions à te poser... à propos de notre charmante gardienne, lui annonça Law avec un fin sourire.  
- Je vois.  
- J'ai remarqué ton intérêt, et plus encore, ta gentillesse envers elle.

Jean Bart ferma les yeux un instant.  
- Hum. Oui, c'est vrai, je lui porte un intérêt particulier. Et vous aussi, capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas le nier.  
- ... Dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Le géant jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls.  
- Eh bien... cette jeune fille...  
Jean Bart se pencha plus encore vers Law.  
- C'est une ancienne esclave.

Trafalgar Law releva la tête.

Pour une fois, il avait un air grave.  
- ... Comment ?  
Jean Bart acquiesça en silence.  
- En es-tu sûr ?  
- Presque sûr... Je sens émaner d'elle cette peur particulière qui me fait reconnaitre les anciens esclaves. Elle a sans doute un jour été la propriété des Dragons Célestes.

Le capitaine ne répondit pas. Son visage demeurait dans l'ombre.  
Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence lourd de sens.  
L'horreur, la pitié et le dégout planaient dans l'air...  
Emma était un ancienne esclave. C'était une information difficile à digérer.

Trafalgar Law ne souriait plus. Jean Bart, à qui cette révélation rappelait son dur passé d'esclave, fermait les yeux et serrait les lèvres.  
Ils restèrent dans le silence pendant un moment, comme pour un hommage silencieux.

Après un long moment, Trafalgar prit la parole.

- Nous avons tous songé en la voyant qu'elle était native de l'île ; une amazone parmi d'autres ayant grandi sur Amazon Lily... Mais si Hancock l'a envoyé nous surveiller, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres. Si elle a effectivement été une esclave, elle connait mieux que personne la laideur du monde extérieur et ses dangers. Difficile pour nous de tromper sa vigilance.  
- Hancock l'a surestimée, rétorqua le géant. Il est évident qu'elle a eu des faiblesses ces derniers jours, mais Hancock n'a certainement pas pensé au fait qu'elle pouvait avoir un cœur, des souvenirs et des émotions.  
- Ce n'est pas son genre, ricana Law.  
- Vous pouvez parler, capitaine.

A cet instant, Emma sortit du sous-marin d'une démarche légèrement tremblante.  
Jean Bart et le capitaine la virent et échangèrent un regard entendu.  
L'amazone, éblouie par le soleil, resta adossée au mur quelques instants, puis elle rejoignit la plage.  
Les pirates l'interpellèrent et l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux.  
De loin, ils la virent accepter et s'assoir timidement auprès d'eux, sous les cris de Sachi et Penguin.

Jean Bart jeta un coup d'œil à son capitaine et le vit les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille.  
Le chirurgien de la mort prit la parole :  
- Maintenant que tu le dis...  
Son sourire habituel revint flotter sur ses lèvres :  
- ... elle couvre toujours son dos.  
Jean Bart toussota.  
- Pour votre plus grand déplaisir, à ce que je vois, capitaine...

Le sourire ironique -presque sadique, s'agrandit.  
- En effet...

Il rit et se leva. L'effet de la grave révélation de Jean Bart s'était estompé.  
La plage semblait se revenir à la vie... En regardant son capitaine, Jean Bart admira sa facilité à assimiler les pires horreurs.

- Bon ! Je vais rentrer, annonça le jeune homme en saisissant son nodachi. Je dois aller m'enquérir de l'état de Chapeau de paille.  
Il regarda droit dans les yeux le géant.  
- Cette petite conversation reste entre nous, bien sûr... et, une dernière chose...  
Il se retourna et commença à marcher vers le sous-marin.  
- ... veille sur elle !


	10. Chapitre 10

Les yeux dans le vide, Emma se rendit compte qu'elle pensait encore à la même chose, à savoir le sourire de Law.  
Malgré le trouble qu'elle éprouvait, elle se rendit compte que penser à lui procurait un étrange plaisir...

La pensée de la nuit qui tombait la plongeait dans l'angoisse. Elle allait à nouveau être proche de Law et il lui semblait qu'elle ne parviendrait plus à se contrôler lorsqu'elle serait près de lui.  
Elle aurait voulu être insensible. Combien de fois l'avait-elle souhaité ?  
Elle voulait se fermer, tout oublier, les mauvais souvenirs... et la solitude.  
Trafalgar Law... Après toute une vie à chercher la lumière, voilà qu'il l'attirait à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Sur Amazon Lily, elle avait découvert la liberté.  
Mais qu'en était-il dans sa tête ? La réponse était malheureusement claire.

Elle était toujours prisonnière.

Après une légère hésitation, elle frappa à la porte du capitaine. Elle aurait bien voulu dormir seule, ou mieux encore, ailleurs, dehors, sur la plage ou dans les bois.  
Mais une fois encore, le visage radieux de l'Impératrice Pirate s'imposa dans son esprit et la rappela à l'ordre.  
"Hebihime-Sama... Je vous obéirai jusqu'à la mort..." pensa-t-elle avec tendresse et détermination.

Elle frappa deux coups contre la large porte.  
Une voix douce et masculine lui répondit.  
- Entre.  
Elle entra et découvrit Law assis à son bureau, au milieu d'une liasse de livres ouverts. Il semblait travailler sérieusement.

- Si tu es fatiguée, tu peux te coucher, annonça-t-il. Mais ne me dérange pas, ou je te mets dehors.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, prit sur elle et ne répondit pas, malgré son envie de lui faire payer sa suffisance.  
Elle s'assit dans un coin. Il était bien sûr hors de question qu'elle dorme, hors de question qu'ils se retrouvent lui éveillé, et elle, endormie et vulnérable !

Mais la journée avait été riche en émotions. L'attaque des loups, son combat contre le tigre, sa blessure... et plus encore, ses émotions contradictoires.  
Elle était en fait si fatiguée qu'elle sombra dans le sommeil malgré sa volonté de rester éveillée.

Les images se succédaient dans son esprit alors qu'elle tombait dans les bras de Morphée.  
Il faisait un peu froid... elle avait froid... Le sang coulait sur sa joue... Law. Law l'avait retenue avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol... il...

Elle dormait.

_

Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux. Quelqu'un l'avait soulevée, quelqu'un la portait maintenant dans ses bras d'une démarche chaloupée et ce quelqu'un avait une odeur enivrante. Ce quelqu'un lui tenait vraiment chaud. Ce quelqu'un lui donnait envie de se blottir contre lui... Ce quelqu'un...

Elle ouvrit tout à fait les yeux.  
- LAW !  
Elle se dégagea d'un mouvement et atterrit sur le sol, devant Law qui, la seconde d'avant, la portait dans ses bras.  
- Que fais-tu ?! s'énerva-t-elle. Ne me touche pas !  
Nullement impressionné par sa colère, Trafalgar Law lui répondit en souriant :  
- Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu dors, mademoiselle l'amazone.  
Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement.  
- T-Tais toi ! Que me faisais-tu ?!  
- Tu t'es endormie et je te portais à ton lit. Tu n'allais pas dormir par terre.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à me réveiller ! Comment oses-tu me toucher ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher !

Le regard de Trafalgar Law s'assombrit soudain.  
Son sourire disparut et sans prévenir, il la poussa brutalement contre le mur de la cabine.  
- Tu crois ? murmura-t-il en saisissant son menton entre ses doigts. Il se trouve que tout ce qui est dans ce sous-marin...  
Il rapprocha son visage du sien.  
- _... m'appartient_.  
Elle sentit son corps s'enflammer à vitesse grand V et le repoussa avec violence.  
- NE... NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Il recula et considéra avec intensité la jeune fille adossée au mur. Elle avait les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Puis il se remit à sourire, comme si rien n'était.  
- Avant de dormir, je dois encore voir certaines choses avec mes hommes. Tu veux venir me surveiller ?  
- NON !  
Il sortit tranquillement, ignorant la rage bouillonnante de l'amazone.  
- J'espère que tu te feras bouffer par un tigre, espèce de psychopathe ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
- Aucun risque ! répondit-il en riant.

Une fois Law disparut, Emma se laissa tomber sur son lit, toute tremblante.

_"Tout ce qui est dans ce sous-marin m'appartient."_

"Espèce de taré, pervers et psychopathe !" ragea-t-elle intérieurement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, à ce taré ?! Il m'a pris dans ses bras..."  
Elle donna un coup de poing dans son oreiller et s'allongea sur le lit en tremblant, son cœur battant de façon effrénée.

Allongé à l'orée du bois, Trafalgar Law, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, contemplait le feuillage des arbres déployé au-dessus de lui.  
Bientôt, des bruits de pas le rejoignirent.  
- Tout va bien, capitaine ? demanda Jean Bart.  
- Oui.  
- Veuillez me pardonner, capitaine, mais... vous semblez troublé. Que s'est-il passé ?  
Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates ferma les yeux et soupira.  
- Rien... il ne s'est rien passé.

Le manteau de la nuit recouvrit l'île des femmes.


	11. Chapitre 11

Aphélandra, personne ne l'ignorait, était d'une nature extrêmement confiante et terriblement naïve.  
C'est donc tout naturellement sur elle que Trafalgar Law jeta son dévolu lorsqu'il s'agit pour lui de trouver une victime facile à manipuler...

Le jour se levait sur Amazon Lily. Les amazones arrivaient sur la rive : elles avaient décidé de venir aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour éviter le soulèvement bruyant des pirates à leur venue.

Emma, qui les guettait, les entendit approcher et les accueillit avec le sourire. La veille, elle avait pleuré de rage à cause Trafalgar Law, mais elle n'en montra rien.  
Elle ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter ses sœurs et avait choisi de faire bonne figure.

Aphélandra était présente, chargée de lourds paniers de victuailles.  
Trafalgar Law, qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, avait dit à Jean Bart de l'assister pour la venue des amazones.  
N'importe quelle personne aurait trouvé cette requête légitime : Jean Bart était la personne idéale pour transporter de lourdes charges, étant donné sa taille et sa musculature.  
Mais le géant savait qu'il n'en était rien. En voyant le regard de son capitaine, il avait bien compris que le chirurgien de la mort préparait un mauvais coup.

Emma, il faut bien l'avouer, était toute à sa joie de voir ses amies et ne s'occupait plus du tout de Trafalgar Law. Et parce qu'Aphélandra était aussi très serviable, elle alla elle-même porter les paniers près du sous-marin, et c'est à cette occasion que Law l'intercepta.

- Hé, toi !

La belle amazone se retourna et découvrit le jeune homme assis comme à son habitude de façon décontractée, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu connais bien Emma ?

Le visage étonné d'Aphélandra s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

- Oui, bien sûr ! C'est une de mes meilleures amies.

Les lèvres de Trafalgar s'étirèrent plus encore.

- Je m'en doutais. Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui. Elle nous a dit qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup, ajouta Law de sa voix douce.  
- Elle a dit ça ? Oh, ça me fait plaisir ! ... Parce que, d'habitude, Emma ne parle pas beaucoup.  
- Ah ? Pourtant, elle nous a raconté beaucoup de choses sur elle. Toute son histoire.  
- Vraiment ? Etrange... Emma ne parle jamais d'elle.  
- Elle nous a tout raconté...

Law se pencha vers Aphélandra.

- ... tout, même son passé d'esclave.

Les yeux d'Aphélandra s'agrandirent d'étonnement.

- Incroyable ! Elle vous a parlé de ça ? Elle qui n'aime pas en parler !

Malgré ses yeux dans l'ombre, Trafalgar Law ne put dissimuler sa satisfaction. Aphélandra venait de révéler la véracité de l'intuition de Jean Bart : Emma avait été esclave des Dragons Célestes.

- Eh oui... N'est-ce pas, Jean ? Elle nous a tout dit.

Jean Bart poussa un léger soupir et leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas totalement d'accord avec cette manipulation, mais il répondit tout de même :

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Aphélandra se pencha vers le capitaine des Hearts Pirates.

- Elle vous a dit tout ça... vous devez être un homme vraiment bien, alors ! Et dire que Hebihime-Sama se méfie de vous !

Emma et les autres amazones avaient fini par remarquer le capitaine et les deux géants qui parlaient à l'écart et s'approchaient d'un air suspicieux.

- Aphélandra-chan, commença Law de sa voix veloutée, pour Emma, il vaut mieux que cela reste entre nous...  
- J'ai compris ! l'interrompit la belle géante. Secret ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Law lui sourit avec satisfaction. Les amazones hélèrent Aphélandra, qui les rejoignit en souriant.

- Aphélandra, de quoi as-tu parlé avec cet homme ? souffla Ran d'un air suspicieux.  
- Oh ! de la nourriture.  
- Fais attention. Il est très dangereux, tu sais.  
- Mais non, il est gentil ! répondit la géante en riant.

Emma, elle, rejoignit Jean Bart et le capitaine, mais elle n'osa demander le sujet de leur conversation. Elle était sure que Law l'aurait envoyé balader.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid et s'assis à ses côtés, heureuse de la présence de Jean Bart. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à rester seule avec lui !

Law ne cessait de sourire, ce qui l'énervait.  
Il se tourna vers elle et la détailla de haut en bas sans aucune gêne, ce qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.  
"Ne sourit pas comme ça" pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.  
"Et arrête de me troubler..."


	12. Chapitre 12

L'état de Monkey D. Luffy s'était amélioré durant la nuit. On pouvait même dire qu'il ne nécessitait plus autant d'attention, car sa tension était stable.

- Sa vie est-elle toujours en danger ? demanda Emma à Law lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire cela à ses hommes.  
- Non, répondit Law sans la regarder. Mais tout dépend... de sa volonté à vivre.

Emma ne répondit rien. Elle avait su, bien sûr, que Luffy avait vu mourir son frère à la guerre de Marineford. Comme elle était solitaire et silencieuse, elle ne s'était pas beaucoup liée à Luffy lors de son séjour à Amazon Lily, mais ses sœurs l'aimait beaucoup, et Hancock plus encore. Aussi Emma priait de tout son cœur pour le rétablissement de Luffy.

La journée se passa sans heurts.  
Emma se tenait à bonne distance de Law, sans pour autant cesser de le surveiller.  
Elle passa la journée à le suivre, ne le laissant pas s'approcher à moins d'une distance de trois ou quatre mètres. Law riait de sa méfiance, nullement ennuyé par sa colère.

Le seul rebondissement de la journée fut peut-être la fin de l'après-midi, où Law voulu pénétrer dans la forêt.  
Il avait vu, disait-il, des plantes qui seraient bien utiles aux soins de Luffy.

Emma ne le croyait pas, mais dans le doute, elle le laissa s'aventurer de quelques mètres seulement dans la forêt. Elle interdit aux autres hommes de l'accompagner, et, pour la première fois de la journée, elle se rapprocha de lui. Hors de question de lui laisser tenter le moindre mouvement suspect dans le territoire des amazones.

Alors que l'orée du bois se refermait derrière eux, les dissimulant aux regards des pirates, Trafalgar Law se retourna et la regarda avec intensité.  
Il avança vers elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire reculer.  
Il avança encore, elle recula, et cela continua jusqu'à ce qu'Emma sente son dos cogner contre un arbre. Paniquée, elle le vit avancer vers elle et poser une main sur le tronc de l'arbre, juste à côté de sa tête.

Il se pencha sur elle avec un mauvais sourire.

- Alors, mademoiselle l'amazone ? murmura-t-il en se servant de sa main libre pour attraper une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il entortilla entre ses doigts. Tu veux m'éviter ?

Il rapprocha son corps du sien et Emma se raidit contre le tronc.

- Aurais-tu... peur de moi ? souffla-t-il, près, beaucoup trop près de son visage.  
- Non, rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb. Tu me répugnes.  
- Ou alors aurais-tu... des choses à cacher ? continua Law en la sondant de son regard argenté.

A ces mots, Emma senti son cœur accélérer.

Elle conserva cependant un regard froid et le repoussa loin d'elle.

- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles... espèce de taré !

Law lui sourit et ramassa les herbes qu'il avait récoltées.  
La proximité de Law plongeait comme toujours Emma dans un profond trouble, et elle se dépêcha de le ramener sur le morceau de plage.

"Il est détestable", grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Malgré ce léger incident, la journée s'était au final relativement bien passée.  
Et le soir étant tombé, c'est sans crainte qu'Emma se rendit à la chambre du capitaine.  
Rien ne la préparait à ce qui allait se produire, et elle ne se doutait malheureusement pas de ce qui allait se passer.

Elle entra dans la chambre et y trouva l'homme qui la torturait mentalement depuis des jours : le capitaine des Hearts Pirates, qui la fixa d'un regard froid.  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et elle voulut aller s'allonger sans un regard pour lui.  
"Autant ne pas chercher les problèmes..."

Oui, on aurait pu croire que Law, qui avait découvert le secret d'Emma, soit satisfait de sa trouvaille et s'arrête à cette victoire.  
Mais nul ne connaissait vraiment les intentions du chirurgien de la mort.

Etait-ce du sadisme pur et simple ?  
Avait-il une idée derrière la tête ?  
Désirait-il pousser à bout la jeune fille ?  
Nul ne le sait.  
Toujours est-il qu'il saisit son nodachi.

Emma, au son de la lame, voulu se retourner. Elle n'en eut pas le temps.  
Trafalgar Law avait plongé sur elle à la vitesse de l'éclair et la longue lame s'abattit sur son dos.

Tout se passa comme au ralenti.

Durant une seconde, Emma pensa qu'elle allait mourir, tranchée en deux par l'épée du rookie dont la tête valait 2OO millions.  
Et sur le moment, elle n'éprouva aucune peine.

Ce n'était que la juste continuité des choses. La vie d'une esclave n'ayant aucune valeur, il n'y avait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle meure jeune et sans raison particulière.  
Elle ferma les yeux et attendit le tranchant de la lame contre sa peau.

...  
Mais il n'en fut rien.

La lame passa sous son vêtement et trancha l'étoffe de bas en haut.  
Emma, qui avait plongé en avant par réflexe, tomba à genoux sur le sol.  
Sa veste tranchée en deux tomba de chaque côté de son corps et elle se retrouva simplement vêtue de sa jupe.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, le dos exposé au regard de Law.

Sur le dos fragile de l'amazone, trônait telle une malédiction l'infâme marque des esclaves.  
Un grand cercle orné de trois griffes en haut, et d'une en bas.  
La marque des Dragons Célestes, qui lui avait été apposée à l'âge de sept ans.

Elle ne bougea pas, ne cria pas, ne chercha pas à cacher son dos.  
Dès qu'elle avait senti le vêtement se fendre, elle avait compris.

Elle avait compris ses regards pleins d'arrogance sur elle, comme s'il connaissait tout d'elle.  
Elle avait compris sa discussion à voix basse avec Aphélandra.  
Elle avait compris l'intérêt et la gentillesse de Jean Bart envers elle.

Law se tenait debout derrière elle, son épée à la main.  
Combien de temps s'écoula alors dans la chambre ?  
Difficile de savoir.

Toute peur ou colère avait disparu du cœur d'Emma.  
Ne restait plus que la peine et l'humiliation.

Dans un premier temps, Trafalgar Law ne comprit pas pourquoi le dos de la jeune fille tremblait, puis il comprit.  
Elle pleurait.  
De grosses larmes perlaient à ses paupières et roulaient le long de ses joues avant d'aller s'écraser sur la moquette.

Secouée de sanglots, elle pleura devant l'homme qui l'humiliait.  
Il avait tout deviné d'elle et de son passé.  
Elle pleurait.  
Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle avait cessé d'en avoir peur à l'âge de sept ans.  
Elle pleurait son passé d'esclave, elle pleurait l'infâme marque de son dos qui n'avait jamais cessé de la brûler durant toutes ses années.

Puis elle parla enfin.  
Sa voix, bien qu'enrouée par les larmes, était calme et froide.

- Trafalgar Law. Tu as donc deviné d'où je venais.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle sentait nettement sa présence dans son dos, et plus encore, ses yeux posés sur son dos et sur cette honteuse marque.  
Elle continua d'un ton très calme :  
- Si tu comptes me revendre, je trouverai le moyen de me tuer avant d'être achetée. Si tu veux m'humilier devant tes hommes, je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, vas-y. Si tu veux simplement me tuer parce que je suis une esclave dont la vie est sans valeur... ne te gêne pas !

Elle ajouta avec amertume :

- J'attends même ça... avec impatience.

Il s'accroupit près d'elle.

Emma envisagea alors les possibilités suivantes :  
- il allait la frapper.  
- il allait se moquer d'elle.  
- il allait la tuer.

Bref, elle se préparait à tout, sauf à ce qu'il fit.

Car contre toute attente, il se pencha vers elle... et l'enlaça.  
Il noua étroitement ses bras autour de sa taille et eut le geste le plus inattendu au monde :

Il se pencha, et embrassa la marque de son dos.

Emma eut un sursaut et sentit son cœur rater deux ou trois battements. Elle était si surprise qu'elle en oublia de respirer.  
Law en profita pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres dans son dos et ré-embrasser la marque rouge.  
Il recommença sans s'arrêter, sans se soucier des tremblements qui secouaient la jeune fille.

Emma n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années.  
Les larmes de rage qu'elle avait versé la veille dans son lit et celle versées à l'instant sous le coup de l'humiliation avaient été les premières depuis six longues années.  
Et voilà qu'un flot de larmes la submergeait...

Les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues, dans la bouche, jusqu'au menton, puis dans le cou, certaines tombaient sur sa poitrine et roulaient le long de ses seins.

Law posait des baisers tout le long de son dos et la tenait fermement par la taille.

Qui aurait pu deviner que le chirurgien de la mort pouvait avoir de tels gestes ?  
Emma sentait la brûlure incessante de son dos disparaitre sous les lèvres du capitaine, et ses larmes redoublaient.

Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré.  
Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.  
Elle sentait des nœuds terriblement douloureux se défaire en elle.

"... Law !"  
Elle se retourna vers lui.

En passant devant la porte du capitaine, Jean Bart avait entendu les pleurs abondants d'une jeune fille.  
Il avait entrouvert la porte avec discrétion et, estomaqué, avait contemplé ce tableau hors du commun :

La belle amazone, dos nu et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, en larmes, était blottie dans les bras d'un homme.

Jean Bart sourit.  
C'était bien cet homme-là, qu'on disait froid et sans cœur, qui la serrait contre lui en couvrant son dos meurtri de caresses.

Il referma doucement la porte.  
Devant cette scène, les paroles d'une vieille chanson lui revinrent en mémoire :

_"Toute ta vie_  
_Tu attendais seulement ce moment pour être libre..."_


	13. Chapitre 13

Il saisit avec douceur une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Dis-moi... mademoiselle l'amazone...

Il avait retiré son sweat-shirt et le lui avait enfilé.  
Un peu moins nue et un peu plus calme, Emma avait réussi à quelque peu apaiser le flot de ses larmes.

Le jeune homme murmura à son oreille :

- ... _Qui es-tu ?_

_"Ane-Sama... qu'as-tu fait ?!"_

_"Je __l__'emmène avec nous. Suis-moi, petite !"_

* * * * * * *

Je m'appelle Emma. Je suis née sur Grand Line. Je ne connais ni mon nom, ni mon île natale. Je ne me rappelle plus du prénom de ma mère.  
Mes seuls souvenirs d'enfance ne sont que des couleurs floues.

Un jour, j'ai été capturée.  
Je ne me souviens que d'une main se refermant autour de mon poignet.  
J'ai été emmenée par des bandits qui m'ont revendue dans un marché d'esclave.  
J'ai servi des hommes, j'ai travaillé, on m'a vendue et revendue... et j'ai grandi ainsi.

A l'âge de sept ans, j'étais maigre mais jolie. Je savais tout faire et j'apprenais vite.  
Un Dragon Céleste m'a achetée.

J'ai pris conscience de la petite flamme de vie que je possédais au moment où l'on m'a brûlé le dos...  
Mais c'était trop tard. J'étais déjà un oiseau en cage.

Les années passés au côté du Dragon Céleste, je veux les oublier.  
Même si les traces sont indélébiles, je veux croire qu'un jour, j'oublierais.

A douze ans, j'étais trop abimée pour bien servir mes maitres. On m'envoyait faire les courses.  
Et c'est un jour d'automne, en peinant à ramener mes commissions, que ma vie a basculée...

Pieds nus dans la rue, j'étais chargée de lourds sacs remplis d'une délicieuse nourriture, dont je ne pouvais pas me rassasier malgré la faim qui me tordait le ventre.  
J'étais si fatiguée...

Je me suis cognée contre un homme qui, faché, m'a envoyée valser d'un coup de pied dans le ventre.  
Je suis tombé par terre en criant.  
Les passants, sans un mot, se sont écartés de moi..

J'étais trop faible pour me relever et je n'arrivais pas à me remettre sur mes deux jambes.  
L'homme qui m'avait frappé se moquait de moi et me regardait tenter de me remettre debout.

Et puis, en une seconde... elle était là !  
C'était une grande femme encapuchonnée...  
Elle a envoyé l'homme au tapis d'un magistral coup de pied.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux.

Les passants se sont mis à crier et à fuir :  
- Comment as-t-elle osé l'attaquer ?  
- Elle a protégé une esclave !  
- Fuyons ! Les Dragons Célestes seront bientôt là !

Moi, j'ai perdu connaissance.

Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais ailleurs.  
Trois femmes parlaient autour de moi avec animation.  
L'une était grande, grosse, et avait des cheveux dorés.  
La deuxième était encapuchonnée, mais on apercevait des cheveux verts ondulés et de beaux yeux en amande.

La troisième, ma sauveuse, était la plus belle...  
Elle avait ôté sa capuche, révélant de longs cheveux noirs et un visage dont la beauté dépassait tout entendement...  
Je pensais rêver.

_"Ane-Sama... qu'as-tu fait ?!"_

_"Je l'emmène avec nous."_

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et je me suis sentis enveloppée par une étrange vague rose...  
Lorsque j'ai porté les mains à mon collier d'esclave, je n'ai pu retenir un cri de surprise : il s'était changé en pierre !

La belle femme l'a brisé d'un coup de pied.  
Puis elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux :

_"Suis-moi, petite !"_

_* * * * * * *_

Emma soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Tu te doutes de la suite... Boa Hancock m'a emmenée sur son bateau, jusqu'à Amazon Lily. Elle m'a donné des armes. Des vêtements. De la nourriture. Un foyer. Des amies...

Elle marqua une pose.

- ... Une vie.  
Hancock m'a donné la liberté.

Il l'avait écouté sans un mot, le sourire au lèvre.

A vrai dire, elle savait bien qu'il était encore dangereux.  
Mais elle s'en fichait.  
Elle se fichait de tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire.  
Si elle voulait être tuée ou détruite par quelqu'un... elle voulait que ce soit par lui.  
Parce que...  
Parce qu'il avait embrassé la marque de son esclavage.

- Je me fiche que tu utilise tout ça contre moi, murmura-t-elle.  
- Tu n'a pas peur de ce que je pourrais en faire ? chuchota-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
- Si...

Il rit doucement.

- Tu n'es pas logique...  
- Et toi, tu es taré...

Il se mit soudain à la serrer contre lui, beaucoup plus fort qu'auparavant.

- Oui, je suis taré. Dors, maintenant. Ici.

Elle protesta faiblement, mais il la fit taire en la serrant encore plus fort.

- Law... gémit-elle, le souffle coupé. Tu me serres trop fort...  
- Désolé, murmura-t-il tout bas. Mais mes bras refusent de bouger.

Elle était trop épuisée par les larmes pour se disputer avec lui une fois de plus, et elle abandonna la partie en se laissant glisser dans le sommeil.


	14. Chapitre 14

Emma ouvrit les yeux lorsque la lumière du soleil lui picota le visage. Elle était allongée sur le canapé, les jambes repliées et délicatement recouvertes par une couverture.

Elle se redressa légèrement et chercha Law du regard. Il n'était pas dans la chambre.  
Elle se leva, un peu trop vite car ses jambes flageolèrent et elle trébucha. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en masse, aussi bien les gestes de Law que les picotements dans son bas-ventre.

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air et se dépêcha de sortir. Elle avait besoin d'être à l'air libre.  
Est-ce que tout ça n'avait pas été un rêve ?  
Qui pourrait être capable d'embrasser la marque d'une esclave brulée par le fer rouge ? Personne...

Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Elle en était sure. Ou presque sure...  
En fait, il lui suffirait de voir son visage pour savoir si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ou un fait bien réel.

« Law », pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces. « J'ai besoin de voir ton visage... J'ai besoin de savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve ! »

Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, tête baissée, vers la sortie. Il devait être sur la plage, avec les autres pirates...  
Dans sa hâte, elle se cogna contre une masse blanche qui se retourna vers elle.

- Bepo ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à courir comme ça ?

- Je... tu ne saurais pas où est Law ? Je veux dire, le capitaine ?

- Euh, oui mais... dis-moi, tu ne porterais pas un pull du capitaine, là ?

Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi avec le sweat-shirt dont le capitaine l'avait revêtue la veille, et qu'elle le portait toujours.  
« Mon dieu ! Mais quelle idiote ! »

Elle repartit en courant dans la chambre pour se changer, sous le regard surpris de Bepo. Mais à ce moment précis, Trafalgar Law, entouré de ses hommes, apparut au bout du couloir. Emma se jeta derrière un mur et le vit passer. Il semblait revenir d'une visite à son malade : d'un air concentré, il retirait ses gants blancs de chirurgien.  
Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se senti terriblement apaisée :  
"Ce n'était pas un rêve... ça s'est réellement passé..."

Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, comme à son habitude, et il semblait plus décontracté que jamais.  
« Quel est ce sentiment ? » se demanda-t-elle en sentant une immense vague enfler dans sa poitrine. « Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes tremblements, ni le rouge qui me monte au joues, ni les battements désordonnés de mon cœur... cet espèce de sorcier ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?! »

Law disparut au coin du couloir.  
Au milieu de ses hommes, il souriait nonchalemment.  
Il pensait à la fille aux yeux parfois si étincelants.  
Il pensait à Emma.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien plus tard dans la matinée, alors que le soleil était déjà haut. Elle était en compagnie de Bepo sur le rivage, et s'amusait à lui montrer comment faire des ricochets.

Elle était en train de rire aux éclats devant la maladresse de l'ours lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Law, qui arrivait en souriant. Elle sentit tout son corps se raidir et son coeur s'emballer.

Law envoya Bepo accomplir ses tâches de second.  
Après s'être excusé quatre ou cinq fois, le pauvre ours polaire s'éclipsa, les laissant seuls au bord de l'eau.

Il la parcourut des yeux et lui murmura :

- Tu sembles troublée.

- A qui la faute ? chuchota Emma en détournant la tête, troublée par la proximité du jeune homme.

Son odeur lui faisait tourner la tête, car elle lui rappelait sans arrêt leur étreinte de la veille, ce qui faisait naitre de nouvelles vagues de chaleur dans son ventre.

"Te fais pas d'idées", se répetait-elle sans cesse. "Il possède tout ce qu'il faut pour te détruire. Il est dangereux."

- Dis... commença-t-elle, hésitante. Tu... tu n'as rien dit à tes hommes, je veux dire, à propos de ce que tu as vu hier ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Merci, soupira-t-elle avec un regard chargé de reconnaissance.

Elle voulait lui en dire plus sur ses sentiments, mais les mots s'embrouillaient dans sa bouche.

- Vous, les pirates, vous êtes tous des salauds... enfin... pas vous, je veux dire... comment dire, je...

- Tu critiques les pirates, alors que tu en es toi-même une ? l'interrompit-il en souriant.

- Moi, une pirate ?! s'écria-t-elle. N'importe quoi ! Je...

Elle se tut brusquement en sursautant.  
La main de Law s'était posée sur sa cuisse et remontait doucement, en caressant le tatouage représentant les Jolly Roger des pirates Kuja.

- Et ça, alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, en souriant devant son trouble.

Elle s'écarta, brisant en hâte la caresse et se mit à balbutier :

- Mais, tu... tu ne comprends rien... Ça c'est... Parce que je leur dois tout...

Il la fit taire d'un geste et la regarda en souriant.

- Tu sais, un pirate, c'est surtout quelqu'un qui recherche la liberté.

Alors... n'en es-tu pas une ?


	15. Chapitre 15

Il était plus de midi.  
Emma, à la surprise générale, s'était assise au milieu des pirates et avait commencé à manger avec eux, comme si ne rien n'était.  
L'amazone, d'habitude si méfiante et si renfermée, avait étonné tous les pirates en riant de bon coeur aux plaisanteries douteuses de Penguin !

Elle dévorait à pleines dents sa nourriture, ce qui lui attirait des rires amusés et des regards attendris de l'équipage des Hearts.  
Amusé par son appétit, Jean Bart lui avait offert sa part, qu'elle avait acceptée avec gratitude.  
Personne mieux que le géant ne pouvait comprendre sa faim incessante.

Puis elle s'était interposée dans la discussion animée entre Sachi et Penguin, qui se disputaient pour savoir quelle amazone était la plus belle.  
Penguin soutenait Aphélandra, Sachi votait pour Emma.

- Mes sœurs sont toutes belles, intervint Emma en riant. Il est impossible de dire laquelle a le plus de charme.

- Mais, Emma-chan, quel est ton avis, à toi ? N'y a-t-il pas une amazone plus belle encore que toutes les autres ?

- Si, répondit Emma avec franchise. C'est Hebihime-sama. Mais elle est surtout belle ici, ajouta-t-elle en posant la main sur son cœur.

- Surtout belle ici... ? répéta Sachi. Ah, oui, je comprends ! C'est vrai qu'elle en a de bien plus gros que n'importe quelle amazone.

- Mais non, imbécile ! Je ne parle pas de ça !

Les pirates autour d'eux riaient.  
Jean Bart vint s'assoir près de son capitaine, qui contemplait la scène à quelques mètres de là.

- Quel changement... sourit le géant. Elle est bien plus ouverte, et elle parle aux autres...

- Je sais que tu nous as vus, hier, le coupa le capitaine. Mais ne lui dis rien. Elle est encore bien trop fragile pour en parler.

Jean Bart hocha la tête avec approbation.

- Maintenant, vous avez libéré deux esclaves... murmura le géant. Vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle, capitaine.

Law tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

- Reste dans mon équipage, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Jusqu'à la mort.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

- Nous n'avons plus d'eau potable, annonça le capitaine des Hearts Pirates à Emma. N'y aurait-il pas de l'eau douce quelque part dans la forêt ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à pénétrer dans cette partie d'Amazon Lily.

- Mais toi, si.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas sans surveillance, et vous le savez bien...

- Tu n'as donc aucune confiance en moi ? demanda Law d'une voix douce.

- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua Emma en rougissant et en baissant les yeux. Je suis fidèle aux ordres de Hebihime-sama.

Law soupira.

- Nous avons besoin d'eau douce pour les soins de Monkey D. Luffy.

A ces mots, Emma releva la tête, alarmée.

- Tu es sure que tu ne pourrais pas y aller et nous en rapporter ?

- Allez-y tous les deux, intervint Jean Bart qui assistait à leur débat. Emma sait où se trouve l'eau, et vous, capitaine, vous serez sous sa surveillance en y allant avec elle. De plus, nous avons pu constater de nos propres yeux que cette forêt regorgeait d'animaux dangereux. Vous ne serez pas trop de deux en cas de danger.

- Très bien, soupira Emma, inquiète au sujet de Luffy. Je m'en remets à vous.

- Parfait, sourit le chirurgien de la mort. Allons-y.

La forêt se referma rapidement sur eux. Emma allait en tête ; tranchant de son poignard les lianes barrant le chemin. Trafalgar Law la suivait, les mains dans les poches, son nodachi sur l'épaule, décontracté même dans cette jungle menaçante.

Elle sentait à chaque pas la présence du jeune homme derrière elle, et sentait son trouble augmenter de mètre en mètre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner de temps à autre, et de lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle était comme hypnotisée par la félinité qui se dégageait du jeune homme lorsqu'il marchait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination.  
L'endroit était féérique, presque irréel...

C'était un lac d'eau douce, entouré de cascades et de verdure.

Une douce lumière baignait le lieu de reflets bleus et verts.  
L'eau était limpide, pure.

Grisés par ce panorama, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment silencieux, admirant ce havre de paix et de lumière.  
Emma se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de lui prendre la main. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et se baissa pour tremper sa main dans l'eau claire, rompant le charme du moment.

- Cette eau... donne vraiment envie de se plonger dedans, murmura Law.

- Mais c'est possible, répondit Emma. Je me suis déjà baignée ici.

Elle comprit trop tard son erreur en voyant le regard de Law.

- Ah oui ? Eh, on se baigne ?

- N'y pense même pas !

Law la regarda du coin de l'oeil.

- N'as-tu pas... comme une petite raison de m'obéir ? murmura perfidement le jeune homme.

- Espèce de... commença Emma.

- Sincèrement, la coupa-t-il. Tu n'as pas envie de te baigner ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Elle mourrait d'envie de plonger dans l'eau claire.

- Si... murmura-t-elle.

- Alors, tu te priverais pour moi ? demanda-t-il calmement en croisant les bras.

Là, il l'avait coincée. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui répondre oui.

- Tu m'as eue... soupira-t-elle.

Elle lui jeta une regard de défi et se mit à défaire ses vêtements.

Hormis le fait qu'elle cachait sans cesse son dos, Emma portait toujours les mêmes habits légers que les amazones.

Ce genre de vêtements courts, colorés et originaux lui plaisaient beaucoup.  
Pourtant, ce jour-là, Emma le regrettait amèrement :  
Ses sous-vêtements, bien que couvrant son dos, restait des sous-vêtements et cachait bien peu de son corps.

- Eh bien, je suis impressionné, commenta Law. Même tes dessous sont faits pour cacher ton dos.

- Arrête immédiatement de me regarder ! lui cria-t-elle.

En se retournant vers lui, elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train d'ôter son sweat-shirt jaune et noir.  
Elle détourna immédiatement le regard, gênée.

L'homme qu'elle détestait il y a une dizaine d'heures l'avait apprivoisée en une seconde, par ce geste inattendu qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre.

Trafalgar Law était un homme recherché, réputé pour sa cruauté, et voilà qu'elle, elle l'avait rencontré, détesté, et qu'elle se mettait presque à... l'aimer.  
En amitié, bien sûr !

« Pourquoi... » se demandait-elle.

« Pourquoi je baisse ma garde ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas peur ? Pourquoi je lui fais confiance ? Pourquoi a-t-il embrassé mon dos ? Pourquoi me parle-t-il ? Pourquoi me sourit-il ? Pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à moi ? Pourquoi lui ai-je tout raconté ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il écouté ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il ? Pourquoi moi ai-je envie de le regarder ? Pourquoi ça ne me répugne pas quand il me touche ? Pourquoi ai-je envie qu'il me touche ? Pourquoi... »

Plouf !

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le contact de l'eau froide.  
Law l'avait poussée dans l'eau.

Elle émergea en suffocant et en crachant, tandis que Law descendait tranquillement dans le lac en ricanant.

Furieuse, elle plongea et l'agrippa par le pied, le faisant chavirer à son tour. Il poussa un grognement et culbuta dans l'eau.  
Il ressurgit en crachant à son tour, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats.

Mi-amusé, mi-faché, il secoua ses cheveux mouillés et se lança à sa poursuite.  
Emma, qui nageait comme une sirène, se sauva à toute vitesse.

Il la poursuivit et finit par la coincer sous une cascade, où il la noya à moitié avant de la laisser remonter à la surface. Elle riait, et lui rendit bientôt la pareille.

Comme des enfants.  
Ils se poursuivaient, riaient, se poussaient, chaviraient, recommençaient.  
Le rire clair de l'amazone semblait sonner dans toute la forêt. Ses cheveux bruns-roux, mouillés, lui collaient le long du dos. Ses yeux semblaient plus clairs et plus lumineux.  
Elle s'amusait.  
Lui, son sourire ironique aux lèvres, lui jetait des regards amusés et l'éclaboussait de goutelettes étincelantes.

"Je suis bien", se surprit-elle à penser. "Je voudrais rester là à m'amuser, encore et encore, jusqu'à oublier tout le reste..."  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Mais Emma finit par se souvenir de Monkey D. Luffy, et de l'eau qui leur fallait rapporter.

- Law ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il faut qu'on...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, car elle se retrouva enserrée par ses bras puissants, qui l'attirèrent sous l'eau et la coulèrent une fois de plus.  
Elle se débatit et remonta à la surface, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, comme une petite fille.

- Law... murmura-t-elle en se serrant soudain contre son torse.

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, puis il répondit à son étreinte et l'enlaça. Ils se laissèrent flotter doucement dans l'eau, serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
Elle avait déjà connu son étreinte ; mais cette fois, il était torse nu, ce qui, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, faisait battre son coeur à deux cent à l'heure.

Emma sentait ses joues brûler. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu s'était allumé entre ses cuisses et elle ne parvenait pas à l'éteindre. Elle se rendit compte avec un mélange d'effroi et de désir qu'elle avait très envie qu'il la garde dans ses bras.  
Elle avait envie de se dégager, mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir.

Elle finit par se décoller de lui, regrettant à l'instant même où elle la quittait la chaleur de son torse et la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne.

- Il faut ramener de l'eau... pour Luffy au chapeau de paille. Il faut y aller...

Il hocha la tête sans un mot, puis il s'écarta et se mit à nager vers la rive. Il sortit de l'eau, ruissellant, et aperçut alors la bosse qui déformait son caleçon. Il poussa un soupir :  
"Emma... tu me rend _fou_."


	16. Chapitre 16

_"L'amour est une interrogation continuelle"_

Emma et Law étaient rentrés au campement.

Trafalgar avait prodigué ses soins à Luffy, et bien vite, l'heure du repas était arrivée, et avec elle, les amazones.

Elles arrivèrent avec une surprise pour Emma : une soirée de repos !

Les amazones s'était mises d'accord pour lui offrir un soir de pause, ou elle pourrait se détendre.  
Ran avait été désignée pour surveiller les Hearts durant la soirée, pendant qu'Emma pourrait rentrer à Amazon Lily, manger avec ses soeurs et passer du temps avec ses amies.

Lorsqu'elles annoncèrent leur idée à Emma, la jeune fille, touchée par leur délicate attention, leur sauta au cou et accepta avec plaisir.

Elle se retourna et interrogea timidement Law du regard : il hocha la tête, lui donnant son accord.  
Elle le remercia d'un sourire radieux, et partit en courant récupérer son arc près du sous-marin.

Puis elle rejoignit les amazones, et, après un dernier signe de la main en direction des pirates, les suivit dans la forêt.

Sachi et Penguin la regardèrent partir avec désespoir :

- Elle reviendra à la tombée de la nuit, Sachi, murmura Penguin à son compagnon en lui tapotant le dos.  
Le pauvre semblait désespéré.

- Mais qu'allons nous faire d'ici là ?! gémissait-il.

Après le départ des amazones, Ran était restée sur la plage et s'était assise dans le sable.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes seulement, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna : Sachi et Penguin, cachés derrière un rocher, l'observait.

- Oh ! Elle regarde par ici !

- Tais-toi, elle va nous repérer !

- Qu'elle est belle !

L'amazone aux cheveux noirs poussa un long soupir.

"La soirée va être longue..." pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Emma avait retrouvé sa cité.

Quel bonheur de retrouver les rues de son île ! Emma ne cessait de lever le nez, admirant les palais et les falaises de l'île des femmes comme si elle ne les avait pas vu depuis cent ans.  
Pour elle, il s'était passé tant de choses en quelques jours qu'il ne lui semblait plus être la même fille que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la ville...

Puis l'heure du repas avait sonné.

Dans l'immense salle à manger des amazones, le bruit des bavardages résonnait comme à son habitude.

Beaucoup de jeunes filles s'étaient regroupées autour d'Emma pour la harceler de questions à propos des hommes :

- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent allonger leurs bras, comme Luffy-kun ?

- Est-ce qu'ils mangent autant que Luffy-kun ?

- Est-ce qu'ils chantent comme Luffy-kun ?

Monkey D. Luffy étant la seule référence en matière d'hommes de la plupart des amazones, leur jugement était quelque peu... faussé. Emma répondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout en tentant de manger le contenu de son assiette.

- Laissez la tranquille, enfin ! s'emporta Margaret. Elle ne peut même pas manger tranquille !

- Ce n'est rien, Margaret, la rassura Emma en riant.

Elle était heureuse d'être à nouveau au milieu des amazones.

- Ce ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec eux, s'exclama une fille. On dit qu'ils sont méchants, surtout le capitaine.

- Mais non, sourit Emma. Ils ne sont pas si méchants, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et en disant cela, elle pensa à Law parlant de lui arracher le coeur et ne put retenir un léger soupir.

Les questions fusaient de toute part, et la dicussion allait bon train, jusqu'au moment où l'on aborda le sujet du capitaine.

- Ce Trafalgar Law doit être terrible ! murmura une amazone.

- C'est vrai, renchérit son amie. Comment est-il, Emma ?

Les amazones gloussaient, interrogeant Emma du regard.

- Eh bien... commença la jeune fille, embarassée. Il est...

Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve quelque chose à répondre, une voix l'interrompit :

- C'est un monstre !

Une vague de murmure parcourut le groupe, et tous se retournèrent vers celle qui avait parlé.

C'était une grande femme aux cheveux rouges, légèrement plus âgée qu'Emma. Elle se prénommait Heidi.

- Est-ce vrai, Emma ? demanda Margaret.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua la jeune fille, agacée. Il n'est pas du tout comme ça.

- Mais si ! affirma Heidi.

Emma haussa les épaules et se plongea dans son assiette.

Les paroles de Heidi l'agaçait, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi.  
Normalement, ça ne devrait pas la déranger qu'on insulte Law... Et pourtant, elle sentait la colère gronder en elle.

La guerrière aux cheveux rouges ne se doutait pas de la tension qui augmentait chez Emma, et continuait d'effrayer les amazones par ses propos sur Trafalgar Law :

- On le dit cruel, horrible et terrifiant... Cet homme ne mérite pas la vie ! Il est monstrueux et n'a pas de coeur ! Il ne mérite pas le respect qu'il demande... Je me demande pourquoi lui et ses hommes ont été autorisés à accoster dans la baie. Ils n'en ont aucun droit !

Et c'est au bout de cette longue tirade qu'elle s'écria finalement, triomphante :

- Une fois qu'il aura guéri Luffy, _nous devrions le tuer !_

Silence.

Emma se leva en renversant sa chaise, s'avança vers la jeune femme et la gifla avec fureur.

- Emma ! s'écria Margaret, choquée.

Heidi resta abasourdie quelques instants, puis s'enflamma de colère.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?!

Et elle se jeta sur Emma.

Margaret tenta de s'interposer, mais elle fut rapidement écartée par les deux jeunes femmes en colère.  
Emma et Heidi se prirent à la gorge et se heurtèrent violemment.

Dans un vacarme de cris et de commentaires, les amazones formèrent un cercle autour d'elles.  
Les deux femmes se mirent à se battre au milieu des cris de frayeur, des encouragements, des paris, des menaces, bref, en un mot ; du boucan de tous les diables des amazones surexcitées...

- La saga de "allons chercher de l'aide !" annonça Sweet Pea avant de quitter la salle à manger, qui s'était transformée en véritable arène.

Emma était hors d'elle et se battait à coups de poings, de pieds, d'ongles et de dents ; ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour.

Elle sentait son cœur battre avec vigueur ; elle pensait à toutes ces années de souffrance qu'il avait adoucit d'un simple geste, lui, Law ; et à Heidi qui se permettait de l'insulter, et même de parler... de le tuer.

« Sais-tu seulement qui il est ?! »

Les deux jeunes femmes roulaient au sol, déchainées. Deux guerrières amazones bien entrainées se battant l'une contre l'autre était un vrai spectacle : les coups étaient puissants, précis, et c'était un combat plein de rage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, de défendre un homme, Emma ?! cria Heidi en lui tordant les bras. C'est pourtant toi qui les déteste le plus, non ?!

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui envoya son pied dans la figure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, cet homme, pour que tu le défendes ? Tu ne te serais quand même pas attachée à lui ? C'est un monstre !

- Tu ne le connais même pas, espèce de garce ! cria Emma, folle de rage.

- Qui est-ce que tu traite de garce ?! Sale esclave !

Au mot "esclave", un murmure d'indignation parcourut les rangs.

A ce moment précis, Heidi tomba au sol, assomée.  
Derrière elle se tenait Boa Hancock, l'impératrice pirate, et son légendaire coup de pied venait de frapper avec vigueur le crâne de l'amazone aux cheveux rouges.

Le silence se fit dans la salle, et les spectatrices se turent.

- Personne ne traite personne d'esclave ! ordonna l'impératrice d'un ton sévère.

Puis elle se tourna vers les amazones :

- Retournez manger, jeunes filles ! Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à faire ?!

Ayant dit cela, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla d'une démarche princière et orgueilleuse, sous le regard admiratif des amazones.

- ... Hebihime-Sama ! *_*

- La saga de "mission accomplie", annonça Sweet Pea.  
C'était elle qui était allée chercher l'impératrice.

Le silence se fit dans le réfectoire, et les jeunes filles retournèrent docilement s'asseoir, commentant à voix basse ce qui venait de se passer.  
Heidi avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie par des jeunes filles dévouées.

Quand à Emma, elle avait disparu.


	17. Chapitre 17

Assise sur un tabouret, Emma saignait du nez.  
Elle était dans l'infirmerie du sous-marin jaune des Hearts Pirates, et pas moins de dix pirates la dévisageaient d'un air incrédule.

Elle était rentrée d'Amazon Lily dans un état inimaginable : les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux en bataille et le visage barbouillé de sang !  
Les Hearts pirates étaient accourus :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Emma ?!

Le regard noir, l'amazone leur avait sobrement répondu "je me suis battue", comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
Le capitaine s'étant absenté dans les environs, les pirates désemparés l'avaient emmenée à l'infirmerie.

Devant l'attitude fermée et colérique d'Emma, ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de lui fournir de l'eau pour laver ses blessures, puis d'attendre le capitaine.

Alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, Trafalgar Law revint enfin, et tous ses hommes se précipitèrent à sa rencontre :

- Capitaine ! Capitaine !  
- Emma est revenue ! Mais elle avait du sang partout !  
- Elle ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé !  
- Et elle s'est battue !

Trafalgar Law leva ses deux mains pour réclamer le silence, puis soupira qu'il ne pouvait rien comprendre si ils parlaient tous en même temps.  
Après des explications laborieuses, il finit par comprendre la situation, et haussa les épaules :

- Les gars, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? D'après ce que vous me dites, elle ne veut pas parler, et désire sûrement qu'on la laisse seule.  
- Mais on est inquiets pour elle ! Et vous, vous pourriez sûrement faire quelque chose, capitaine !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire :  
- Vous pensez qu'avec Emma, j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ?  
Il sourit.  
- Quand elle m'accorde sa confiance, c'est seulement pour une ou deux minutes...

Penguin s'avança :  
- Elle est blessée ! Depuis tout à l'heure, elle tient son bras contre elle, comme si il lui faisait très mal !  
Les autres pirates acquiescèrent.  
Le capitaine resta un moment le regard plongé au loin, puis regarda Penguin et poussa un soupir :  
- Très bien. Je vais aller la voir.

Il posa son nodachi et partit vers l'infirmerie d'une démarche nonchalante, les mains dans les poches.  
- Espérons qu'Emma-chan accepte de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, soupira Sachi.

Devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Law s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte.  
Emma était assise dans un coin, les genoux remontés sous le menton et les bras serrés autour d'elle.  
Elle avait le regard dans le vide et sa bouche se crispait légèrement, comme si elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle ne remarqua même pas Law qui l'observait discrètement.  
Il la regarda un moment, puis, alors qu'il allait se décider à entrer, un léger toussotement se fit entendre derrière lui.

Jean Bart, qui devait se courber pour avancer dans le couloir, lui faisait signe.  
Law s'approcha et demanda dans un murmure :

- Que s'est-il passé pour Emma ?  
- L'amazone qui l'a raccompagné m'a tout raconté... Elle s'est battue contre une autre amazone.  
- Et pour quelle raison ?  
Le géant le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Cette amazone vous avait insulté.

Trafalgar Law fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, détourna le regard et répondit finalement :  
- Je vais aller la voir.  
Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit en grand.

Emma releva promptement la tête, puis elle vit le jeune homme, et son visage se crispa.  
- Alors, soupira Law, tu t'es battue ?  
Elle ne lui répondit pas et lui jeta un regard noir, tout en essuyant d'un brusque revers de main le sang qui coulait de son nez.  
« Quelle petite sauvage... » songea Law en la voyant ainsi.  
- Il parait que ton bras est blessé. Laisse-moi voir ça.

Elle se laissa soigner sans trop de résistance, mais elle ne prononça pas un seul mot.  
Law banda son bras, soigna son nez et désinfecta ses blessures, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à sa cuisse.  
Il avait remarqué que sa jambe tremblait légèrement.  
- Mademoiselle l'amazone... as-tu été blessée, ici ? demanda-t-il en désignant sa cuisse.  
Elle ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, mais ses mains se crispant autour de sa jambe trahirent sa douleur.  
Sans plus attendre, il releva brusquement le tissu de sa jupe et découvrit la blessure.  
Un coup très fort avait dû être porté à cet endroit précis, puisque la peau était devenue violette et légèrement gonflée.  
C'était un hématome sans danger, si l'on omettait la douleur qu'il causait, mais il révélait surtout la violence du combat.  
Law serra les dents.

- Emma, demanda-t-il brusquement. Pourquoi tu t'es battue pour moi ?

Un silence de plomb suivit sa question.

Puis l'amazone se tourna lentement vers lui, et parla.  
Contre toute attente, sa voix était calme et mesurée :

- Depuis quand... tu m'appelle par mon prénom, toi ?  
- Emma, je ne plaisante pas, répliqua Law, agacé. Tu t'es battue avec une fille parce qu'elle m'avait insulté. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- Un simple « merci » suffirait.  
- « Merci » ?! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Ce n'est sûrement pas de ma faute si tu as récolté des hématomes pareils.  
- Elle a dit que tu étais horrible, et sans-cœur...  
- Et alors ? Ne le suis-je pas ?  
- Elle a dit que tu ne méritais aucun respect !  
- Et alors ?  
- Elle a dit que tu étais un monstre !  
- ET ALORS ?!

A chaque parole d'Emma, Law sentait sa rage augmenter.  
Il n'était pourtant pas du genre sensible. Mais le fait qu'elle ait été frappée par sa faute le remuait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre.

- Elle a dit que quand tu auras guéri Luffy, on pourrait te... te tuer !  
- Et tu penses qu'elle y arriverait ?!  
- Mais je...  
_  
_A bout de nerfs, Trafalgar Law se leva et cria :  
- Tu sais ce que tu es, toi ?! Une sale gamine qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas ! Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour me défendre ! _Comme si une esclave pouvait servir à quoi que ce soit !_

Emma sentit les mots la transpercer.

La douleur n'arriva pas immédiatement.  
Puis elle surgit tel un raz-de-marée et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle sentit tout son corps trembler sous la souffrance et vacilla.  
Dans un dernier souffle de bon sens, elle partit en coup de vent hors de la pièce.

- Emma, attends... murmura Law.  
Il avait voulu crier, mais sa voix avait refusé de s'élever, comme pour le punir d'avoir prononcé de telles horreurs.  
Il avait alors voulu la rattraper, mais son corps avait refusé de lui obéir, le punissant une deuxième fois.  
Finalement, il s'était assis, le regard dans le vide.  
Son corps ne lui permettait rien d'autre.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Trafalgar éprouvait le sentiment mordant de la culpabilité. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit, comme une accusation.  
Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?  
Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ce que cette fille provoquait en lui, et il avait voulu la blesser. La blesser assez fort pour l'éloigner de lui à tout jamais.

Trafalgar Law passa la pire nuit de sa vie.  
Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, en proie aux remords.

Emma était au cœur de tous ses rêves.  
Eveillés ou non.


	18. Chapitre 18

L'obscurité.  
Le vent.  
La jungle.  
Les cris d'animaux.

Tout autour d'elle semblait la menacer, l'agresser.

Une fois sortie du sous-marin, Emma s'était mise à courir comme une folle dans la forêt.  
Les branches la griffaient, la piquaient, la forêt se refermait sur elle. Mais sans s'arrêter, sans réfléchir, elle courait droit devant elle, sans se soucier de ses pieds écorchés, ni des blessures qui brûlaient douloureusement ses bras et ses jambes.

« Esclave. » A chaque battement de cœur, le mot la cognait, l'injuriait, la maudissait.

« Esclave. » A bout de souffle, elle continuait à fuir le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible de lui.

« Esclave. » Sa vision se brouillait de larmes, elle trébuchait sur les racines. Ses jambes chancelaient, mais elle continuait sa course.

« Esclave. » Elle finit par s'écrouler sur un bout de terre sèche, à bout de forces. Elle frappa le sol de toutes ses forces, pleura, supplia. N'y avait-il rien d'autre à espérer pour elle ? Rien d'autre que ce mot ?

« Esclave. » Tais-toi, supplia-t-elle. TAIS-TOI, LAW ! Ne me dis pas ce mot, pas toi, pas toi !

_« Comme si une esclave pouvait servir à quoi que ce soit ! »_  
Elle sanglotait de douleur. L'image de Law prononçant ses mots s'imposait dans son esprit, s'ancrait dans son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait dit ça. Mais elle avait beau eu fuir, la vérité l'avait rattrapée et se gravait maintenant en elle comme une marque indélébile, ineffaçable.  
_« Comme si une esclave pouvait servir à quoi que ce soit ! »__  
_  
Affalée au sol, elle pleurait.

Pourquoi avait-elle cru en lui ?  
Pourquoi était-ce beaucoup plus douloureux que lorsqu'Heidi l'avait dit ?  
_« Esclave... »__  
_Il l'avait regardée avec colère ; ses yeux l'avaient fusillée, et il avait dit _ça_.  
Ces mots étaient comme des balles qui l'avaient transpercée.  
Ces mots étaient comme une brûlure au fer rouge.

Elle perdait conscience.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'elle ré-ouvrit enfin les yeux.  
S'était-elle endormie d'épuisement ? Ou s'était-elle évanouie ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se lever. La douleur martelant son cœur la clouait au sol.  
Elle n'avait pas les idées claires. Elle tentait de se souvenir quoi faire, où aller, mais son cerveau refusait toute action. Elle ne se souvenait que de Law, de son corps, de sa chaleur... et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, penser à cela lui faisait extrêmement mal.

Dans une sorte de brouillard, elle se releva péniblement et avança.  
Elle voulait qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle voulait le voir apparaitre, son sourire ironique aux lèvres, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il la sorte de là !  
Mais quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était impossible.

Dans la nuit noire, elle ne voyait même pas où elle mettait les pieds.  
Elle avança de quelques pas et quelque chose dans sa tête se mit à sonner, comme une alarme d'urgence.  
Elle fit un autre pas. Son pied ne rencontra aucune surface solide.  
L'alarme dans sa tête se mit alors à envoyer des mots : « vide... attention... »  
Mais c'était trop tard.  
Elle tombait.

Le guetteur de nuit des Hearts pirates releva brusquement la tête, effrayé.  
Un hurlement venait de déchirer la nuit.

Emma sentit son dos s'écraser contre le sol.  
Elle lutta pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.  
Elle voulait appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, elle voulait crier de toutes ses forces, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche fut un faible murmure... et un prénom.  
« Law... »

Plus tard, alors qu'elle perdait sa lucidité, elle entendit des voix. On criait son prénom, on l'appelait dans toute la forêt.  
Il lui semblait reconnaitre des voix de l'équipage des Hearts pirates, mais sa demi-inconscience lui soufflait qu'elle était probablement en train de rêver, ou de délirer.  
« Il n'y a personne dans cette forêt, Emma, et personne ne viendra te sauver ! »

Alors que l'aube pointait, Vego, le cuisinier de l'équipage, essoufflé par la course qu'il avait mené dans tous les coins de la forêt, eut l'idée insolite de se pencher au-dessus du ravin. C'était une nuit noire et sans lune, on ne voyait pas à dix mètres devant soi.  
Malgré tout, il scruta attentivement les rochers éboulés... mais il ne vit rien.  
Il allait se relever et partir, lorsqu'il aperçut une petite forme recroquevillée. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et se redressa précipitamment :  
« ELLE EST LÀ ! » hurla-t-il.  
« ELLE EST LÀ LES GARS, JE L'AI TROUVÉE ! »

A son cri, les Hearts pirates se mirent à accourir des quatre coins de la forêt.

_Emma était tombée dans un ravin._  
Heureusement pour elle, des branches avaient ralenti sa chute et elle était tombée sur une corniche formée par des éboulements. Elle semblait inconsciente, et pas dans le meilleur des états, mais bien vivante.  
Par contre, l'amas de pierre sur lequel elle était évanouie formait un équilibre bien fragile, et les pirates craignaient à tout instant qu'il ne s'écroule, entrainant le corps d'Emma dans le fond du ravin.

Emma gémit légèrement. Des couleurs dansaient sous ses paupières.  
Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit que des formes floues, puis elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de lumières. En haut du ravin, elle voyait bouger des hommes.  
Des hommes ?!  
Elle ouvrit tout à fait les paupières et aperçut les Hearts pirates, rassemblés en haut du ravin.

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.  
Law.

Il était là. Il venait la sauver.  
En le voyant, Emma retrouva soudain toute sa lucidité.  
" Capitaine... " murmura-t-elle.  
Tout lui revenait en mémoire. La dispute, la forêt, la chute.

Law, penché au bord du ravin, la vit ouvrir les yeux. Il voulut l'appeler, crier son prénom, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge lorsqu'il la vit pleurer.

Emma réussit à s'asseoir en tremblant, malgré les larmes qui se déversaient sur ses joues et qui lui brouillaient la vue.  
Elle se rendit alors compte de sa situation précaire : les rochers en équilibre, le ravin, et elle, perchée dans cet endroit dangereux.  
Elle se mit à paniquer.  
"Je vais mourir ?!"

Elle leva alors les yeux vers Law, qui venait la sauver.  
Elle avait beau ressentir de la douleur en le regardant, elle avait beau se souvenir de ses mots si durs, elle se rendit compte que tout cela... lui importait peu.  
Elle avait confiance en lui.  
Non. C'était bien plus que ça.  
Elle était folle de lui. _Elle l'aimait._  
Et elle se fichait bien de tout ce qui avait pu se passer auparavant entre elle et lui. Elle se fichait de tout ce que ce sentiment pourrait entrainer.  
Elle ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'il vienne la chercher.

Elle leva vers lui son visage ruisselant de larmes et hurla de toutes ses forces :

- SAUVE-MOI !


	19. Chapitre 19

Elle sentit les pierres bouger légèrement sous elle et comprit que son point d'appui ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle leva un regard suppliant vers le ciel et s'aperçut qu'elle avait peur de mourir.  
Elle, peur de mourir ?! Ce sentiment tout neuf la terrifiait et l'exaltait à la fois. Depuis quand tenait-elle à la vie, elle ?  
Elle n'avait toutefois pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions existentielles. L'amas de pierres s'effondrait doucement sous elle et la panique l'envahissait.  
Elle regarda Law, qui descendait le long de la paroi et se dirigeai vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait crié de venir la sauver, il avait littéralement sauté dans le vide et avait descendu une bonne partie de la paroi en glissant sur les talons, son nodachi sur l'épaule. Comme s'il avait attendu qu'elle crie cela pour venir la secourir.  
Il était parvenu à une dizaine de mètres d'elle et lui avait alors adressé le plus troublant de tous ses sourires. Elle avait senti son cœur battre très fort, mais elle ne savait plus vraiment si c'était à cause de la peur de tomber ou du sourire éblouissant qu'il lui avait adressé.

Les pirates, au bord du ravin, regardaient l'opération de sauvetage avec anxiété. Ils se sentaient légèrement impuissants, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de regarder la scène en tant que spectateurs...  
Sachi et Penguin tremblaient de tous leurs membres, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Des bruits se firent entendre et tous retinrent leur souffle.  
Emma se mit à crier : les pierres s'écroulaient !  
L'équilibre des rochers était parvenu à son ultime résistance et basculait lentement mais sûrement vers le vide.  
Au moment précis où Emma sentit le sol se dérober sous elle, des bras puissants la saisirent et elle se retrouva soulevée dans les airs : Law l'avait cueillie juste à temps et la retenait fermement au-dessus du vide.  
En criant de peur, elle agrippa de toutes ses forces son sweat et se cramponna à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Les Hearts pirates, le souffle coupé par la terreur, dévorait la scène des yeux en priant pour ne pas voir leur capitaine et leur gardienne disparaitre dans l'abîme.  
Sachi et Penguin semblaient au bord l'évanouissement.  
Law et Emma remontèrent jusqu'au bord du ravin, et furent immédiatement submergés par les pirates qui les entouraient.  
- Emma ! Tu vas bien ?!  
- Bravo, capitaine ! Vous avez réussi !  
- Ils sont sauvés !

Emma fut enfin posée sur la terre ferme.

Elle s'était fait traité d'esclave deux fois en une journée, elle s'était battue et avait été blessée, elle avait été trahie par l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, elle avait pleuré, elle s'était évanouie, elle était tombée dans un ravin, elle avait réalisé ses sentiments, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle tenait à la vie et pour finir, elle avait frôlé la mort.  
C'était beaucoup pour une seule journée.  
Elle craqua et s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Law.

- Ca-capitaine... sanglota-t-elle. Merci...

Il la serrait très fort contre lui, et elle s'aperçut que cela ne la dérangeait pas du tout.  
Au contraire, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne la lâche jamais.

"Je ne te laisserai pas mourir", murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

"Je ne permettrai pas que l'on prenne _ce qui est à moi_."


	20. Chapitre 20

Le capitaine des Hearts pirates se reposait, appuyé contre le ventre soyeux de son second ; Bepo, l'ours polaire.  
Comme à son habitude, Amazon Lily bruissait de cris d'animaux et de vent.  
Les feuillages des arbres à l'orée de la forêt frémissaient sous la brise. Même la jungle semblait accueillante et chaleureuse sous le soleil doré de l'après-midi.  
Les pirates s'étaient pour la plupart bien habitués vivre sur leur morceau de plage : il faut dire que les visites des amazones y étaient pour beaucoup !  
Les hommes bavardaient et riaient au bord de l'eau, tandis que d'autres bronzaient ou se trempaient les pieds dans l'eau.  
- On dirait des vacances, soupira Sachi, les yeux fermés.  
- On dirait le paradis, rétorqua Penguin, qui pensait aux amazones.  
- Ne vous disputez pas, vous deux, gromella d'une voix endormie Vego, le cuisinier, qui somnolait non loin d'eux. Ou je vous prive de dessert ce soir.

Trois jours et trois nuits s'étaient écoulés depuis le sauvetage nocturne d'Emma dans le ravin.  
Tout semblait tranquille...  
Pourtant, l'ours blanc qui servait d'oreiller à son capitaine semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Law ouvrit un œil et le regarda.  
- Tu sembles préoccupé, Bepo. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
L'ours soupira.  
- Capitaine... ça fait une semaine qu'on est ici. Est-ce qu'on va rester encore longtemps sur cette petite plage ? Je me sens prisonnier.  
Law eut un petit sourire et répondit :  
- L'état de Luffy au chapeau de paille est stable. Il ne nécessite plus de soins particuliers.  
- Alors... on va partir ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Emma a besoin de soins.  
- Mais, capitaine... elle a à peine eu quelques commotions ! Elle sera réveillée demain tout au plus, c'est vous qui l'avez dit !  
- Elle a besoin _d'autres_ soins.  
- Où ça ?  
- A l'intérieur.  
Sur ces mots étranges, Trafalgar Law se releva, sourit puis disparut dans l'ombre des couloirs du sous-marin, sous le regard hébété de son second.  
- ... A l'intérieur ?! répéta Bepo, interloqué.

Law marchait dans le sous-marin, perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis cette fameuse nuit de sauvetage, il ne cessait de penser à elle, et plus spécialement au moment où elle lui avait crier de la sauver.  
"Elle ne parlait pas seulement du ravin", réalisa Law. "Elle parlait d'elle toute entière."

Cette phrase. Cette simple phrase.  
"Sauve-moi !"  
L'émotion qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là avait été incroyable.  
Il y avait de la reconnaissance, car elle lui avait pardonné ses dures paroles.  
De l'orgueil, car elle lui demandait son aide.  
Mais il y avait surtout un autre sentiment, un sentiment terriblement fort.  
Lorsqu'elle avait crié cela, il s'était soudain senti capable de soulever des montagnes.  
Quelle était cette émotion surpuissante ?  
Devant le chaos de ces sentiments, Law poussa un soupir.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait envie de la voir, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Allongée sur le canapé de la chambre de Law, Emma venait de se réveiller.  
Un peu perdue, elle avait commencé par regarder tout autour d'elle.  
Elle se souvenait peu à peu de tout ce qui c'était passé, et un seul nom enflait dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rappelait des évènements :  
« _Law.._. »  
Elle se leva en vacillant et se rendit compte que sa jambe était bandée, ainsi que son bras droit. Ses blessures avaient été soignées et étaient toutes cicatrisées.  
Malgré la joie de se sentir à nouveau en bonne santé, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Law l'avait beaucoup touchée en lui faisant ces bandages.  
A cette pensée, son ventre se contracta et elle ne put refouler un frisson entre ses jambes.  
« Oh non ! » pensa-t-elle. « A peine réveillée, voilà que ça recommence ! »  
La tête lui tournait.  
Elle se rassit sur le lit.

A ce moment précis, Law entra dans la chambre, son nodachi sur l'épaule.  
Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était réveillée, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire.  
- Tu es réveillée... !  
Il reprit légèrement son sérieux et vint s'assoir près d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Ca fait trois jours que tu dors, mademoiselle l'amazone. Tu n'as pourtant pas été gravement blessée par ta chute dans le ravin, mais... tu étais en état de choc.

En se rappelant de sa fuite dans la forêt, Emma rougit.  
- Désolé, bredouilla-t-elle.  
- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, soupira le jeune homme. C'est ma faute si tu t'es enfuie.  
Emma piqua un fard.  
- C'est oublié... Tu m'as sauvée, alors... merci beaucoup.  
Elle inclina légèrement la tête devant lui et murmura :  
- Je te suis redevable.

Il eut un petit rire et se pencha dangereusement vers elle ; un mauvais sourire aux lèvres :  
- Tu m'es redevable ? ... Alors, je peux te demander ce que je veux ?  
Le feu aux joues, Emma fut forcée d'acquiescer.

Un bref éclat illumina les yeux du jeune homme.  
- Dans ce cas...  
Il se pencha vers elle et sans prévenir, il posa sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Emma eut un spasme de surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir : ses lèvres s'étaient déjà emparées des siennes.  
Elle voulut le repousser, mais il était trop tard : il l'embrassait ardemment. La sensation de sa bouche chaude contre la sienne envahit son esprit et elle oublia totalement le reste de l'univers.

_Capitaine !__  
_  
La voix semblait provenir d'un autre monde.

_Capitaine !___

On frappait à la porte.  
Law se recula brutalement.  
- Capitaine ! criait Bepo derrière la porte. Vous êtes là ?! On a besoin de vous en salle d'opération !  
Il semblait assez pressant.  
Law se leva et répondit à voix haute :  
- Je suis là, oui. J'arrive immédiatement !  
Emma remarqua que sa voix tremblait très légèrement.  
Il ramassa son nodachi et se tourna vers elle :  
- Repose-toi... Emma.

Une seconde plus tard, il avait disparu. Elle était à nouveau seule sur le lit de l'infirmerie, et elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé.  
Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer.


	21. Chapitre 21

- Les gars, je dois vous annoncer... qu'Emma s'est réveillée !

A ces mots, les pirates bondirent de joie.  
Bepo eut un soupir soulagé. Sachi se jeta dans les bras de Penguin, qui s'essuyait les yeux en répétant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne s'était pas du tout inquiété, et qu'il savait bien qu'elle allait se réveiller.  
Même Jean Bart, d'habitude si caustique, eut un grand sourire.

Le géant se pencha vers son capitaine :  
- Comment va-t-elle ?

Law, qui s'amusait des réactions de ses hommes, cessa soudain de sourire.  
Emma...  
Elle lui avait naïvement dit qu'elle lui était redevable, et lui... il avait profité de ces paroles pour l'embrasser. Il n'était pas très fier.  
Mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Sa bouche était si proche, si attirante...  
Sans pour autant le laisser faire, elle ne l'avait pas frappé. Et c'était déjà ça.

- Capitaine ? répéta Jean Bart, ramenant le jeune homme sur terre.  
- Elle va bien, répondit Law en hâte.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? insista Jean Bart en voyant son capitaine perdu dans ses pensées.  
- Non, répondit froidement le chirurgien.  
Puis il se tourna vers ses hommes et distribua ses ordres, coupant court aux manifestations de joie.

Emma se sentait bizarre.  
Elle était sortie pour prendre l'air et marcher un peu, après ces trois jours de sommeil ininterrompu. Et voilà qu'elle souriait.  
Que lui arrivait-il ? Son cœur battait fort, ses cheveux dansaient dans le vent et elle se délectait de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.  
Elle se rappela du moment dans le ravin où elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait peur de mourir. Etait-ce toujours le cas ?  
Oui, elle avait peur de mourir. Car mourir... signifiait maintenant ne plus le revoir. Et c'était une pensée qu'elle ne supportait pas.  
« Mon dieu... » gémit-elle à voix haute. « C'est donc ça, être amoureuse ? »  
Elle avait à la fois l'impression d'être folle à lier, et en même temps, elle se sentait heureuse, terriblement heureuse.

Elle pensait également à l'équipage.  
Bepo, Jean, Sachi, Penguin, Vego, et tous les autres...  
A leurs côtés, elle se sentait importante, aimée. Elle se sentait _à sa place._

Levant le nez, elle huma le vent frais comme s'il s'agissait de sa toute première bouffée d'air...  
Elle avait envie de vivre.

Jusque tard dans la soirée, la plage résonna de rires, de cris et bruits de verres entrechoqués. Vego avait prévu un repas spécial pour fêter le retour d'Emma, et les pirates s'en donnaient à cœur joie.  
Assise dans le sable, les pieds dans le sable chaud, Emma souriait...  
Le ciel était noir, mais la plage restait lumineuse car la pleine lune l'éclairait abondement.

L'instant semblait magique.

Elle tourna son regard vers Law.  
Allongé contre Bepo, le capitaine des Hearts pirates regardait la mer, le regard perdu au large. Ses yeux argentés scintillaient sous la lune et elle ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de lui.

Law se sentit observé et revint soudain à la réalité en découvrant l'amazone qui le regardait à la dérobée. Il lui rendit son regard, pensant qu'elle détournerait les yeux en hâte, comme à son habitude... Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle soutint son regard et plongea ardemment ses yeux turquoise dans les siens.

Le regard intense qu'ils échangèrent dura de longues minutes.  
Il se surprit à s'abandonner dans ses yeux, vaincu par les pupilles turquoise peuplées de mille reflets et bordées de longs cils noirs.  
Son cœur battait fort. Trop fort.  
« Oh, non, ce n'est pas vrai... » réalisa-t-il avec inquiétude. « Je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer d'elle... »  
Il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder. Il avait envie de caresser ses cheveux bruns-roux, de toucher sa peau si douce, et surtout, de sentir à nouveau la sensation de sa bouche se pressant contre la sienne...  
Elle était assise dans le sable, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, le regard rivé au sien, et il la désirait plus fort que jamais.  
« Ca suffit », se sermonna-t-il. « Je vais finir par me jeter sur elle, si ça continue comme ça !»  
Au prix d'un gros effort, il voulut détourner son regard d'elle.

Sachi, qui avait trop bu, choisit ce moment précis pour tomber à la renverse dans le sable, provoquant un remue-ménage autour de lui.  
Ce qui, bien sûr, rompit le moment.  
Bénissant le pirate et sa maladresse, Law vint le relever et en profita pour fuir, sous prétexte de l'aider à aller s'allonger.  
Combien de temps supporterait-il la proximité de la jeune femme ?

Jean Bart le regarda partir, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.  
Il venait d'avoir une idée.


	22. Chapitre 22

Alors que la lune brillait déjà bien haut dans le ciel, les pirates partirent se coucher, laissant derrière eux un véritable capharnaüm.  
Vego, le cuisiner, contempla le bazar en soupirant. Il interpella Emma, qui était encore là :  
- Emma, tu peux m'aider à rapporter tout ça dans la cuisine ? Ils ont laissé tellement de bordel, ces imbéciles...  
Elle laissa échapper un petit rire.  
- Bien sûr !  
Ils empilèrent les plats vides, les assiettes, les affaires abandonnées et rentrèrent dans le sous-marin jaune.  
- Portons tout ça à la cuisine, proposa le cuisinier.

Ils retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du sous-marin Law et Jean Bart, qui discutaient à voix basse.  
Lorsque le capitaine des Hearts pirates vit arriver l'amazone, il ne manqua pas de se raidir.  
Surprise elle aussi par sa présence, elle rougit fortement.  
Il s'approcha d'elle et lui proposa avec gêne :  
- Tu veux que je t'aide ?  
- Non, ça va, répondit-elle, troublée par sa proximité.  
Elle se hâta de rentrer dans la réserve pour déposer sa charge, et surtout pour pouvoir disparaitre de son champ de vision.

Vego et Jean Bart se lancèrent alors un regard entendu.  
Le cuisinier posa en hâte son fardeau dans un coin de la cuisine et disparut, suivi par Jean Bart, qui referma la porte derrière lui.

Law, jusque-là perdu dans ses pensées, réalisa soudain leur absence et entendit alors un bruit de serrure que l'on trafiquait.  
Il se précipita vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir.  
Elle était verrouillée.  
- Jean ! Vego ! Vous m'entendez ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
Le géant lui répondit calmement à travers la porte :  
- Ca fait une semaine que vous vous tournez autour... Il serait temps que quelqu'un vous aide.  
- On n'est pas dupes, capitaine, renchérit Vego.  
Law tenta furieusement d'ouvrir la porte.  
- Ouvrez cette porte, les gars ! Ou vous me le payerez !  
Les deux complices se contentèrent de rire.  
- Bonne nuit, capitaine !  
Puis Law entendit le bruit de leurs pas qui s'éloignaient.

A ce moment précis, Emma revint de la réserve.  
Elle ne vit ni Jean Bart ni Vego, ce qui la laissait seule avec le capitaine. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.  
- Euh... où sont-ils passés ? demanda-t-elle timidement. Je veux dire, Jean Bart et Vego ?  
Law, qui bouillait de colère, dû se maitriser pour lui répondre calmement :  
- Ils sont partis... se coucher. Par contre, la porte ne s'ouvre plus.  
- Comment ?!  
Emma s'approcha et tenta à son tour de forcer la poignée.  
Peine perdue. Tout était verrouillé.  
- Mais que... que va-t-on faire ?!

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle réalisait la scène (Law, elle, seuls, la porte verrouillée), elle sentait son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver dans une situation pareille ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Law sans oser la regarder. Quelqu'un va sûrement venir nous ouvrir...  
Il sentait sa tension grimper à vue d'œil.  
Elle était là, toute proche. La façon dont elle respirait, parlait, bougeait le rendait fou. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se jeter sur elle d'une seconde à l'autre. Il voulait la toucher. Il en avait _besoin_.  
Il sentait son membre se durcir au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait.

- ... Law ? Tout va bien ? demanda l'amazone en le voyant aussi troublé.  
- Oui, répondit brusquement Law.  
Elle était proche, beaucoup trop proche, et le désir en lui se faisait de plus en plus fort.

- Emma... chuchota-t-il en tentant de reculer.  
- Oui ? répondit-elle dans un murmure timide.  
Il se tourna vers elle, avec l'intention de lui parler, de s'excuser, de lui faire comprendre... Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son visage, et plus encore sur sa bouche ; les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Les yeux bleu-vert le dévisagèrent avec anxiété.  
Poussé par ses pulsions, il se rapprocha soudainement d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira doucement à lui.

Surprise, elle ne résista pas et le laissa l'enlacer.  
Doucement, d'abord. Puis il la serra plus étroitement.  
Il voulait la sentir contre lui. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, il voulait sentir son souffle, il voulait sentir son odeur.

Il ne voulait pas le forcer, ni lui faire de mal. Elle était bien trop précieuse pour cela...  
Mais malheureusement, lorsque les seins de la jeune fille s'écrasèrent contre son torse, il craqua, perdit le contrôle, et la saisit par le menton sans aucune douceur.  
Sa bouche happa la sienne avec soif, et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.  
Enfin.  
_ENFIN !_  
Enfin, il sentait le goût de ses lèvres. La sensation de sa bouche tiède sur la sienne. Ses lèvres douces, son souffle chaud.

Emma sentait son cerveau s'éteindre. La voix de sa raison se taisait au fur et mesure que les lèvres de Law dévoraient les siennes... Elle sentait les mains du jeune homme se coller à son corps, et elle ne pouvait réfréner des frissons de contentement... Le désir prenait violemment possession d'elle.

Pour la première fois, elle répondait à son baiser.  
Les deux jeunes gens s'enlacèrent étroitement.

A bout de résistance, Law se mit à l'embrasser ardemment, couvrant son corps de caresses fiévreuses.  
Son cœur explosait. Enfin, _enfin,_ il la touchait, il l'embrassait, il caressait son dos, ses cheveux, sa taille... Il s'enivrait de sa bouche, de son odeur, de ses doigts qui agrippaient son pull.  
Il poussa un grognement de plaisir et la plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser plus à son aise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Vego passa devant la porte de la cuisine à pas de loups. Il tendit l'oreille et ne put retenir un sourire :  
Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient éperdument, et leurs souffles fiévreux résonnaient dans la cuisine vide.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Attention ! Ce chapitre contient du LEMON. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de lecture, ne lisez pas !**

Où était Trafalgar Law, si maitre de lui-même, si froid et si décontracté ?  
Il était maintenant fiévreux, brutal ; et ses mouvements ne contenaient aucune douceur.  
Il plaquait Emma contre lui et l'écrasait contre le mur, fou de désir. Il dévorait ses lèvres, et ses mains ceinturaient son corps de toutes ses forces. Il la serrait à lui en briser les côtes.  
Elle, elle agrippait ses cheveux à la racine, lui rendait fougueusement ses baisers, en soupirant d'aise sous ses caresses.

- Emma... murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je ne peux... plus... contrôler mes pulsions...  
Ses mains descendirent de ses hanches, frôlèrent ses fesses, s'y posèrent légèrement, puis, ne supportant plus la tentation, s'en saisirent pour les malaxer avec violence.  
- L- Law... hoqueta-t-elle, le souffle coupé.  
- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il fiévreusement. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Depuis le début.

Disant cela, il la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter rapidement jusqu'à la table, où il la renversa.  
Elle saisit sa tête à deux mains et embrassa passionnément sa bouche, ses joues, son front, son cou, le laissant s'allonger sur elle de tout son long.

Le feu qui embrasait son entrejambe la faisait terriblement souffrir. Guidée par un instinct animal, elle l'attira entre ses cuisses et se frotta doucement à lui. Il émit un bruit sourd sous la délicieuse sensation, puis releva sa jupe, défit son propre pantalon et sortit son membre gonflé de désir.

Il la voulait nue. Il la voulait nue dans ses bras, rien qu'à lui. Il voulait être le premier pour elle, et le seul. Il ne tolérerait pas qu'un autre l'ait. Il voulait la prendre tout de suite, maintenant ; marquer son territoire sur elle et la faire sienne.

Leurs bas-ventres se frôlaient dangereusement.  
Il la prit fermement contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, comme pour la préparer à ce qui allait se passer.  
- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? chuchota-t-elle, apeurée.  
Il se pencha à son oreille :  
- L'amour.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est moi en toi et toi en moi, c'est la fusion de deux corps. C'est se donner à l'autre. Tu le veux ?  
- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Il entra en elle.

D'abord lentement, pour ne pas la faire souffrir, puis le désir s'empara de lui comme d'une vague et il pénétra son ventre d'un coup de rein accompagné d'un grognement de plaisir.

Elle gémit et s'accrocha à lui.  
- J'ai mal !  
Il la serra contre lui et s'enfonça tout au fond d'elle, dans son ventre chaud. Elle se mit à pousser des gémissements, puis de vrais cris lorsqu'il commença à bouger en elle, dans son entrejambe mouillé et étroit.  
- Lawww ! gémit-elle.  
Il répondit par un fougueux baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il se mit à accélérer en elle. Ses coups de hanches se firent plus violents, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir.  
La sensation était trop bonne, trop indéfinissable... il la désirait depuis trop longtemps, il la désirait si fort ; il perdait totalement le contrôle et devenait brutal, fou de désir et de passion.  
Elle criait et ne se contrôlait plus non plus, s'agrippant à lui et le griffant. Elle ressentait un plaisir que son corps pouvait à peine supporter.  
La table crissait sous leurs assauts et leur corps s'entremêlaient ardemment.

Law avait peine à en supporter plus ; il allait décharger en elle et ne parvenait plus à se retenir.  
- J-je n'en peux plus... haleta-t-il. Je vais exploser...  
A peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il jouit en elle, et l'inonda de l'intérieur.  
Elle aussi arrivait au terme de sa résistance et elle se mit soudain à crier ; secouée par le plaisir qui éclatait en elle. Elle cria le nom du jeune homme dans l'orgasme suprême, tandis que la semence chaude de Law se déversait en elle par jets puissants.

La nuit n'avait jamais été aussi belle.  
La pleine lune éclairait la plage comme en plein jour. Les vagues s'entremêlaient sur le sable dans un doux bruit. Le sous-marin jaune des Hearts pirates flottait, tranquille, à quelques mètres de la rive.

Emma essayait de reprendre son souffle.  
L'orgasme surpuissant qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait épuisée, vidée. C'était une sensation si forte, si intense, si bouleversante qu'elle en demeurait sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais, jamais ressenti quelque chose de pareil, ni même pensé que cela pouvait exister.

Au moment où il avait jouit en elle, elle avait voulu le lui interdire, mais elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Elle avait voulu aller jusqu'au bout, et le recevoir en elle au point de le laisser se soulager entre ses cuisses.  
Elle avait senti le fluide abondant se déverser au fond de son ventre, et c'est à cet instant précis que son ventre avait explosé de plaisir.  
Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Elle revint à la réalité en sentant les mains de Law dégrafer son haut et glisser ses doigts dessous pour s'emparer de ses seins, et les serrer entre ses doigts.

Elle eut un gémissement surpris ; il l'embrassa.  
Il avait été si pressé de lui faire l'amour qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de la déshabiller entièrement. Il pressa ses seins l'un contre l'autre dans ses mains, sans dissimuler la satisfaction que cela lui procurait.

Lui aussi était essouflé, mais il conservait pourtant son calme et son sourire légendaire.  
Elle se demanda si ça n'était pas qu'un jeu pour lui, mais cette peur fugace fut balayée quand elle le sentit la pénétrer un deuxième fois, avec cette fois plus de contrôle.  
Cependant, sa retenue ne dura pas, car une fois à l'intérieur d'elle, il perdit rapidement sa douceur et intensifia très vite ses coups de reins.

- C'est... trop... bon... gémit-elle en bougeant ses hanches contre lui.  
- Je ne te savais pas si expansive, souffla-t-il en souriant.  
Elle emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s'abandonna à ses coups de hanches, ne résistant plus au plaisir brûlant qui l'envahissait.

Elle s'agrippa à son dos et s'abandonna à lui, en sentant que quelque chose naissait en elle.  
Elle ne se souciait plus du monde extérieur, ni de personne ; ni de ses blessures, ni de ses peurs. Elle ne voyait que Law, penché au-dessus d'elle dans la pénombre, qui bougeait en elle et qui la regardait de ses yeux argentés.  
- Maintenant, tu m'appartiens totalement... murmura-t-il en souriant.  
- Espèce de... possessif... souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

La table était dure.  
Ses coups étaient forts.  
Sa bouche était chaude.

Law perdait le contrôle et ne faisait absolument rien pour le reprendre.  
La porte de la cuisine était fermée à clé, et il se surprit à espérer que personne ne vienne jamais la ré-ouvrir.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Merci infiniment pour tous vos reviews ! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et compliments, je vous adore :')**  
**Bonne lecture ^o^/ !**

A l'aube, Law réussit à crocheter la porte de la cuisine. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les gonds pivotèrent, libérant le passage.  
« Jean... Vego... ils vont me le payer cher... »  
Il se tourna vers Emma, qui était assise dans un coin de la cuisine, à-demi endormie.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit et caressa doucement sa joue :  
- Mademoiselle l'amazone... ça y est, j'ai réussi à ouvrir la porte...  
Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux.  
- ... Ah oui ?  
- Oui... Viens, allons dans la chambre.  
- Hum... marmonna-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

Elle se réveilla totalement lorsqu'il voulut lui enlever la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était enveloppée.  
- NON ! s'écria-t-elle en ramenant brusquement la couverture sur elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne regarde pas !  
- Je t'ai touchée toute la nuit, et tu ne veux pas que je regarde ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
- Toucher et regarder, ce n'est pas la même chose, protesta-t-elle en rougissant.

Tandis qu'ils se faufilaient discrètement vers la chambre du capitaine, Emma ne put empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade.  
Elle... lui... ils avaient...  
Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Mais elle somnolait à moitié, et elle s'allongea sans poser de questions lorsque Law la guida vers une surface plate. Elle était si fatiguée (tant d'émotions ressenties, ça épuise) qu'elle sombra presque immédiatement.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule.  
Elle se sentait bien, elle était allongée dans un endroit vraiment très, très confortable et...  
Elle se releva brusquement. Elle était dans le lit de Law.  
« Law ! Espèce d'imbécile ! » Ragea-t-elle. « Et si un homme de l'équipage était entré, et qu'il m'avait vu là ?! »  
Elle ramassa ses affaires en grommelant, et partit prendre une douche dans la salle de bain du sous-marin.  
Au départ, elle n'osait pas l'utiliser, mais depuis quelques temps, elle avait moins peur des pirates.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle ressortit fraiche et propre, les cheveux mouillés. Elle entendait du grabuge à l'extérieur et décida de sortir du sous-marin, pour voir ce que faisait l'équipage.  
Certes, elle avait un peu peur de se retrouver face à Law, mais elle se disait que si les autres hommes étaient là... elle ne risquait rien.

Elle sortit à la lumière et tomba nez à... dos avec Law, qui était en train de crier des ordres à ses hommes.

- Allez les gars, au boulot ! Je veux que ce sous-marin soit impeccable ce soir !  
Il se tourna vers Sachi et Penguin.  
- Et vous deux, arrêtez de rêvasser près des paravents ! Vous savez bien qu'elles n'arriveront que ce midi !  
Les deux compagnons levèrent vers leur capitaine un regard suppliant.  
- Mais si jamais on pouvait... en apercevoir une !  
- Nous devons rester là, capitaine, c'est une question de devoir...

*BAM PAF BANG*

- T_T... OUI CAPITAINE ! ON VA NETTOYER !

Law leur tourna le dos en s'époussetant les mains, puis il prit Vego et Jean Bart chacun par une épaule :  
- Quand à vous deux...  
Vego déglutit.  
- On va avoir une petite discussion.  
Il partit vers la plage, trainant derrière lui les deux hommes qui n'en menaient pas large.  
- Mais, capitaine... on doit nettoyer, nous aussi...  
- Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de me prendre pour un imbécile..

Emma les regarda partir, un peu étonnée, se demandant ce que Vego et Jean Bart avaient bien pu faire. Elle haussa les épaules et eut un petit rire : l'animation de la bande des pirates la faisaient toujours rire.  
Cela la changeait beaucoup d'Amazon Lily, où tout était bien plus ordonné.

En revenant vers le sous-marin, Law vit celle à qui il pensait depuis son réveil, adossée contre la machine jaune. Il eut un sourire ironique, un peu carnassier, et hâta le pas pour la rejoindre.  
Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle tenta de maitriser son trouble mais y parvint à peine : le revoir réveillait en elle toutes les sensations de la nuit.  
Sa bouche lui faisait penser à la façon dont il l'avait embrassée. Ses mains lui rappelaient que ces mêmes mains l'avaient touchée, palpée, caressée. Lorsqu'elle le vit marcher vers elle, elle pensa que ce même homme était venu en elle, et avait pris possession d'elle la nuit durant... Un trouble incontrôlable s'emparait d'elle.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, et lui adressa un sourire.  
- Salut, dit-elle timidement.  
C'était la seule chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.  
- Bonjour, mademoiselle l'amazone, répondit-il avec un calme trompeur.  
Car dès qu'il fut près d'elle, il lâcha son nodachi qui s'écrasa dans le sable et la colla contre lui. Le tout dans un seul mouvement, imprévisible et rapide.  
Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, puis fronça les sourcils et hésita à le frapper entre les jambes.  
- Nan mais ça va pas ?! Hé, tes hommes pourraient nous voir !  
Elle l'obligea à la lâcher, puis lui lança un regard fâché.  
- T'es inconscient !

Il eut un petit rire et la regarda, amusé.  
- Tu es vraiment mignonne quand tu es fâchée. Comment veux-tu que je résiste ?  
Il se pencha vers elle avec un regard un peu pervers, et voulu à nouveau l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Elle l'esquiva et lui donna un coup sur la tête.  
- Law ! Je serais tuée si jamais les amazones apprenaient que...  
Elle marqua une pause. Elle ne savait pas comment finir cette phrase.  
- Que ?  
- Eh bien... que toi... et moi...  
- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il en souriant.  
Il se moquait d'elle, et ça l'énervait. Elle rougit de plus belle et reprit :  
- Que nous... qu'on a... qu'on est...  
Il éclata de rire devant son trouble.  
- Il n'y a rien de drôle ! s'écria-t-elle, fâchée.

Sans cesser de rire, il l'entraina dans le sous-marin.

La nuit, le jour, dedans, dehors, toujours, partout, tout le temps. Ils volaient le temps nécessaire pour s'isoler du reste du monde et créer leur propre alchimie.

Lui, il avait connu bien des femmes.  
Malgré sa réputation d'homme dangereux et cruel, son charme attirait dans son lit bien plus de femmes que ce dont il avait besoin. Pour lui, elles étaient comme des papillons autour d'un néon, ni plus intelligentes, ni plus utiles.  
Il respectait un bon nombre de femmes, reconnaissait leur force, leur courage et leur talent. Mais les femmes avec qui il couchait n'étaient pas des femmes qu'il respectait.  
Sa notoriété lui avait donné ce dont il avait besoin quand il en avait besoin, mais cela n'avait jamais dépassé le simple stade d'un plaisir passager. Cela n'avait jamais été important ou nécessaire.  
Et voilà que maintenant, c'était une drogue...

Elle, elle avait peur des hommes. Elle détestait qu'on la touche.  
Quant à l'amour ? Elle voulait croire qu'elle était au-dessus de cela. Les gens la faisaient fuir, la blessaient, elle ne voulait pas les approcher, encore moins les aimer.  
Et voilà qu'elle se donnait corps et âme au pire de tous, au chirurgien de la mort, à un homme qui avait dû connaitre bon nombre de femmes avant elle. Elle ne serait pas la dernière, et elle le savait. Elle savait que c'était mal, et qu'elle était une fille naïve qui s'était éprise d'un mauvais garçon. Elle le savait mais cela ne suffisait pas à stopper ses élans.  
Elle le voulait en elle, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle le voulait sans cesse, sans arrêt, elle le cherchait et le provoquait comme une gamine, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus résister et assouvisse ses désirs.  
Désirs qui étaient aussi les siens.

Deux jours passèrent.  
Les Hearts pirates cherchaient leur capitaine, qui disparaissait de plus en plus fréquemment. Jean Bart et Vego échangeaient des regards entendus. Sachi et Penguin se désespéraient de si peu voir leur gardienne amazone.

Law et Emma, où passaient-ils leur temps ?  
Ils s'étaient discrètement éclipsés dans la forêt. Ils se baignaient dans un endroit secret, là où les cascades se mêlent à l'eau claire. Ils parlaient, riaient et se coulaient comme des enfants.  
Mais bien vite, un autre besoin prenait le dessus et ils s'enlaçaient dans l'eau. Tout se passait très vite. Elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui et le laissait plaquer son visage contre ses seins, puis ils montaient et redescendaient doucement, dans des souffles entremêlés.  
Les gémissements étouffés d'Emma résonnaient dans la clairière.  
Il aimait la regarder pendant ce moment-là, la voir les joues rouges, le souffle court, dans ses bras, les cuisses serrées autour de lui.

- Encore ?! gémit-elle lorsqu'il vint une fois de plus se coller à elle.  
- J'ai envie...  
- T'es qu'un pervers.  
- Toi aussi, t'en as envie.  
- Nan.  
- Si.  
- Tu peux pas savoir ce que je pense.  
- Si.  
- Nan !

Ils s'allongeaient sur la rive et se racontaient des histoires, des bêtises, des rêves ; enivrés de la présence de l'autre, heureux du moment présent. C'était tout simplement trop bon, trop bon d'être là ; trop bon d'être soi...

Bien entendu, elle avait peur. Peur de la suite, peur de l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle. Dans ces moments-là, elle venait simplement se coller à lui et caressait son torse avec ses doigts, sa bouche. Durant les deux jours écoulés, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sa pudeur et de sa méfiance.  
Elle aimait caresser ses tatouages et en suivre les lignes du bout des doigts.

Le deuxième jour s'achevait, et ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que l'amazone et le capitaine réapparurent près du sous-marin.  
Jean Bart, le géant, s'avança à leur rencontre :  
- Où étiez-vous passés ? Les gars se sont inquiétés.  
- Mugiwara va bien ? demanda Law, ignorant sa remarque.  
- Oui... il reprend des forces.

Vego, qui les avait rejoints, les invita à manger un morceau dans la cuisine, et le petit groupe se dirigea vers le sous-marin.

Emma et Jean Bart marchaient en tête, Law et le cuisinier à l'arrière.  
Vego se rapprocha perfidement de son capitaine :  
- Alors ? Comment ça se passe, avec notre jolie gardienne ?  
- Eh bien...  
Il se pencha à l'oreille de son cuisinier et annonça, pince-sans-rire :  
- Elle a un côté vraiment obscène.  
Vego éclata d'un rire tonitruant.  
Emma se retourna :  
- Law, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de raconter ?!  
- Rien, rien...

Plus tard dans la nuit, ils se séparèrent sur des vœux de bonne nuit et regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives.  
Autour du sous-marin, tout était calme. On n'entendait que le doux clapotis de l'eau. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, laissant apparaitre une multitude de points dorés sur la voûte céleste.  
L'île sombrait dans la nuit et ses silences.

Inutile de dire que les activités du jour avaient été épuisantes pour Emma, et elle n'aspirait qu'à un repos tranquille... Mais lorsqu'elle voulut s'écrouler sur le canapé de la chambre du capitaine, Law la retint par le bras :  
- Emma...  
- Oui ?  
- Emma... dors avec moi.  
- ... Hein ?!


	25. Chapitre 25

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient du LEMON. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de lecture, les passages sont signalés par des balises au début et à la fin. Attention les n'enfants, je suis sérieuse ! Je ne veux pas vous choquer par des écrits trop osés, alors ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus !**  
**Bonne lecture :)**

Law regardait la jeune fille dormir dans ses bras, troublé. Il savait que bientôt, "Chapeau de Paille" se réveillerait et serait de nouveau sur pied. A ce moment-là, il lui faudrait quitter l'île. Comment Emma le vivrait-elle ? Serait-elle capable de l'oublier, de redevenir une amazone parmi les autres ? Et lui, serait-il capable d'en faire autant ? Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle puisse un jour rencontrer un autre homme. Il voulait être le seul à la toucher, et le seul à la connaitre de la façon dont il la connaissait.

Dans son sommeil, elle semblait plus détendue, moins torturée, moins méfiante. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissait échapper une respiration régulière. Il finit par sombrer lui aussi dans le sommeil, malgré les questions qui le travaillait.

Emma fut réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par une sensation de froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa légèrement : Law, en dormant, avait ramené la couverture sur lui et l'avait découverte. Elle eut un soupir mi- agacé mi- amusé, et se glissa contre lui pour profiter elle aussi de la chaleur de la couverture. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, elle ne distinguait pas les formes, mais bientôt ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité. Quand Law dormait, il semblait moins froid, moins cruel ou encore, moins moqueur. Ses traits étaient détendus, il semblait presque... innocent. Cette pensée fit sourire Emma. Prise d'un élan d'amour, elle se colla contre lui, désirant le sentir au plus proche d'elle. Ses mains rencontrèrent par accident son entrejambe. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ne les retira pas et caressa tendrement l'endroit.

**/Scène explicite/**

Au bout de quelques minutes, Law grogna et se réveilla en sentant le désir enfler dans son bas-ventre. Il s'aperçut que c'était les mains d'Emma qui venaient de provoquer cette réaction.  
En le voyant bouger, elle retira rapidement ses mains et fit mine de dormir, un peu honteuse de ses actes. N'entendant plus rien, elle pensa que Law avait replongé dans le sommeil, mais elle déchanta lorsqu'elle sentit son pénis se lever contre ses fesses.  
Il la fit basculer sous lui et frotta sa virilité maintenant dure contre elle.

- Law, non, souffla-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.  
- Tu l'as réveillée, maintenant tu l'assumes, murmura-t-il.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait envahit par la colère. Il la souleva et la fit mettre à genoux devant le lit, puis il s'assit face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!  
- Ouvre la bouche.

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique et elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Il saisit son menton pour lui faire ouvrir plus grand la bouche, jusqu'à ce que l'ouverture soit assez grande pour laisser passer la chose. Sans attendre, il baissa son pantalon et glissa son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle eut un cri de surprise qui fut étouffé par ce qui lui remplissait la bouche. Elle voulut alors reculer, mais il plaça une main derrière sa tête et la tint fermement. Il plaça son autre main dans ses cheveux et, malgré sa résistance, il commença à lui faire faire des va-et-vient le long de sa verge. Il continua durant de longues minutes. Finalement, elle s'habitua à la sensation et enfonça d'elle-même la verge plus profondément dans sa bouche. Le visage de Law se crispa de plaisir ; il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper des bruits de plaisir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il explosa. Le liquide inonda la bouche d'Emma. Elle s'étrangla légèrement et avala plusieurs gorgées, puis il se retira de sa bouche tandis qu'elle toussait.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, la remerciant d'un tendre regard.

Se nettoyant la bouche, elle grimpa dans le lit pour venir se lover contre lui.

- Tu pourrais prévenir avant de faire ce genre de truc, ronchonna-t-elle.  
- Désolé, murmura-t-il en souriant.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air DU TOUT désolé, Law.  
- Mais si, je le suis, ricana-t-il en souriant de plus belle.

**/Fin/**

Elle eut un grognement frustré et lui donna un coup de pied. Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, ce qui marcha plutôt bien. A vrai dire, il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il avait même envie de lui dire des choses tendres, ce qui n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il avait envie de la cajoler, de lui demander de venir avec lui, de quitter les amazones et de partir avec lui. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Emma refuserait de quitter les amazones, elle était trop fidèle à Boa Hancock et trop attachée à ses sœurs. "Je suis un pirate", pensa-t-il amèrement. "Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, rien d'autre qu'une vie de danger et de risques."

Elle commençait à s'endormir doucement dans ses bras. Malgré la tentation de la tenir éveillée, il la laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, se contentant de la regarder. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, elle semblait déjà partie dans les bras de Morphée.

Il ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil, et les questions se remirent à tourner dans sa tête. Combien de temps avant le réveil de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille ? Ses calculs et son instinct de médecin lui soufflaient que le temps imparti était écoulé et que Chapeau de Paille reprendrait très bientôt ses esprits. Combien de temps, deux semaines qu'ils étaient sur cette île ? Il eut un grognement rageur. Comment avait-il pu s'affaiblir à ce point ? En deux semaines seulement ? Cette fille, non contente de l'avoir rendu fou d'elle, lui procurait aussi d'atroces douleurs au cœur lorsqu'il songeait au départ imminent. Il ne savait pas contre qui diriger sa rage, contre lui, contre elle, contre le temps, contre les amazones ou contre l'Impératrice.

Emma, au beau milieu d'un rêve, eut un léger gémissement qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Il caressait doucement sa hanche lorsqu'une pensée fatale le traversa : _c'était peut-être la dernière fois._La dernière fois qu'il pouvait la toucher, l'embrasser, passer la nuit avec elle. Une vague de rage s'empara alors de lui.

**/LEMON/**

Il posa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes et la ramena brutalement à lui par les hanches. La violence du geste la réveilla, et elle eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits car il roula sur le côté, la dominant ainsi de tout son être. Il saisit avidement ses lèvres et couvrit son corps de caresses fiévreuses. Elle sentit des frissons de bien-être la parcourir sous les mains ardentes du jeune homme.  
Law laissa échapper un bruit rauque. Dieu qu'il avait envie d'elle ! Obéissant à son violent désir, il saisit à deux mains son vêtement et le déchira en deux avant de l'envoyer voler plus loin dans la pièce. Elle descendit alors ses mains et tira rapidement son caleçon pour toucher ce qui le tiraillait tant. Elle vit tous ses muscles se crisper et son bassin effectua un léger mouvement contre le sien, lui signifiant ce qu'il voulait. Elle ouvrit légèrement les cuisses, mais il les écarta bien plus largement encore et la pénétra d'un coup de rein. Elle eut un cri de douleur dont il ne se formalisa pas, mais il parvint tout de même à se contenir assez pour la laisser s'habituer à la douleur. Lorsqu'elle l'accepta enfin, il commença à bouger en elle. Cette fois, il ne dissimula pas son plaisir. Un sourire à la fois heureux et pervers illuminait son visage. Haletante, elle sentit qu'il donnait des coups de bassin de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus profond. Elle haleta plusieurs fois son prénom, puis chercha à étouffer ses propres gémissements en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Mais il saisit son poignet et retira sa main, lui murmurant : "Je veux t'entendre." Alors elle ne se retint plus, gémissant et haletant sous les vagues de chaleur qui ondoyaient dans son corps. A chaque coup de rein, il touchait un point sensible et la faisait crier de plaisir.  
- Je vais, je vais... !  
Satisfait de la voir ainsi, il lui asséna le coup de grâce par un grand coup de rein et la fit monter au septième ciel. Elle se cambra violemment et jouit, Law enfoncé en elle. Il sentit ses cuisses se resserrer violemment puis se relâcher, tandis qu'elle criait. Son cri se termina par un long gémissement, puis elle s'écroula sur le lit, sans forces, épuisée par le puissant orgasme qu'elle venait d'avoir.  
Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre, ses mains et sa bouche errant sur sa poitrine qu'il embrassait et mordillait avec délice. Lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle, il la regarda avec un éclat de désir dans les yeux.  
Cette fois, ce serait la dernière fois. La dernière fois qu'il posséderait cette fille, cette fille dont il était fou.

**/Fin/**

Le soleil était levé sur Amazon Lily . Alors qu'à l'extérieur du vaisseau, la lumière inondait le paysage, une des pièces du sous-marin était plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Des bruits électroniques résonnaient régulièrement dans la salle, accompagnés par une respiration difficile. Monkey D. Luffy, relié à une dizaine de tuyaux différents, s'agitait dans son sommeil.  
"Ace..." murmura-t-il à travers le masque à oxygène qui lui recouvrait la bouche. Hormis lui, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et pour cause : sur la plage, les amazones étaient venues apporter le repas de midi.

Le pirate semblait souffrir dans son sommeil, assailli par les images de la mort de son frère. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux.

Une explosion retentit, accompagnée d'un hurlement qui semblait plus appartenir à une bête qu'à d'un homme. Les Hearts pirates se précipitèrent vers leur vaisseau.  
Déjà, Luffy s'était levé, arrachant tous les tuyaux auquel il était relié.  
- Arrête, Chapeau de Paille ! cria un Heart pirate.  
- Tu veux détruire le vaisseau ?!  
Sans prêter attention à leurs cris, le pirate se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la sortie.  
- Ace... articula-t-il avec difficulté.  
Couvert de bandages, il leva vers les hommes qui l'entouraient un regard dénué de toute humanité. Les hommes de Law reculèrent, effrayés.

Leur cri retentit sur l'île.

- Chapeau de Paille... s'est réveillé !


	26. Chapitre 26

Dans la forêt d'Amazon Lily, de violentes explosions retentissaient un peu partout : Monkey D. Luffy détruisait tout sur son passage.  
Lorsque Emma revint à la plage, elle comprit rapidement ce qui s'était passé : le vaisseau était abimé en plusieurs endroits, les Hearts pirates s'affairaient de partout, plusieurs Amazones étaient présentes.  
"Luffy au Chapeau de Paille s'est réveillé" comprit-t-elle, le cœur serré. Elle se précipita vers Ran, Margaret et les autres amazones présentes.  
- Emma, te voilà ! s'exclama Ran. Luffy s'est réveillé !  
- Je sais, répondit Emma.  
- C'est merveilleux ! s'enthousiasmait une autre. Hebihime-Sama va enfin retrouver le sourire, et ces pirates vont enfin quitter notre île !  
Les jeunes filles l'approuvèrent, et Emma ne put retenir un "oui" sincère en pensant à l'Impératrice, qui ne mangeait presque plus rien depuis que Luffy était dans le coma. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se remettre !  
- Et toi, Emma, commença Ran en se tournant vers elle, tu vas enfin pouvoir revenir parmi nous.  
- Tu commençais à vraiment à nous manquer...  
Elle leur sourit, mais s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient légèrement et se dépêcha de fuir vers le sous-marin pour masquer son trouble.  
- Où tu vas ? l'interpella Margaret.  
- Récupérer mes affaires au sous-marin, bien sûr ! répondit Emma d'une voix enjouée.  
Parfois, elle s'étonnait elle-même.

Une fois au sous-marin, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre du capitaine, en espérant que ledit capitaine n'y serait pas. Heureusement, la chambre était vide. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et ne masqua plus son désespoir : Law allait partir.  
Lui, Sachi, Penguin, Jean Bart, Vego, et tous les autres hommes de l'équipage... elle ne les reverrait plus jamais.  
Sans oser se l'avouer, elle avait déjà pensé plusieurs fois à partir avec Law, mais aussitôt que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, elle secouait la tête pour la chasser. Abandonner l'Impératrice qui lui avait sauvé la vie ?! Abandonner ses sœurs ? C'était hors de question. Il y a longtemps, elle s'était juré de vouer sa vie à la femme qui l'avait délivrée de l'esclavage. Quelle ingrate était-elle, pour penser partir ? Pour un homme, qui plus est !  
"Tu es tombée amoureuse", lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains.  
- C'est pour les faibles, l'amour, grogna-t-elle à voix haute.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonne ?  
Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix. Elle se leva d'un bond, alors que Law entrait dans la pièce.  
- Rien, répondit-elle un peu trop vite.  
Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle pensa d'abord à l'esquiver, mais son sourire lui fit perdre ses moyens et elle se retrouva contre lui sans avoir le temps de se raisonner. Il la serra dans ses bras un peu plus fort que d'habitude.  
Tous deux savaient bien pourquoi.

En la serrant contre lui, Law ne cessait de peser le pour ou le contre. "Je lui demande ? Je ne lui demande pas ?" S'il lui proposait de rejoindre l'équipage et de quitter l'île avec lui, il risquait de blesser sa fierté, et même peut-être de la mettre en colère contre lui. Elle penserait peut-être qu'il mettait en doute son allégeance envers l'Impératrice.  
Mais s'il ne lui proposait pas, il ratait peut-être l'occasion de la convaincre et de la garder auprès de lui. La garder auprès de lui... c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Mais encore une fois, était-ce bien raisonnable ? Les mers du Nouveau Monde seraient plus dangereuses encore que Grand Line. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un simple caprice de sa part ? Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier cette fille et aller de l'avant ?  
"NON", se révolta aussitôt tout son être. "Tu ne peux PAS l'oublier. Tu n'y arriveras jamais."  
Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, ses bras resserrèrent inconsciemment l'amazone contre lui. Cette dernière se décida soudain à parler :  
- Law, écoute...  
Son cœur bondit. Allait-elle lui demander si elle pouvait partir avec lui ?  
- Je...  
Sa phrase fut interrompue par l'arrivée bruyante de Sachi et Penguin :  
- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! On a fini de charger le sous-marin !  
Le pirate et l'amazone s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Pris au dépourvu, le capitaine suivit les deux hommes. Il sortit sans oser regarder la jeune fille, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de croiser ses yeux.  
Il avait bien trop peur d'y lire le mot "Adieu".

Emma lançait des galets dans l'eau. Elle regardait les pierres crever la surface de l'eau dans un grand "plouf", puis disparaitre dans les fonds obscurs de la mer. "Tu connaitras bientôt le même sort", souffla une voix dans sa tête. "Lorsqu'il sera parti, tu tomberas et tu ne te relèveras plus jamais."  
"Et alors ?!" répondit-elle rageusement. "Je suis une amazone, et c'est un pirate. Mon destin est ici. Lui, il va poursuivre ses rêves de pirate... loin."  
Son regard se fit rêveur et se perdit à l'horizon. Lorsqu'elle était esclave, elle était obnubilée par la mer. Un espace libre et infini, quel esclave ne rêverait pas de ça ? Même depuis sa libération, les flots ondoyants étaient restés une vision apaisante pour elle, à la fois remplie de tristesse et d'espoir. Tristesse de l'esclave qui ne pouvait y accéder ; espoir de la fille qui en rêvait.  
Elle entendit une masse choir à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Jean Bart, qui s'était assis en tailleur à ses côtés. Malgré sa masse corpulente, le géant savait se mouvoir sans bruit et elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.  
Parmi tous les membres de l'équipage, hormis Law, son préféré était Jean Bart. Ils se comprenaient parfois sans se parler.  
- Tu vas nous laisser partir et te laisser mourir sur cette île ? demanda doucement le géant.  
- Qui a dit que je mourrais ? soupira-t-elle.  
- L'amour, répondit-il avec sérieux, a tué les plus grandes Impératrices de ce monde. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne te tuerai pas.  
Elle pencha la tête et ne répondit pas. On n'entendait plus que le roulis des vagues qui s'emmêlaient sur la rive. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et de grandes trainées rouges commençaient à apparaitre dans le ciel. Après quelques minutes de silence, Jean Bart repris la parole :  
- Ecoute, je ne m'en mêlerai pas. La décision t'appartient. Mais j'ai juste une question...  
- Oui ?  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
- Tu le sais, se renfrogna la jeune fille en passant les bras autour de ses jambes.  
Le géant se releva avec un petit sourire et partit vers le sous-marin sans plus de cérémonie.

- Sachi ! Passe-moi ces sacs, là !  
- Attention ! Ca s'écroule !  
- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ? demanda Vego, en regardant les sacs amassés par les deux pirates.  
- Bin, on emporte des souvenirs !  
Vego ouvrit un sac au hasard pour y découvrir des galets et des coquillages.  
- Des cailloux ?! Mais... pourquoi vous emportez des CAILLOUX ?  
- Ce ne sont pas de simples cailloux, Vego ! protesta Penguin. Ils ont été foulés par les amazones, ce sont des cailloux de la légendaire île des femmes !  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tous les hommes rêvent de cette île, et nous, nous allons revenir avec des preuves !  
- Si vous leur montrez ces cailloux, ils vous prendront juste pour des cons... marmonna le cuisinier, mais Sachi et Penguin étaient déjà repartis vers leurs "trésors".

Même si le départ des pirates bouleversait quelque peu le quotidien des amazones, ce n'était rien à côté de Luffy. Jimbei, l'ancien Shishibukai homme-poisson, était parti le chercher dans la forêt, et l'île entière retenait son souffle pour le pirate au Chapeau de Paille. Arriverait-il à se relever après la mort de son frère ? Hancock brulait de revoir son grand amour, mais ses sœurs avaient réussi à la convaincre d'attendre. Elles ne pouvaient que prier pour que le jeune homme ait la force de surpasser cette épreuve.  
- Les gars, tenez-vous prêts à partir à tout instant, déclara Law à ses hommes. Une fois Luffy hors de danger, qui sait ce que les amazones décideront à notre propos. En fait, mieux vaudrait qu'on décampe le plus vite possible.

Depuis son entrevue dans la chambre, il évitait Emma, se contentant de superviser les préparatifs de départ. "Quel imbécile je fais", rumina-t-il. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de se prendre la tête, ou de ne pas oser quelque chose. Mais depuis que l'amazone aux yeux bleu-vert était entrée dans son monde, il avait laissé tomber les "ça ne me ressemble pas". Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de consoler les filles, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire mumuse dans l'eau toute une après-midi, ça ne lui ressemblait pas non plus de faire l'amour pendant des heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement... et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, d'être amoureux.  
Aussitôt que cette pensée fut formulée, il sursauta, piqué à vif. Amoureux ? Oui, il l'était. Mais il avait jusque-là évité de se retrouver en face de cette réalité plutôt difficile à accepter pour un homme comme lui.  
Un des supernovas, 200 millions de berry sur sa tête, une réputation sanguinaire et cruelle... et même pas fichu d'avouer ses sentiments à une fille. "Quel imbécile je fais !" se répéta-t-il rageusement.

Emma faisait des allers-retours entre la cité des Amazones et le campement des pirates, apportant des provisions, transmettant les messages, bref, servant d'intermédiaire.  
Elle arriva plutôt brusquement dans la pièce principale du sous-marin, où Law, Bepo et quelques hommes discutaient de leur futur itinéraire vers le Nouveau Monde.  
- Vous devriez vous dépêchez, annonça la jeune fille, légèrement essoufflée. Luffy étant hors de danger, votre présence sur cette île devient très indésirable.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes prêts à partir, répondit le capitaine en regardant dans la direction opposée.  
"Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il pourrait peut-être m'emmener ?" se demanda Emma. De dos, le Supernova semblait calme et détendu, comme si la situation ne le préoccupait pas le moins du monde. "Il n'a aucune difficulté à quitter cette île", se dit la jeune fille. "Pourquoi en aurait-il, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas comme si... comme si j'allais lui manquer..." A cette pensée, Emma sentit son cœur se serrer désagréablement. Elle préféra tourner les talons et quitter la pièce, car elle sentait quelque chose de brûlant remonter dans sa gorge et lui piquer les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer.

Au bout d'un énième aller-retour entre les Amazones et les Pirates, Emma revint à la plage. Elle n'y trouva plus rien.  
_Tout était désert._  
Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, et elle dû se cramponner à un arbre pour rester debout. L'air semblait soudainement lui manquer.  
Un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas entra dans son champ de vision et se dirigea vers elle. Grand, les cheveux blancs et mi- longs, une barbe étrangement rasée et de fines lunettes posées sur son nez, l'apparence de cet homme n'était pas banale. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui impressionna Emma. Ce qui lui fit relever la tête et se raidir, c'est l'aura puissante et étrange qu'il dégageait. La force émanait de lui, inspirant le respect et la crainte. Lorsqu'il fut prêt d'elle, elle ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière, impressionnée.  
- Bonjour, vous êtes ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire chaleureux.  
- Emma, balbutia-t-elle. Où sont les pirates ?  
- Moi, c'est Rayleigh, enchanté ! annonça l'homme avec un sourire plus rayonnant encore. Les pirates sont partis.


	27. Chapitre 27

_- Bonjour, vous êtes ? demanda l'homme avec un sourire chaleureux._  
_- Emma, balbutia-t-elle. Où sont les pirates ?_  
_- Moi, c'est Rayleigh, enchanté ! annonça l'homme avec un sourire plus rayonnant encore. Les pirates sont partis.__  
_

**Retour en arrière, quelques heures plus tôt.  
**  
Calm Belt était, comme à son habitude, lisse et tranquille. Les paravents entourant la plage frémissaient à peine sous la très légère brise. Au bord de la falaise, sur la côte paisible, les Hearts Pirates avaient fini leurs préparatifs. Sachi pêchait, assis en tailleur. Groupés au bord de l'eau, les pirates contemplaient la mer qu'ils allaient bientôt reprendre.  
- On ne l'entend plus crier, remarqua Sachi.  
- Maintenant que tu le dis... s'étonna Penguin. Je me demande ce qui se passe pour Chapeau de Paille. Si ses blessures se rouvrent, il mourra, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il à l'attention du capitaine.

Law ne répondit pas. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas entendu la conversation. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il pensait à la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle, se remémorant chacun de ses gestes, son regard voilé, sa peau douce, la façon dont elle bougeait...  
Dans la main de Sachi, la canne à pêche tira légèrement.  
- Oh, j'en ai eu un ! s'écria le jeune homme.  
Tout heureux, il découvrit un poisson argenté se tortillant au bout de sa ligne. Penguin allait le féliciter lorsqu'une étrange sensation le parcourut. Les paravents des Amazones tremblèrent, mais Penguin était certain que ce n'était pas à cause du vent. Il regarda autour de lui : les autres semblaient n'avoir rien remarqué. Perplexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à la mer : tout semblait parfaitement calme...  
Il saisit des jumelles et inspecta le large.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda distraitement Sachi en le voyant arborer un air anxieux.  
- Je... j'ai cru apercevoir un poisson, répondit Penguin, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.  
A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un gigantesque Roi des Mers émergea des flots.  
- E... ENORME ! s'écrièrent les pirates.  
Ils se relevèrent d'un bond, sidérés. Même Law fut tiré de ses pensées et leva le nez d'un air vaguement intéressé.  
- Regardez ça ! S'écria Penguin au milieu de la panique. Il est...  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Il se bat ?! Le coupa Sachi.  
En effet, la bête semblait mal en point : du sang coulait de sa bouche et elle se tordait dans tous les sens, comme en proie à d'atroces douleurs.

Le Roi des Mers se mit à rugir, faisant trembler les flots à des kilomètres autour de lui. Le sous-marin amarré dans la baie se mit à tanguer violemment. L'immense serpent des mers se tordit encore deux ou trois fois, avant de retomber dans l'eau, inerte.  
Sa pupille noire se voilât et il cessa de bouger.  
- Il... Il est mort ! Quelque chose l'a tué !  
- Un truc aussi énorme ? Qui pourrait faire ça ?!  
- J'ai pas réussi à voir avec quoi il se battait, balbutia Penguin, les yeux toujours vissés à ses jumelles.

Alors que le calme revenait peu à peu sur les flots, quelque chose émergea de l'eau, juste en dessous d'eux, en bas de la falaise. Tous se penchèrent pour mieux voir. Une main, un bras, puis un homme tout entier émergèrent de l'eau sous le regard médusé des pirates.  
- Un homme ?!  
- Hé, toi ! Qui es-tu ? s'écria Sachi à l'encontre de l'inconnu d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
- Quelle plaie, cette bête, grogna l'homme d'une voix grave sans prêter attention au groupe de pirates.  
Lorsqu'il fut près d'eux, ils restèrent tous sans voix. Grand et massif, ruisselant d'eau, l'homme était torse nu, dévoilant une imposante musculature. Ses cheveux blancs trempés lui collaient à la nuque et de fines lunette étaient posées sur son front.  
- Ce... C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Rayleigh ! Hurla soudain Penguin en reprenant ses esprits.  
- Comment ?!  
- Quoi ?!  
Rayleigh sembla soudain remarquer les hommes qui le dévisageaient.  
- Oh, c'est vous ! S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire amical. Si je ne me trompe pas, on s'est rencontrés sur l'archipel Shabaondy ?  
- C'est... c'est l'ancien second du Seigneur des pirates, Gold Roger !  
Tous les pirates semblaient avoir reçu un choc électrique de dix mille volts, hormis Law, qui demeurait très calme.  
- Mon bateau a coulé à cause d'une tempête et j'ai dû faire le trajet à la nage, grogna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'un air boudeur.  
- Une tempête ? Murmura Penguin. Mais, il n'y a jamais de tempête sur Calm Belt...  
- Ca veut dire que son bateau a coulé avant Calm Belt et qu'il a nagé jusqu'ici ! Comprit Sachi en devenant blême.  
- Je suis doué pour la brasse, vous savez, répondit Rayleigh en essorant ses vêtements.  
- Ce n'est pas le problème ! S'offusqua Penguin.

- Alors le Roi des Mers se battait avec... avec vous ?  
- C'est ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un pirate légendaire comme lui ! Hurla soudain Bepo, avant de brusquement se reprendre :  
- D-Désolé...  
- Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse, toi ! S'écrièrent en cœur Sachi et Penguin.  
- Ah, au fait ! S'exclama soudain Rayleigh en se redressant. Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai comme l'impression que Luffy est sur cette île...  
Law eut cette fois un regard surpris. Comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il pu deviner ?

Pendant ce temps, à Amazon Lily, les amazones se réjouissaient.  
- Eh, tu es au courant ? demanda une amazone à Margaret. A l'heure où nous parlons, Hebihime-Sama et les autres sont allées apporter de la nourriture à Luffy !  
- Oui, ils vont même l'inviter quand il se sera remis de ses blessures ! Se réjouit la jeune fille blonde.  
- J'ai vraiment hâte !

Dans la jungle de l'île avançait un bien étrange cortège :  
Deux énormes chariots, remplis de nourriture, étaient tirés par de grands singes. En tête marchait Nyon-Baa, la plus vieille femme du royaume. Puis venait Hancock, assise sur l'un des chariots. Enfin, Marigold et Sandersonia, les deux sœurs de Boa, fermaient la marche.  
L'Impératrice pirate, assise de façon princière, semblait désappointée :  
- Nous sommes séparés alors que nous venons juste de nous marier ! Gémit-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être une héroïne au destin tragique !  
Nyon-Baa lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe. Quand Hancock comprendrait-elle qu'elle et Luffy n'étaient pas mariés ? L'Impératrice brandit le pouce de sa main droite et prit une voix grave :  
- Hancock... Non, ma précieuse femme !  
Puis elle leva le petit doigt de sa main gauche et le fit se tortiller :  
- O-Oui ?  
- Peu importe la distance qui nous sépare, notre amour sera éternel ! Continua Hancock en imitant la voix de Luffy.  
- Oh, mon doux mari ! Répondit le petit doigt en se tortillant de plus belle.  
Puis elle colla ses deux doigts l'un à l'autre, afin que Hancock-le-petit-doigt et Luffy-le-pouce se rejoignent dans un baiser passionné, sous le regard consterné de Nyon-Baa.

Jimbei portait sur son dos un Luffy nouveau, qui avait séché ses larmes et repris espoir. Le pirate au Chapeau de Paille s'était souvenu de ses compagnons et n'aspirait maintenant plus qu'à une seule chose : les revoir.  
- Je dois vite retourner sur Sabondy, Jimbei ! répétait le jeune homme alors qu'ils arrivaient sur la plage.  
- Tiens, c'est étrange... Le sous-marin de ces hommes n'est plus là, murmura l'homme-poisson en découvrant la rive déserte.  
- Oh ! Luffy ! s'écria quelqu'un.  
Jimbei et le garçon perché sur son dos se retournèrent vers la voix.  
- Rayleigh ! S'écria alors le jeune homme, surpris. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
Rayleigh sourit, heureux de constater que Luffy avait repris pied malgré la mort de son frère. Il lui raconta en quelques mots son périple. Alors qu'il parlait, Jimbei le fixait d'un air médusé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, là, devant lui ! L'homme-poisson n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se souvint de la brusque disparition des Hearts :  
- Il y avait un groupe de pirates, ici...  
- Si tu veux parler de Trafalgar Law, il vient de mettre les voiles, répondit aussitôt Rayleigh.  
Il se tourna vers Luffy et un éclair malicieux traversa son regard :  
- On dirait bien qu'il t'a sauvé la vie !

Le sous-marin jaune avançait tranquillement dans les profondeurs.  
Dans la salle des commandes, Sachi et Penguin se tenaient immobiles, côte à côte.  
- Quel gâchis, tout de même... Alors qu'on y a passé deux semaines... murmura Penguin.  
- J'aurais vraiment voulu entrer dans l'Empire des femmes... soupira son compagnon.  
- Les ours étaient autorisés, intervint Bepo pour casser l'ambiance.  
- LA FERME ! S'écrièrent les deux amis dans un parfaite synchronisation.  
- Désolé, murmura l'ours blanc.  
Non loin d'eux, Law, le regard dissimulé par son éternel bonnet nordique, paraissait impassible. Il était assis devant les commandes, les pieds posés sur le tableau de bord et les bras croisés derrière la tête. Soudain, il releva la tête, dévoilant un sourire ravi. Les lumières des commandes se reflétaient sur son visage, donnant à son sourire un aspect légèrement machiavélique.  
- Prêts pour la manœuvre, les gars ? Plus qu'une heure.

Emma regardait le sable à ses pieds d'un regard vide. Elle était assise contre un arbre, mais elle aurait pu être assise contre un éléphant ou même sur le ventre de Kizaru que cela n'aurait rien changé. Elle ne savait même pas si elle respirait ou si elle était en train de suffoquer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'air lui avait considérablement manqué il y a quelques heures. Quelques heures ? N'était-ce pas plutôt un siècle entier qui s'était écoulé, depuis qu'elle avait découvert la plage déserte ?  
Comme dans un brouillard, elle avait vu Luffy au Chapeau de Paille revenir sur la plage, perché sur le dos de Jimbei. Elle avait vu Rayleigh aller à leur rencontre, elle avait entendu leur discussion et avait même assisté à la grande décision de Luffy. Lui, Rayleigh et Jimbei étaient repartis pour Marineford pour mener à bien leur plan, promettant un retour imminent aux Amazones. Ces dernières étaient arrivées en grand nombre sur la plage.

Oui, Luffy avait décidé de retourner à Marineford. Rayleigh lui avait exposé son plan, et après un temps de réflexion, Luffy avait accepté. Sur un navire des Kuja, ils étaient partis, laissant derrière eux les amazones agitant leurs mains et leur souhaitant bonne chance.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent après leur départ. Les Amazones bavardaient et riaient, surexcitées par tous ces évènements. L'île avait rarement connu autant d'agitation !  
Si seulement elles avaient pu se douter... que ce n'était rien, comparé à ce qui allait arriver !

Dans un grand vacarme, la mer se fendit pour laisser émerger un sous-marin jaune.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Tigrou : Ca- Ca suffit ! Tes compliments ne me font pas du tout plaisir, enfoiré ! ~~^o^ ^o^~~ Merci infiniment :3 :)**

Boa Hancock étaient debout au bord de l'eau, entourée de sa garde personnelle. Marigold et Sandersonia étaient à ses côtés, la couvant d'un regard attendri. L'Impératrice agitait encore la main vers le large, alors que le bateau avait disparu depuis longtemps déjà.  
- Luffyyyy... se mit-elle à geindre. A peine est-il parti que déjà mon cœur souffre !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ane-Sama, la réconforta Marigold. Il reviendra bientôt, il l'a promis !  
- Courage, Hebihime-Sama ! Crièrent en cœur les amazones présentes à leur reine éplorée.  
Emma était à quelques mètres du groupe, n'osant pas se mêler aux autres amazones. Pour une fois, elle comprenait parfaitement les réactions excessives de l'Impératrice.  
Son cœur se brisait devant le départ de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle aussi, elle voulait se plaindre, gémir et pleurer. Mais elle se taisait. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge, elle n'entendait que le battement sourd et lent de son cœur, qui semblait vouloir s'arrêter tant il avait mal.

« C'est impossible », se répéta-t-elle encore une fois. « Ils ne peuvent pas être partis comme ça... Ils ne peuvent pas. » Mais aussitôt, la plage vide la rappelait à l'ordre. Ils n'étaient plus là, ils étaient bien partis. Jean, Sachi, Vego, Penguin... Law. A l'évocation de ce nom, une tempête de douleur se déchaina en elle et elle serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau à un tel point qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir les larmes salées qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.  
_« Law, vient me chercher... »_

Un violent bruit fit lever la tête à toutes les amazones. C'était comme si la mer avait explosé. Emma leva la tête sans grande conviction, déjà désintéressée de tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur de son petit être brisé. Mais un éclair jaune lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Serait-ce... ? Non, c'était impossible ! Elle ouvrit la bouche sans réussir à émettre le moindre son, chassant par des battements de paupières rapides les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait. ... Jaune ? Un... sous-marin jaune ?  
Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, son cœur semblait s'être arrêté.  
C'était bien un sous-marin jaune.

_**Retour en arrière, lors de la discussion entre Rayleigh et les Hearts Pirates.  
**_  
Le premier étonnement passé, Law révéla à Rayleigh la vérité. Luffy était bien sur cette île.  
- Shakky a une intuition féminine redoutable ! S'exclama le vieil homme.  
Il posa ensuite plusieurs questions aux Hearts Pirates, avant de les considérer d'un regard songeur.  
- Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? Leur demanda Rayleigh après un long silence. Vous devriez partir rapidement... Si Luffy est guéri, les amazones ne tarderont pas à vous pourchasser, précisa-t-il, les yeux dissimulés par le reflet de ses lunettes  
Law ne répondit pas, sa main se resserrant autour de son nodachi. Bien sûr, qu'il fallait partir de suite. Mais il en était incapable.  
Sachi s'interposa pour s'exclamer :  
- Il a raison, capitaine ! Même si c'est vraiment triste de quitter cette île, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer, moi... Quoi que, être tué par les amazones, ce serait-  
- Idiot, l'interrompit Penguin. Emma n'est pas là. On ne peut pas partir sans elle, non ?  
Sachi se raidit.  
- Je... Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Evidemment, qu'elle doit venir avec nous ! Mais... mais c'est impossible, non ? On ne peut pas enlever une am-...  
- Taisez-vous, leur intima froidement le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
Comment pouvaient-ils être assez bêtes pour parler de ça devant Rayleigh ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui avait prêté une oreille attentive à cet étrange échange, se tourna vers Penguin et Sachi.  
- Qui est Emma ?  
- C'est une amazone. C'est elle qui nous surveillait pendant le temps qu'on a passé ici, répondit timidement Penguin.  
Il y eut un silence, puis Rayleigh éclata d'un grand rire.  
- Une amazone ?! Et vous voudriez l'enlever ?! Hahaha ! Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, dites-moi !  
- Ce n'est pas impossible, rétorqua Sachi, vexé. Je pense qu'Emma a elle aussi envie de partir avec nous.  
- Elle voudrait partir avec des hommes ? Impossible !  
- Je le pense aussi, murmura Penguin. Parce que, voyez-vous...  
Ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur son capitaine. Rayleigh suivit son regard et tomba sur Law, qui fixait le sable à ses pieds d'un air sombre. Il regarda Penguin, qui affichait un air gêné, puis Law, puis Penguin à nouveau. Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit.  
Le Chirurgien de la Mort, un rookie cruel et sanguinaire, était tombé amoureux d'une amazone. Une amazone ! Une fille détestant les hommes et vouée à l'Impératrice ! Il éclata d'un rire gargantuesque sans pouvoir se retenir.  
- HAHAHAHA !  
Sachi et Penguin se reculèrent, à la fois effrayés et perplexes.  
- Mais... c'est pas drôle !  
Trafalgar Law, jusque-là silencieux et insensible à la conversation, prit conscience que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait deviné son embarrassante situation. Rougissant de colère, il jeta un regard noir à l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui riait à gorge déployée, puis se leva et partit, son nodachi sur l'épaule, pour aller s'assoir plus loin.

Rayleigh tenta d'enrayer son fou rire, essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux sous le regard hébété de Sachi et Penguin, puis rejoint le jeune homme quelques mètres plus loin et s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés.  
Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il ne releva la tête que lorsque Rayleigh se racla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence.  
- L'amour, hum ? Une amazone et un pirate... quelle folie, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me rendre compte que c'est absurde, répliqua Law d'un ton froid.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça durant mon existence, se murmura le vieil homme à lui-même. La vie réserve bien des surprises...  
Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis il prit la parole.  
- Gamin, toi et ton équipage n'êtes pas des pirates sans avenir, j'en suis persuadé. Vous m'avez filé un coup de main à Shabondy lorsqu'il a fallu que je m'éclipse et que la Marine encerclait la salle des ventes. Alors... peut-être pourrais-je t'aider.  
Trafalgar Law le regarda, surpris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui proposait un coup de main ?  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
Rayleigh éclata de rire.  
- C'est bien simple, gamin, je t'en dois une pour l'affaire de Shabondy ! Un pirate amoureux d'une amazone, c'est de la folie, mais peut être peux-tu tenter ta chance. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

- Vous allez vous dépêchez de partir. Autrement, les amazones vous tomberont dessus. Vous avez un sous-marin, cela rendra les choses bien plus faciles : vous vous cacherez quelques temps sous la surface, le temps que je mène mes affaires à bien.  
- Qu'allez-vous faire ?  
- J'ai un projet pour Luffy. Je comptais lui en parler demain, et le réaliser plus tard encore, mais... je vais accélérer les choses. Si tout se passe comme prévu, Luffy, Jimbeï et moi seront partis dans l'après-midi.  
Les yeux du capitaine, se posèrent, perplexes, sur le vieil homme à l'air si confiant.  
- Vraiment ? Vous pensez que Luffy serait capable de partir maintenant ? Et où donc ?  
- Ca, ce sont mes affaires. Bon, qu'en penses-tu ? Ça te laissera les coudées franches pour profiter de la désorganisation et capturer ta belle. Si j'étais présent lors de ton intervention, je pourrais aisément te stopper. Si je m'en abstenais devant les amazones, Hancock m'en voudrait à jamais, sans parler de la vieille Nyon-Baa... Mais puisque je serais parti, elles penseront que tu as simplement attendu que je m'en aille pour revenir les attaquer « sans danger »... façon de parler bien sûr.  
- Je vais encore passer pour un sacré sournois.  
- Si ça te pose un problème, tu-  
- Tu plaisante ? Le coupa Law, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres. Je n'attends que ça. C'est d'accord Rayleigh.  
- Bien parlé, gamin !  
Ils se serrèrent la main, ne se quittant pas du regard. L'habituel sourire sadique de Law revint sur son visage ; sa morosité avait disparu. Pourquoi avait-il désespéré ? Trafalgar Law obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et ce même par les moyens les plus bas. Il _voulait_ qu'Emma soit à ses côtés, alors il en serait ainsi.  
Il retourna vers ses hommes et leur cria ses instructions. Le sous-marin devait disparaitre le plus tôt possible. Rayleigh le regarda faire avec amusement. Cet homme semblait intouchable, et pourtant !  
Tout se passa très vite : les derniers paquets furent chargés, les pirates montèrent à bord et Rayleigh s'approcha du bord pour les saluer.  
- Merci, Rayleigh, murmura leur capitaine, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.  
- Ne me remercie pas, gamin ! Bonne chance !  
Il agita la main tandis que le sous-marin plongeait lentement dans l'eau. Bientôt, il ne vit qu'une tache jaune, puis le vaisseau disparut complètement.

_**Retour au présent**_**.  
**  
En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, les amazones se retrouvèrent encerclées par des pirates armés jusqu'aux dents. Fusils chargés, couteaux aiguisés, corps tendus et prêts au combat. Boa Hancock fut pointée de trois fusils. Marigold et Sandersonia, qui étaient désarmées, furent rapidement entourées de lances aiguisées. Les autres amazones étaient encerclées.  
La réaction des femmes guerrières ne se fit pas attendre : elles bandèrent leurs arcs, menaçantes. L'Impératrice Pirate rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière, s'apprêtant à utiliser son pouvoir. Le cliquetis des armes et les grognements de rage s'élevèrent en un brouhaha menaçant. Le combat s'annonçait.  
- Ne bougez pas, intervint une voix glaciale.  
Tous se figèrent instantanément. Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates marcha tranquillement vers l'Impératrice, le regard dissimulé par son bonnet nordique. Puis il prit la parole d'un ton mesuré et doucereux.  
- Vous savez que j'ai personnellement soigné Luffy. Je l'ai guéri, certes, mais je l'ai également... _piégé_. Je lui ai implanté une puce électronique sous la peau, durant son coma. Elle a été fabriquée selon le modèle des colliers d'esclave de Shabondy, vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? ... _La puce peut exploser._  
A ces mots, un murmure d'effroi parcourut les amazones. Le visage de l'Impératrice pirate se décomposa et elle baissa ses mains.  
Law éleva la voix et annonça d'un ton froid et dur :  
- Un seul geste de révolte et je le fais exploser à distance !  
Hancock ordonna d'une voix paniquée :  
- Qu'aucune de vous ne bouge ! Je ne veux pas un seul mouvement !  
Les amazones baissèrent leurs armes, effrayées. Sandersonia, toute blême, osa tout de même remarquer :  
- Ane-Sama, nous ne savons pas s'il dit la vérité ! Il peut bluffer !  
- Oui, mais dans le doute, je vous ordonne de ne pas remuer un cil ! La vie de mon Luffy chéri en dépend ! Gémit l'Impératrice d'une voix tremblante.  
Law se mit à sourire.  
- Très bien. Voilà une sage décision.  
- Que veux-tu, sale pirate ?! S'emporta la reine des amazones, sans toutefois bouger le moindre membre. Si tu tues Luffy, je ne te pardonnerai jamais ! Je te poursuivrai sur tous les océans jusqu'à te retrouver, et là je te tuerai dans les pires souffrances, je te découperai en morceaux, je te-  
- Je veux mon salaire, la coupa d'une voix froide le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
Les amazones restèrent bouche bée devant cette demande incongrue.  
- Son salaire ? Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? Siffla Sandersonia, menaçante.  
Law lui lança un regard dur.  
- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'ai fait tout cela gratuitement ? Je n'ai pas soigné Luffy par bonté d'âme. Je veux être payé.  
- S'il veut être payé pour les soins de Luffy-kun, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas demandé tout de suite après sa guérison ? Demanda timidement une amazone à sa voisine.  
- Il savait que nous refuserions ! Nous ne donnons rien aux hommes !  
- C'est exact, trancha le capitaine des Hearts pirates. Et c'est pourquoi je viens réclamer mon salaire sous la menace.  
- Le fourbe ! Cria soudainement Ran, qui avait compris. Il attendait que Rayleigh parte pour revenir et réclamer son dû !  
- C'est vrai ! S'exclama Margaret. Si Rayleigh-san avait été là, il aurait battu en quelques secondes les pirates !  
- Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que Rayleigh allait partir ? C'était totalement imprévu ! Murmura Marigold, qui réfléchissait rapidement.  
- Peu importe, il a dû l'espionner d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Coupa l'Impératrice, tremblante de rage. Mais il ose mettre en danger la vie de Luffy, et c'est impardonnable !  
Law se remit à marcher sur le sable, soupirant nonchalamment.  
- Payez-moi, et je détruirai sous vos yeux le dispositif électronique qui met en danger Chapeau de Paille. C'est honnête, non ? J'ai soigné Chapeau de Paille, et je vous demande un paiement.  
Il s'arrêta et de tourna vers l'Impératrice.  
- Donnez-moi ce que je veux, et Monkey D. Luffy n'aura plus rien à craindre. Vous avez ma parole.  
Boa Hancock ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis lança un regard noir.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, mes sœurs, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de ses deux ainées. Si Luffy mourrait, je ne pourrais plus vivre, moi non plus.  
- Donnons-lui ce qu'il désire, acquiesça Marigold. C'est la seule façon de préserver la vie de Luffy, et donc la tienne, Ane-Sama.  
- Nous avons beaucoup d'or, de toute façon, approuva Sandersonia. Et puis, nous ramènerons de nouvelles richesses de notre prochain voyage.  
Hancock les remercia d'un regard, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le pirate.  
- Que veux-tu, insolent pirate ? De l'or ? Dis-nous ton chiffre.  
- A moins qu'il ne veuille des pierres précieuses ? Insinua Sandersonia d'un air méprisant. Les hommes sont si cupides.  
- Qui vous a dit que je voulais de l'argent ? Répondit calmement le Chirurgien de la Mort.  
Devant les amazones médusées, il se dirigea vers une amazone à l'écart du groupe.

Depuis le début de cette surprenante scène, Emma était restée immobile et sans-voix, à quelques mètres de ses sœurs. Lorsqu'elle avait vu Law, tout s'était simplement arrêté.  
_Il était là. Il était là, il était revenu_.

Les amazones s'écartaient devant le pirate. Il avançait, les yeux fixés sur une fille aux cheveux bruns-roux et aux yeux verts, qui restait immobile. Sans voix, le regard éperdument plongé dans celui du pirate qui venait la chercher, elle pleurait sans pouvoir se retenir.  
Il avançait de plus en plus vers Emma. Il avait envie de foncer sur elle, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de lui parler. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. Au bout de quelques pas qui lui parurent démesurément longs, il se trouva enfin devant elle.  
Les pirates comme les amazones retenaient leur souffle. Profitant du fait d'être dos à la foule, il laissa tomber son masque de froideur et jeta un regard passionné à Emma, comme s'il voulait lui transmettre tout ce qu'il brûlait de lui dire. Puis il passa d'un mouvement fluide sa main autour de sa taille étroite et se retourna vers l'Impératrice.

- Que fais-tu, insolent pirate ? Gronda Hancock. Ne touche pas à mes amazones ! Nous te donneront tout l'or que tu voudras !  
Le pirate eut un de ses sourires moqueurs et sadiques dont il avait le secret :

- Mais je ne veux pas d'or. C'est elle, que je veux...


	29. Chapitre 29

_« Si tu ne risques pas ta vie, tu ne peux pas créer de_ _futur. » __(Luffy)_

Malgré les avertissements de l'Impératrice, la déclaration de Law provoqua une telle indignation dans les rangs des amazones que plusieurs jeunes femmes sortirent leurs armes, oubliant le danger potentiel que courait Luffy.

- Il veut emmener l'une de nous ?! Quel monstre !  
- C'est Emma ! Elle a protégé son équipage durant ces deux semaines, et voilà comment il la remercie ?!  
- Lâche-la, sale pirate ! On ne te laissera pas l'emmener !  
- N'ai pas peur, Emma ! On va te sortir de là !

En quelques secondes, la situation se renversa. Trafalgar Law se trouva pointé d'une quinzaine d'arcs ; Ran avançait vers lui, menaçante, une lance aiguisée à la main. Les cordes se tendirent, les lames glissèrent hors de leurs fourreaux ; encore un instant et personne ne donnait cher de la peau du Chirurgien de la Mort.

C'est alors qu'Emma se jeta devant lui. Le plaquant contre son dos, elle écarta les bras, le protégeant ainsi de la colère des femmes guerrières.

- Arrêtez, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.  
Les amazones retinrent leurs armes.  
- Bouge de là, Emma ! On va le tuer !  
- Ecarte-toi !  
Emma tint bon et ne bougea pas d'un seul pouce, les lèvres serrées.  
- Baissez vos armes, reculez ! Intervint l'Impératrice. Avez-vous oublié que la vie de mon mari est en danger ?!  
- Euh... Ce n'est _pas_ ton mari... murmura Nyon-Baa dans son coin, une goutte sur la tempe.

Tous, les pirates comme les amazones, semblaient dépassés par la situation. Les pirates menaçaient les amazones, le capitaine avait pris un otage, l'otage protégeait le capitaine... _Cherchez l'erreur._  
Ah oui, tiens, l'otage n'était pas censé protéger son ravisseur.  
Marigold, Sandersonia et Nyon-Baa se tournèrent vers Emma (Hancock était bien trop occupée à crier sur tout le monde). La jeune fille pâlit un peu sous le regard d'incompréhension que tous lui adressèrent. De l'incompréhension ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. C'était plutôt la peur de comprendre. L'amazone serait-elle... ? Non, impossible, et sûrement pas _Emma_...  
Nyon-Baa coupa court aux interrogations en la questionnant de sa voix autoritaire.

- Emma, que fais-tu, nyan ? Pourquoi protèges-tu ce pirate ?  
- Explique-toi, Emma ! Gronda Sandersonia, nettement moins patiente.

Comme la jeune fille restait muette, Hancock finit par s'intéresser à la situation. Toutes les amazones ayant baissé leurs armes, le danger était potentiellement écarté pour celui qu'elle aimait. Elle cessa de crier comme une furie pour redevenir une impératrice hautaine et digne. Et cela en moins d'une seconde, sous l'œil consterné de Nyon-Baa.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Emma, que fais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

En entendant la voix de la femme qu'elle adulait, Emma se décida à parler. Consciente qu'elle allait peut-être mourir dans les instants qui suivraient, elle avança vers l'Impératrice et mit un genou à terre, tentant de ne pas trembler.

- Hebihime-Sama... commença-t-elle, la voix vacillante.

Elle se reprit et serra les poings. Son choix était fait. Elle préférait mourir maintenant plutôt que de vivre seule, sans lui. Ô dieu, qu'elle était stupide de penser ainsi, et de mettre en péril sa vie pour ces sentiments ! Mais l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Il était déjà trop tard pour elle et elle le savait.  
Elle était irrémédiablement amoureuse de ce pirate, amoureuse de ce hors-la-loi beau-parleur, impoli, sadique, orgueilleux, suffisant, irrespectueux, moqueur, insolent, mauvais... !  
Elle arrêta sa tirade intérieure pour relever la tête et se jeter à l'eau.

Des guerrières aux armes levées. Des hommes debout sur le sable. Une fille à genoux devant sa reine. Et un étrange pirate.

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, Emma sentit la scène se graver profondément en elle, indélébile, ineffaçable. Après tout, ce moment allait décider du reste de sa vie. La page se tournait, et elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. La vie ? La mort ? Le bonheur ? Le malheur ?

Si tu ne risques pas ta vie, tu ne peux pas créer de futur.

Elle serra les poings, prit une grande inspiration et parla.

- Hebihime-Sama, j'aime cet homme ! Je... je suis tombée amoureuse de ce pirate, et je ne me vois plus vivre loin de lui. Si je devais le quitter à tout jamais, j-je pense que j'en mourrais. Hebihime-Sama, je suis fidèle aux amazones et plus encore à vous, mais... je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler ces sentiments. Je vous demande pardon !

- Elle est tombée amoureuse du pirate ?!  
- Elle aime un homme ?  
- Mais quelle horreur !  
- Surveille tes paroles ! Hebihime-Sama aussi est amoureuse d'un homme !  
- C-c'est vrai ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal, alors ?  
- Si Hebihime-Sama aime un homme elle aussi...

- Ane-Sama, c'est terrible ! murmura Marigold en blêmissant. Emma est tombée amoureuse du pirate !  
- Comment ?! Emma est tombée amoureuse d'un pirate ?! s'écria l'impératrice.  
- Tu as écouté ce qu'elle vient de dire ou pas ? demanda Nyon-Baa, une goutte sur la tempe.  
- Mon dieu, mais c'est terrible... Serait-elle... _Serait-elle tombée amoureuse de mon Luffy _?

Une aura noire sembla soudain se dégager de l'Impératrice.

- _... LUFFY EST A MOI..._  
- Euh... non, intervint Marigold, la coupant précipitamment pour éviter le drame. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Trafalgar Law.

La colère de Hancock retomba aussitôt. Passé quelques instants de réflexion, la reine secoua la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

- Tomber amoureuse d'un autre pirate que Luffy... pfff, quelle idée !

Elle regarda la fille à genoux devant elle. Emma semblait prête à toute réaction.  
La plupart des amazones pensaient que l'Impératrice la tuerait en moins d'une seconde, mais il suffisait d'un coup d'œil en arrière pour se raviser. Trafalgar Law était sur ses gardes et nulle ne doutait qu'il ne laisserait pas Hancock tuer sa belle.

- Emma, demanda-t-elle d'une voix radoucie. Est-ce vrai ?  
- O-oui, Hebihime-Sama.  
- Elle te l'a déjà dit ! Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté ! cria Nyon-Baa, toujours ignorée par l'Impératrice.

Boa Hancock resta silencieuse. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle doutait. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire.  
La loi lui ordonnait bien sûr de tuer la jeune amazone agenouillée à ses pieds, mais son cœur, bien que souvent fait de pierre, la rappelait à l'ordre. Elle revoyait encore la petite fille pieds nus dans la rue qu'elle avait emmenée avec elle. Le regard reconnaissant qu'elle lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle lui avait donné de la nourriture. Son premier sourire. Son arrivée à Amazon Lily.  
Pendant des jours, elle ne s'était pas écartée de la reine malgré les efforts des amazones. Collée contre la jupe rouge de l'impératrice, elle s'agrippait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'elle s'était laissé écarter.  
Sans oser se l'avouer, Hancock se rendait bien compte que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'Emma étaient ceux d'une mère. Il lui était impossible de la tuer. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire ce qu'elle avait créé. Ses progrès, ses premiers combats... Elle l'avait vue grandir sur l'ile, de plus en plus belle, de plus en plus forte. La petite esclave effrayée était devenue une guerrière qui savait se défendre et se battre. Plus personne ne lui mettrait de collier autour du cou.  
« Pas même toi ? » lui souffla une petite voix.

Hancock fut tirée de ses pensées par Nyon-Baa :

- C'est la règle, Hancock ! Il est interdit d'aimer un homme, nyan ! Quand vas-tu obéir aux lois ?!

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Au diable les règles ! Une mère ne tue pas son enfant ! (Et puis, surtout, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de contredire la vieille Nyon-Baa.)

- Tais-toi ! C'est moi l'Impératrice, c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! Emma ne sera pas exécutée !  
- Quoi ? S'étouffa l'Ancienne.  
- Comment oses-tu me donner des ordres ? Misérable ! clama Hancock en adoptant sa pose de dédain suprême.

Alors que Nyon-Baa allait répliquer, la voix d'un calme trompeur de Law intervint :

- Je m'en veux d'interrompre un tel dialogue d'amour, mais laissez-moi vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas le choix. La vie de Luffy ne tient qu'à un fil. Je veux cette fille et vous me la donnerez, c'est aussi simple que ça.

A l'évocation de Luffy et de l'électron implanté sous sa peau, Hancock retrouva toute sa colère contre le pirate.

- Petit insolent ! Tu n'auras jamais ni cette fille ni rien d'autre ! Vermine, comment oses tu menacer la vie de Luffy !

L'expression de Law se fit soudain très dure. Tout décorum évaporé, il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de l'impératrice et murmura d'une voix glaciale :

- Donnez-moi celle que j'aime, et je vous rendrai celui que vous aimez.

Emma sentit son cœur faire un bond gigantesque en entendant cela. « Celle que j'aime » ? Elle avait bien entendu ? « Si Hebihime-Sama me tue... je crois que je veux bien mourir, là, maintenant ! », pensa-t-elle, le ventre envahi par des nuées de papillons.

Au milieu des amazones, une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux coupés courts souriait, les yeux pleins de larmes. Margaret était la seule à avoir deviné ce qui se tramait. Elle seule avait compris que son amie était tombée amoureuse du capitaine des pirates.  
Avant de rencontrer Luffy, l'idée de ressentir autre chose que de la haine à l'égard d'un homme semblait invraisemblable à la jeune femme blonde. Mais Luffy avait changé sa vision des choses. Le temps passé avec lui avait bousculé ses convictions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Amis ! Elle avait même versé une larme le jour de son départ, mais ça, c'était un secret qu'elle gardait pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu Emma sourire près de Law, son cœur s'était arrêté. Les années passées sur Amazon Lily avaient arraché si peu de sourires à Emma, et voilà que cet homme y parvenait aussi facilement ! La colère et l'incompréhension avaient vite fait place à la reconnaissance. Jamais Margaret n'avait vu son amie si heureuse, et elle remerciait silencieusement le ciel pour ce pirate venu d'on ne sait qui faisait briller les yeux de son amie.  
Sur la plage, Margaret priait maintenant pour qu'Emma puisse prendre la mer avec les pirates. « Je veux qu'elle garde ce sourire », implorait-elle en silence. « Et lui seul peut la rendre si souriante. »

« Donnez-moi celle que j'aime, et je vous rendrai celui que vous aimez ! »

Le cri de Law résonnait sur la plage comme un écho menaçant, et tous retinrent leurs souffles.  
Le visage dans l'ombre, l'Impératrice restait silencieuse. A bout de patience, le pirate la fixait d'un regard noir ; un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir, de peur et de menace. Quand soudain, la voix brisa le silence.

_- Pars.  
_- Comment ? Souffla Law, la gorge étrangement serrée.  
- Pars, prends cette fille et dépêche-toi de disparaitre ! cria l'Impératrice en renversant la tête en arrière et en pointant un doigt méprisant vers lui. La "pose de dédain suprême".

Seul son index dirigé vers le pirate était légèrement tremblant, démentant la voix orgueilleuse et assurée. Marigold se demanda soudain si elle n'avait pas renversé la tête en arrière plus pour masquer ses émotions que pour afficher son mépris habituel.

- Hebihime... Sama... murmura Emma.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait rire ou pleurer.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser, car elle se sentit agrippée par le bras. La main chaude de Law se referma sur son avant-bras et il l'entraina à toute vitesse derrière lui. Ils coururent vers le sous-marin, suivis de près par les pirates. Très vite, elle se retrouva sur le pont, tandis que déjà, le sous-marin s'ébranlait ; le moteur rugissant.

Les amazones accoururent au plus près de la rive, et Hancock s'avança pour ordonner :  
- Pirate ! Détruis le dispositif devant mes yeux ! Que je vois que la vie de Luffy n'est plus en danger !  
Law eut un sourire et eut un petit haussement d'épaules :  
- Il n'y a jamais eu de dispositif, Hancock.  
- Co-Comment ? S'étrangla la reine des amazones.  
Le bruit des moteurs augmentait de seconde en seconde.  
- Tu veux dire que... ? La puce électronique, que tu as implantée...  
- N'a jamais existée, termina Law. Je suis médecin, je n'utiliserai jamais ce genre de dispositif sur mes patients.  
- Tu... Tu t'es moqué de moi ! Cria la reine alors que le sous-marin s'ébranlait.  
Le chirurgien eut un rire amusé qui se perdit dans les grondements du moteur.  
- Tirez-lui dessus ! Hurla Boa Hancock, folle de rage.  
Une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur les Hearts Pirates, mais les sphères bleues du capitaine réduisirent en miettes les projectiles.

- Ces sales hommes ! Gronda Marigold.  
- Ils sont odieux !  
- Affreux !  
- Monstres ! leur crièrent les amazones.  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire du mal à Emma !  
- Prends soin d'elle !  
- Bonne chance ! Même... même si on vous tuera !

Sur le pont du sous-marin qui s'éloignait lentement de la rive, Emma céda et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Sous les cris de menace qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des adieux bienveillants, elle regarda pour la dernière fois avec affection ses sœurs, ses amies, son île.

- Va-t'en, fille indigne ! Cria Hancock, le doigt pointé vers elle. Ce n'est pas comme si... comme si je te laissais partir ou quoi que ce soit ! ajouta-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

Emma cru voir quelque chose briller dans ses yeux. Mais non, c'était impossible, l'Impératrice ne pouvait pas pleurer ! Elle vit Margaret pousser toutes les autres et se placer au premier rang pour lui adresser de grands signes de la main. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, mais elle arborait un sourire éclatant.

- Au revoir, Emma ! cria-t-elle. On se reverra un jour, ne t'en fais pas !

- Merci, sanglota Emma, qui n'arrivait pas à élever la voix. Merci ! cria-t-elle plus fort.

Puis elle hurla.

- MERCI !

Elle se jeta contre la barrière du pont et cria de toutes ses forces vers la rive.

- MERCI, HEBIHIME-SAMA ! MERCI VOUS TOUTES ! MERCI...

Sa voix se brisa en sanglots tandis que les larmes ruisselaient de plus belle sur ses joues, intarissables. Puis un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle aimait sa reine et toutes les amazones. Il avait fallu qu'elle parte pour s'en rendre compte. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait, mais pas d'une façon douloureuse.  
Elle laissait simplement un morceau de son cœur ici, à la seule et vraie famille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Sa vision était troublée par ses larmes, mais elle fit un effort pour distinguer une dernière fois les visages qu'elle aimait.

Hancock, qui, elle en était sûre cette fois, était bien en train de pleurer.  
Marigold.  
Sandersonia.  
La vieille Nyon-Baa.  
Margaret, sa meilleure amie.  
Aphélandra, qui lui adressait des grands signes de main.  
Ran.  
Sweet Pea.  
Et même Heidi, contre qui elle s'était battue.

Son dernier regard fut pour les falaises brunes qui s'élevaient dans le ciel, gravées du nom  
d'« _Amazon Lily_ ».

- Au revoir, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle se retourna, rentra dans le sous-marin et ferma la porte derrière elle.


	30. Chapitre 30 - Fin

Une fois la porte fermée et le sous-marin immergé, Emma se décida à bouger. Elle s'écarta de la porte contre laquelle elle avait pleuré et se retourna. Par respect pour les adieux douloureux entre Emma et ses sœurs, les pirates avaient discrètement disparu dans le sous-marin. Law, lui, était resté derrière, dans le couloir d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il s'avança vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle s'écroula au sol. Il se jeta à genoux près d'elle, inquiet.  
- Emma ?! Est-ce que ça va ?

L'amazone ne répondit pas, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Il caressa doucement son dos, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait.  
- Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune fille finit par répondre d'une voix étouffée :  
- ..e... aisse...u...amai...oute...eul...  
- Euh... quoi ?! demanda Law qui n'avait rien compris.  
- Ne me... laisse... u... amai... ou... le... gémit-elle, le visage collé à ses genoux.

Il glissa doucement une main contre son visage et la prit gentiment par le menton pour lui faire relever la tête. Il s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore les yeux pleins de larmes et tourna son visage vers le sien pour l'obliger à le regarder.  
- Ne me laisse plus... jamais toute seule... articula-t-elle enfin, la voix pleine de sanglots retenus.

Law découvrait en cet instant une expression de son visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu : elle le regardait avec de grands yeux perdus, comme une petite fille qui recherche la chaleur de sa mère. Elle toujours si fière, elle semblait si fragile... Il réalisa le choc et la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée en lui laissant croire qu'ils étaient partis. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.  
- Pardon... Je ne te laisserais plus...

Le sous-marin plongea dans les fonds marins. Law prit l'amazone par la main et la conduisit dans un couloir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la vitre que le capitaine lui pointait du doigt.  
La baie vitrée dévoilait une merveilleuse vue des fonds marins. Des bancs de poissons multicolores se bousculaient dans les lumières de l'eau. Law eut un sourire mi-tendre mi-moqueur devant les réactions enfantines de son amie. Les yeux brillants, elle collait son nez à la vitre pour mieux voir et le harcelait de questions surexcitées.  
- On est sous l'eau ? C'est quoi, ces poissons ? Ils ont des noms ? On est à quelle profondeur ? Et on peut descendre jusqu'à combien ? Tu as déjà vu des monstres marins sous l'eau ?

Il soupira.  
- Tu poses trop de questions, là, je peux pas répondre à toutes !  
- Eh bien commence par celle-là, le coupa brusquement la jeune fille en retrouvant son sérieux. Quand tu menaçais Hebihime-Sama, tu as dit... tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Il y eut un silence et l'amazone ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas oublié.  
- Oui, je l'ai dit, répondit finalement le pirate d'un ton neutre.  
- Et tu...  
Elle se tut, ne sachant pas comment finir sa question.

- Tu te demandes si j'étais sincère, c'est bien ça ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.  
- Ne te moque pas, grogna-t-elle, boudeuse. Je... Je t'aime, moi.  
Le sourire de Law disparut brusquement, laissant place à une expression très troublée qu'il ait rarement eue.

Impuissant, Law sentit ses joues chauffer et virer au rouge, tandis que son cœur s'emballait. « Elle m'aime, elle m'aime » répétait en boucle une voix dans son esprit. Il voulut parler mais sa voix semblait s'être volatilisée. N'entendant aucune réponse, Emma se retourna et découvrit le froid et sanguinaire pirate transformé en amoureux rouge et balbutiant. Elle éclata de rire devant cette vision, ce qui n'arrangea pas le trouble du pirate. Comment pouvait-elle passer si rapidement de la gravité à une telle immaturité ? se demandait-t-il souvent.  
Mais c'est cela qu'il aimait chez elle. Ses deux côtés, l'un blessé et grave, l'autre joueur et taquin. Il captura soudainement ses lèvres, ce qui la fit cesser de rire. Elle répondit avidement à son baiser : même s'ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques heures, elle ressentait puisement le manque et chavira. La situation dégénéra rapidement et bientôt, il l'entrainait à toute vitesse vers sa chambre.

Et c'est au beau milieu de l'amour qu'il trouva enfin le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Les mots lui échappèrent dans un soupir, tandis que les yeux d'Emma s'illuminaient d'une lumière et d'une fièvre qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Lorsque ce fut fini, alors qu'ils étaient enlacés, leurs habits éparpillés autour d'eux, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle.  
Emma fermait les yeux. Elle voyait une myriade d'étoiles. Son corps et son cœur tremblaient de contentement. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi... aussi ?

- Dis, Law, demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés au plafond.  
- Hm ? répondit le pirate, le nez plongé dans ses cheveux dont il savourait l'odeur avec délice.  
- C'est ça, le bonheur ?  
Il rit et la serra contre lui.  
- Oui. C'est ça, le bonheur.

~ Epilogue ~

Le soleil faisait luire les falaises blanches de la petite île. Quelle île ? Une escale agréable où les Hearts Pirates avaient pu reconstituer leurs provisions et profiter de la terre ferme.  
Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ d'Amazon Lily et l'«enlèvement» d'Emma. Cependant, personne dans l'équipage n'avait oublié cette histoire. A cause des amazones bien sûr, des aventures, oui, mais peut-être aussi parce qu'ils voyaient tous les jours leur nakama, la fille aux cheveux bruns-roux qui n'avait jamais voulu s'habiller autrement que comme une amazone.

Lors d'une de leurs aventures, quelques mois auparavant, elle avait été repérée par la Marine comme nouveau membre des Hearts pirates. Sa tête avait été mise à prix pour la modeste somme de 16 000 Berry, sous le surnom d'Emma, « l'amazone ». Cela avait bien fait rire les Hearts pirates. Les marines ne se doutaient pas qu'elle était vraiment une amazone venant de la légendaire Amazon Lily !  
Quand à Emma, cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid : elle se considérait comme une amazone et comprenait mal le fait qu'on lui attribue comme surnom une chose pareille. En fait, elle avait vite laissé tomber. Law, lui, avait grogné, inquiet et mécontent que l'on puisse poursuivre « sa » nakama dans le but d'avoir sa prime. Les hommes riaient discrètement dans son dos : il était si possessif que ça se sentait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

C'était le jour du départ : les pirates quittaient l'ile pour reprendre la mer et poursuivre leur voyage. Un grand remue-ménage secouait tout le sous-marin : on chargeait des paquets, vérifiait les machines et on vérifiait qu'il ne manquait personne.

- Mais où elle est ? Gémit pour la cinquante deuxième fois Sachi.  
Le regard noir que lui jeta son capitaine lui fit instantanément comprendre que si il le demandait encore une fois ; il risquait fort de finir au fond de l'eau pieds et poings liés.  
Une aura sombre semblait se dégager du chirurgien de la mort. Il y avait deux heures qu'Emma avait disparu et qu'ils l'attendaient pour reprendre la mer.  
Vego, le cuisinier, proposa timidement à son capitaine :  
- Vous voulez qu'on envoie un homme la chercher ?  
- Non, répondit sèchement Law en se levant. Je vais y aller moi-même.  
- Mais, capitaine...  
- Laisse-le, il est inquiet, chuchota Penguin au cuisinier en le retenant par la manche.

Au même moment, une jeune fille surgit en courant d'une ruelle pavée blanche qui amenaient au port.  
- Je suis là ! cria Emma en courant vers le sous-marin et en agitant sa main vers les pirates.  
Law sauta d'un bond sur le quai et la saisit dans ses bras.  
- Où étais tu, bon sang ?! On s'est fait du souci !  
- Oui, enfin... C'était surtout Law qui se faisait du souci, se moqua Sachi tandis que les hommes accueillait leur amie à grands cris.  
Vego lui marcha sur le pied pour le faire taire. Heureusement pour lui, ledit capitaine était bien trop soulagé pour sermonner le jeune homme.

- Fermez les portes ! On embarque ! cria-t-il à ses hommes.  
Les pirates barricadèrent les hublots, fermèrent les écoutilles. Le sous-marin se mit à grincer de toute part, secoué par le tremblement des moteurs qui s'animaient. Les pirates disparurent un à un dans la machine.  
Law et Emma furent les derniers à quitter la terre ferme.  
- Mais où étais tu, Emma ? Ne disparais pas comme ça, fulminait le capitaine pour cacher son soulagement.  
- Excuse-moi, Law, murmura-t-elle. J'avais quelque chose à faire.  
Alors qu'elle disait cela, il posa la main dans son dos pour l'aider à monter sur le sous-marin et elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta le pirate.

Elle eut un sourire timide et se retourna. Devant un Law hébété, elle tira doucement sur le nœud retenant son haut et le tissu tomba, dévoilant son dos.  
Law ouvrit de grands yeux. Sur le dos de l'ancienne esclave, la marque des dragons célestes avait disparue, recouverte par un tatouage à l'encre noire.  
Elle lui lança une œillade par-dessus son épaule, l'air de demander : « Alors ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre ? »  
Les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de parler, le pirate caressa du bout des doigts la nouvelle marque de son dos.

Jamais son Jolly Roger ne lui avait semblé aussi beau que tatoué sur ce dos.


End file.
